And Then We Meet Again
by forthelulz
Summary: Kyouya Ootori x Haruhi Fujioka, Several years has passed by and Haruhi never thought she would be able to meet him -or the Host Club- again until a series of unfortunate events forcefully pushed Kyouya Ootori back into her life.
1. Chapter 1

**AND THEN WE MEET AGAIN**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Kyouya, Haruhi or the Ouran High School Host Club.

**Chapter 1  
**

' _Dear mother in heaven,'_

I sat on my bed with my hands gently clasped together. A heavy wool blanket has been wrapped around my body to keep me warm. I closed my eyes and bended my head solemnly. The image of my mother's smiling, encouraging face burned brightly within my thoughts.

'_Are you proud of me?' _I asked silently '_Are you smiling upon me from up above?'_

I took in a deep breath and sincerely hoped that my dear deceased mother had heard my prayer. Eight years had passed since the time I graduated from Ouran High School, since the day I decided to be serious about my dream. After several years of hard work, endless problems and struggles, I had finally reached it.

The dream that I once thought impossible had come true.

"Haruhi, you're going to be late!" a familiar voice then called out, snapping me out of my quiet reverie.

"Hai!" I called back as I untangled myself from the warm clutches of my favourite blanket. My waist length brown hair looked like a complete bed head mess and I struggled to tame it with a bristle brush. After that, I quickly changed into my favourite navy blue power suit. It belonged to my mom once.

I gazed at the small gilded picture frame on my bedside table. It contained my mother's picture, the last one that was taken before she passed away. I gave a curt nod of respect for the last time then walked towards the other room.

Joining my father in our common dining area, I noticed that he had already prepared our breakfast and my bento. A delicious meal of warm miso soup and fried rice omelette waited for me at our dining table.

"Itadakimasu!" I said as I sat down. Then I grabbed my chopsticks and put a piece of fried egg into my mouth.

Oh, it tasted heavenly.

Dad might be male physically but he thinks and acts more like a female. He loved doing motherly chores and can cook better than anyone I know. Hell, he even dresses for the part.

After I finished eating a my delicious meal, I recovered my bag from where I left it the night before and got myself ready for work. Father handed over my packed lunch as I put on my black leather pumps.

"You take care of yourself okay?" he whispered to my ear and gave me a bear hug "Don't let those big bad lawyers bully my cute daughter"

I laughed at that. Yes, the people that I deal with at work might come from well off families but none of them were even at par with the rich bastards I spent my time with back in high school.

"I'll be okay" I said, hugging him back a little "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself"

"Are you sure?" He lifted his eye brow in dissent.

Father didn't like the fact that I am given menial jobs in addition to my usual responsibilities at work. All newcomers go through such a stage, I assured him. Besides, I would have quit working from that law firm a long time ago if I couldn't handle the pressure of such a stifling environment.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry"

He sighed and patted my head with his free hand. "I just can't help but feel worried about you"

"I know" I smiled at him as I wiggled out of his embrace. Then I opened the front door and walked out of our apartment.

It was about quarter to seven when I arrived at the office. Not too early and not too late either. I briskly walked towards my cubicle and was rather surprised when I saw an unexpected guest.

"Ah, Fujioka-san! You look lovely this morning!" my section's manager greeted me as I approached my desk. He was a scrawny middle aged man. The huge smile on his face looked downright creepy. Mr. Ishido wasn't really much of a scary employer but early morning visits from him were supposed to be rare – unless something wrong was going on.

I deposited my hand bag on my office table and politely smiled back at him. "Is there something I can do for you, Ishido kachõ?"

"Our team will have a lunch meeting today with a notable high paying client" he patted my shoulder assuredly "and the buchõ thinks if would be wonderful if you would accompany us Fujioka-san"

I frowned a bit. It was quite strange that a rookie like me would be invited to join a business lunch – with an important costumer at that. To think that only six months has passed since the time I had entered the law firm.

Honestly, I'm not that too fond of such activities. I'd rather stay in the office to finish my pending projects.

"I don't think I'm the right person for this, kachõ" I said, trying to push the responsibility to a candidate I deemed more appropriate. I then pointed my finger at Miyuki, my vain co-worker who always dressed fashionably and looked presentable for events like these. "Maybe Miyuki-san can accompany you and buchõ"

"Ah, but Haruhi-kun" Mr. Ishida grinned "You are the only person we need for this"

Ah, the clincher. I guess my boss wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Then that would be wonderful. I shall accompany you and buchõ today" I bowed in gratitude but inwardly sighed in disappointment. Father's carefully prepared bento will be left untouched today. I hoped that he wouldn't go through another Haruhi-does-not-love-daddy-anymore episode when I hand in my uneaten lunch tonight.

Looking at the bright side, a business lunch might turn out to be interesting.

Only idiots would say no to free food after all.

_______________________________________________

"Anou, Are you sure this is the right place kachõ?"

I stared wide eyed at the impressive and impossibly tall building before me. Large white letters spelled THE PENINSULA at the front.

"Of course, Fujioka-san" Mr. Ishida grinned "Our client has specifically asked for us to meet here. Right, buchõ?"

He turned to look at our over all manager, Mr. Yamato, who in turn gave a curt nod of agreement.

I steadied myself and took in a deep breath. Whoever this client was he's sure to be loaded financially.

_Probably a rich bastard_ – my mind added.

Only three of us shall be attending the said important event, the buchõ, kachõ and me. And I was unwittingly given the role of the secretary or the one-who-will-record-every-damn-thing-that-will-go-on-in-the-meeting.

I didn't mind it, really. What I did mind was the fact that my bosses were invited to eat lunch at an incredibly expensive five star hotel when the same said bosses could only pay me such a meager salary. I'm pretty sure that a single meal here costs more than a week's worth of my minimum wage.

The hotel's friendly personnel greeted us as soon as we reached the grand lobby.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" One of the receptionists asked us.

Mr. Yamato coughed a bit to clear his throat "We have an appointment with this man" he slipped a black coloured business card towards the lady.

"Oh, you are the ones who will be using the private room at the 24th floor" the receptionist exclaimed. For some strange reason her cheerful mood abruptly turned into apprehension. She immediately called for the assistance of a bell boy and told him to lead us to our destination

We were promptly escorted into a discreet private lift. I tapped my foot anxiously as I watched the glass elevator pass through several floors.

_Who were we meeting?_ I kept wondering as the conveyor zoomed past the 5th then the 15th floor. _Why did that woman look so nervous?_

Suddenly the lift halted.

"PETER on 24th!" our escort announced.

We stepped out of the elevator. The receptionist downstairs said that our client would meet us in a secluded place but all that I could see before me was a swanky fabulous bistro.

Sunlight filtered through the top to ceiling clear glass windows that showed us a breath taking view of the city. The furnishings and the interior accents were avant-garde in design and exuded much class. Enormous might be the right word to describe just the size of that room.

_Wow._

Whoever invited us to dine here must be really, REALLY wealthy.

I winced.

There's no way in hell that my penny pinching employers could even afford to think of dining in here.

Many customers have already gathered within the restaurant by this time. Most of them were affluent business men and women, wearing expensive looking suits and dresses. I inspected my power suit and thanked the gods that I am appropriately attired for such a place like this.

The bell boy led us past the remaining empty dining tables. It made me wonder where we would meet this mysterious client of ours for I could not see any private booths or secluded rooms. Perhaps we arrived at the wrong place.

Then our attendant led us to the side and knocked against the wall three times.

A secret door swung open in my surprise.

"Irrashimase!"

I gawked.

I knew that we were going to meet privately but never expected this.

Beyond that entry way was another immense space. One long mahogany table was situated at the centre of the room instead of the small round tables we saw outside. There were plush suede covered chairs and fancy silverware. Crystal chandeliers lighted the room and a nearby fountain added a sense of serenity. About twenty waiters and waitresses greeted us altogether as soon as we walked in.

For some weird reason this kind of scenario looked all too familiar.

"Fujioka-san, what's the time?" Yamato-san inquired. He looked at me and pointed at the watch I wore on my right wrist.

"It's exactly twelve in the afternoon, sir"

"Ah, we are just in time then" he said proudly to the waiter at his side.

The attendant bowed then nodded in agreement.

"Ah, yes. Ootori-sama shall be joining you in a minute" he said before ushering us into our seats.

_Ootori…Why does it sound so familiar?_

My mind reeled.

My heart pounded faster.

I felt my body freeze in shock as I stared incredulously at the waiter who just uttered a name I have not heard for such a long time.

_Ootori…_

It couldn't be!

The door opened once more and there, as if on cue, walked in the third son and third heir in line of the Ootori Empire.

It seems that much has changed since the last time I saw him. Physically, he was taller and more muscled. His shoulders were broader, his features more masculine than before. The pristine black suit he wore accentuated his form. He still wore glasses and had the same hair style but there was something about the way he carried himself that told me that he no longer was the same boy I had known years before.

My bosses stood up from their seats as soon as he entered the vicinity. I soon followed the gesture but refrained from looking at Kyouya-sempai's face and rather focused my attention on the cutlery set before me.

"Ootori-sama" Mr. Yamato bowed towards our client.

"Good afternoon, Yamato-san and Ishida-san" I heard Kyouya-sempai formally address my employers, his voice svelte and smooth.

"And who is this lovely lady?"

I tilted my head down and let my brown tresses shield my face.

_Just the secretary for the day, no one particularly important – _that's what I wanted to say. I clenched my fists.

"The best worker in our firm" Ishida kacho beamed proudly "She studied in Ouran High School just as you did Ootori-sama"

_And suddenly I'm the best worker…. Right._

There was a pregnant pause of silence.

"Ah, really" Kyouya finally said, his tone went an octave lower "So, do I know you, princess?"

I cringed when I heard him say that. Like the way he and Tamaki sempai used to call our designees back in our host club days. It made me feel queer and uncomfortable.

"She just a little bit shy" Yamato bucho noted "Aren't you Fujioka-san?"

I snapped my head up the moment I heard my name and my brown eyes met Kyouya-sempai's dark ones as soon as I did so. He raised one eyebrow at first but then his eyes slightly widened with a spark of recognition. It faded quickly though and he just nodded his acknowledgement.

He didn't even bother to say anything at all.

My bosses looked at each other and sighed in disappointment. And for the first time since the start of this ill fated meeting, I understood what their real reason was for choosing me over Miyuki-kun.

We sat down comfortably on our seats after the necessary introductions had taken place. Kyouya Ootori settled himself at the head of the table. I was situated next to his right side and my bosses to his left. Four waiters approached our table - one for each of us.

"What would you like to have, Fujioka-sama?" my attendant inquired as he put the menu in front of me. He then grabbed a pen, his hands ready to take note of my order.

I squinted at the menu. There were several phrases in French, German and Spanish in it. I hardly knew any of these dishes at all.

"The lady will have some delectable Ootoro" Kyouya-sempai suddenly interjected.

He looked at me for a second, giving me that trademark evil smirk of his before he looked away. My bosses stared at us, their curiosity obvious in their facial expressions. My waiter wrote down the request quickly.

_Is he still going to tease me about Ootoro? _I inwardly fumed.

Fine, it's my favourite food and I have only eaten it twice in my life.

Sure, he's treating us to lunch and I'll practically get to eat Ootoro for free.

But does that mean that he has a right to choose my own meal for me?

NO.

"I'll have some…" I quickly scanned the menu and pointed my finger at a random dish "Escargot"

My attendant gave me a look of pure shock and slipped a nervous glance towards Kyouya-sempai.

The shadow king's eyebrow's shot up quickly when he sensed my defiance. "She will still have some Ootoro" he declared with a sense of finality.

I scowled at him defiantly.

_I'm not going to make this easy for you sempai._

"No" I insisted "I would like to have some of this Escargot please"

Mr. Ishida glared at me across the table, silently lecturing me about the finer points of not insulting our patron.

Mr. Yamato continued to read his menu and decided to ignore me and pretend that nothing wrong was happening.

On the other hand, Kyouya-sempai just shrugged and ordered the waiter to get him his usual fare and to let the lady have what she wanted.

I smiled happily, inwardly proud that I was able to do the impossible - defy the great Ootori-sama.

Until the dish I specifically ordered was placed before me.

I stared at my plate in disbelief, noting the dead looking snails set upon it. I was given a special fork and some tongs – which, by the way, I had no idea how to use. A separate small bowl filled with garlic butter sauce was put beside my platter.

_Snails. They are serving me snails._

I gulped. There's no way I can eat this.

Kyouya-sempai refused to look at me this time. He gazed down at his plate, cutting up his rare lamb steak with western styled eating utensils. His shoulders shook slightly in silent laughter.

_Oh god, He's laughing at me. _

I gritted my teeth and angrily stabbed at my snail. The shell rolled off my plate.

_Damn rich bastard._

The meeting started as soon as all of us received our meals, just some small talk and some shameless slathering of praises given out by my employers.

Oh, you are so great Ootori-sama!

You are the most wonderful, most intelligent businessman in the world!

Can we please kiss the ground you walk upon so that we may leech off your awesomeness?

Well, it wasn't that ridiculous but you get my drift.

I was just minding my own business A.K.A. still wondering how I can eat this Escargot thingy when the infamous Shadow King resumed into his semi demonic persona.

"Aren't you hungry Fujioka-kun?" he asked, his glasses glinting. "We could still order some Ootoro if you…ah…want it?" The sinister grin he flashed at me ticked me off completely.

_Damn rich asshole. If only I could punch you in the face right now…_

Channelling my former skills as the natural rookie host, I put on my best fake smile and cheerfully said…

"I'm not really that hungry Ootori-sama"

My reply could have fooled him.

Hell, it could have fooled everyone.

Until my stomach growled loudly, showing everyone – specially the Ootori heir – just how empty my belly was.

I wanted to melt through my chair and just disappear from existence.

This time Kyouya-sempai's shoulders shook more violently than before. He put his fingers on the bridge of his glasses to keep it from falling off his face.

My hand clenched and unclenched in frustration.

I needed to get away, to get to the bathroom or anywhere away from here. I wanted to regroup my thoughts, to find a way not to let Kyouya get under my skin in the risk of embarrassing my employers and our entire company in front of the Ootori heir.

I pushed my chair backwards and stood up immediately.

Not noticing the waiter who held a pitcher of freshly squeezed ice cold lemonade behind my back.

Not knowing that doing such an act would make me bump against the said waiter, making him lose his balance and dump the whole contents of that pitcher unto Ootori-sama's head.

Not knowing that from that moment on I had unwittingly changed the course of my life forever.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Yay! I finally finished chapter 1! This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic and I'm quite happy about how it turned out. Hopefully it has minimal grammar mistakes. English isn't m first language and I don't have a beta reader or an editor so there I'm struggling with straightening out my grammar. Bah.

This story is set eight years after Haruhi graduated from Ouran High School. So Haruhi's age is 26 and Kyouya is already 27 in this time line. I hope the characters are not too OOC.

Chapter 2 is already in the works and *might* be uploaded over the weekend.

Thank you for reading! Review and leave constructive criticisms please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The glass pitcher smashed into pieces as soon as it made contact against the hard marble flooring. The harsh sound of breaking glass reverberated throughout the entire room.

My whole body trembled as I stood fixated on that spot.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. _

Deafening silence soon followed. I could hardly hear the anxious pounding of my heart or my unsteady breathing.

"O...o…o… Ootori-sama" the pitiful waiter stuttered. He stumbled backwards, his shoes crushing shards of broken glass.

The low blood pressure overlord sat still, tight lipped. Unadulterated tension emanated from every pore of his body. Maybe I'm just imagining it but I could actually see a thick dark ominous purple aura enveloping his entire being. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and plucked an ice cube off his lemonade soaked hair.

The shadow king then faced my employers and gave a stiff curt bow.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I think our meeting shall be postponed for today" he informed us in a deadpan tone.

My bosses nodded in assent and quickly fumbled for their suit cases, their unfinished meals forgotten. Perhaps they were too relieved that they have been given permission to get the hell away from the obviously enraged Ootori heir.

I bend down slowly, my hands grasping for the hand bag that I kept under my chair.

"Not you, Haruhi"

I flinched.

The Shadow King tilted his head and menacingly glared at me through his glasses. "You will stay"

_Eep!_

Mr. Ishida hesitantly approached our client. "Ah, but Ootori-sama" he raised his arms in a placating gesture "Fujioka-san is needed in our -"

"She. Will. Stay" Kyouya bit out.

Kacho visibly cringed and almost jumped back in alarm. He immediately bowed right after in defeat. This was one man he'd rather not go against. Bucho, acting like the level headed leader that he was, simply bowed and presented his thanks for our sumptuous meals. Both of them fled immediately after that, almost running out of that room, and left me alone to deal with the consequences.

Alone to deal with the Low Blood Pressure Overlord.

This was not my lucky day.

The irate heir simply flicked his fingers. A trio of tall burly body guards came out of no where. Like ninjas finally revealing themselves from their clever disguises. All of them dressed like FBI agents, wearing an all black ensemble and dark tinted glasses. These servants gave a low respectful nod to their master then stood straight, waiting for further instructions.

"TACHIBANA" Kyouya growled and pointed his finger at the servitor who now cowered fearfully at the corner of the room.

My jaw dropped wide open as I watched the tallest of three guards purposely marched toward the said target, gruffly picking him up by the armpits, and practically dragging the poor soul to the exit.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! SPARE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The waiter wailed as he pleaded for his life. He kicked and struggled to release himself from the guard's death grip. All of his efforts ended up in vain. The other attendants scrambled away as Tachibana and his struggling victim passed through. None of them dared to help, fearful that they might be the one next on Ootori-sama's hit list.

I shuddered inwardly. After all these years Kyouya-sempai was still a force to be reckoned with.

_And I'm going to be next on his list._

The Shadow King then directed his piercing glare at me.

_Yes, I think I'm going to be next._

I gulped as I saw those onyx eyes of his peer into my very soul. Normally, I am not afraid of him or his crazy antics but this time I'll make an easy exception. My knees kept shaking. I grasped the side of my skirt and began twisting the soft cloth with my fingers. The remaining waiters and waitresses quivered, unable to move from their posts. Not a single sound could be heard within the room until the demon lord uttered his command.

"Sit down" he dictated. My body immediately followed his order. Not once did I even think of defying him. We may have been colleagues during our high school days but I don't think that fact would buy me a free ticket out of this ordeal.

"I'm so sorry sempai!" I began as I tipped my head down in apology. It was the only action that I could afford to do right now. Running away was not an option. "I didn't know that there was someone standing behind me at that time. I'm really, really sorry"

My heart pounded wildly as I waited for his reaction.

Kyouya sat stock still at the head of the table. His tie stained, hair still matted and drenched. A lemon rind sat unnoticed on the top of his head. He observed me for quite some time, probably contemplating about my proper death sentence or perhaps he's considering what type of torture would suit me best - psychological, mental or physical. Right now he seemed capable of doing all three.

To my surprise, he seized a silver plated Parker pen out of his suit's right pocket, snatched the table napkin he had put on his lap, and began to scribble down a message.

He slipped it towards me. My shaking fingers grabbed the note hesitantly.

_**Meet me at The Peninsula**__** Boutique**__** and Café at the 1**__**st**__** basement level. I shall join you there in 15 minutes. **_

I blinked in disbelief then quickly read it twice. Was this some kind of clever ruse? I was so sure that he would sentence me to damnation for the rest of my life or something similarly sinister. What I did not expect was an invitation to join him at a café.

_Like a date?_ My mind wondered

No. Not really. I don't think that would ever be possible. Not in a million years.

I gazed back at Kyouya-sempai and saw him instruct the two guards who stood next to him. His protectors nodded in agreement at whatever commandment their young master had conferred. He left his seat right after that, brusquely striding out of the room without even sparing me a second glance. One of the guards diligently trailed him from behind. The other approached me, his expression grim.

"Fujioka-san" the guard started. This guard was bald and mustached. His appearance made me recall those mafia criminals often portrayed in movies. One gloved hand reached out towards me as if it wanted to yank me out of my seat.

"You don't have to drag me! I can walk" I exclaimed as I practically leaped out of my chair. My cheeks burned in embarrassment as I stooped down to retrieve my belongings. I may have made one of the biggest blunders in my life but I will not allow myself to suffer the same fate as that pitiful waiter.

With my head held up high, I walked beside my escort and moved towards the secluded door. I ignored the pitiful looks the other waiters and waitresses' kept directing by my way. The main restaurant looked quite empty when we passed through. Only a few customers lingered for it was already past one o' clock. None of the staff minded us and we ambled into the elevator unnoticed.

I closed my eyes and slowly breathed in and out, soothing my nerves and focusing my thoughts.

_What does he want from me?_

This question swirled within my mind ever since the lift left the 24th floor moved towards the lower basement level. What happened was purely unintentional. How could I have known that such a simple act would cause such unbelievable chaos? It was not as if I pre-meditated the whole thing. Accidents do happen. I just hoped Kyouya-sempai would realize that, accept my apology then leave me be.

But experience tells me otherwise. This was Kyouya-sempai that I am talking about. Not Tamaki-sempai who can be moved easily by tears and a few words of explanation. And a certain accident that happened years before just reminded me of just how anal the Ootori-heir was when it came to events like these.

The elevator doors slowly slid open when it reached the right floor. My escort led me into an opulently designed café. If Hunni-sempai was here he'd probably go gaga over the rows and rows of tasty cakes that were displayed by the counter. There were strawberry shortcakes with sugared berries on top, cheesecakes with creamy delightful fillings and succulent mousses that made my mouth water. Just by looking at them I could almost taste the sugary sweetness of their thick icings. I inhaled the distinct aroma of freshly brewed coffee beans. Starbucks seemed cheap and tacky compared to this place.

I occupied one of the available private booths, a small space just enough for two. The body guard left my side and situated himself against the wall. His eyes roved to and fro, inspecting the room for any potential danger. Which is quite silly since coffee shops were least likely to turn into a terrorist hot spot.

I glanced at my wrist watch.

_5 minutes left_

There's still time left. Perhaps I can use it to devise a semi believable alibi.

_3 minutes left_

Or maybe I can devise a plan to slip away unnoticed. Like teleport or something.

_1 minute left_

Scratch that. The Ootori private army will track me down faster than I can utter the word 'escape'.

And then just as I was mentally debating about the pros and cons of running away, the object of my torment walked in exactly on time. Curse his proper upbringing. He swaggered in like the privileged rich kid that he truly was. The guard who watched over me strode over to greet his master. He then led the youngest Ootori to my table. Kyouya-sempai settled himself on the chair right across from mine.

I noticed that he no longer wore his ruined black suit and rather dressed himself with a simple black buttoned up shirt and a pair of slacks. His attire definitely looked less of a CEO and more like something a commoner would wear. But even if he wore those kinds of clothes he still exuded an intimidating aura of authority and the airs of one born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He looked freshly bathed and comfortable too. Now I knew what that fifteen minute interlude was used for.

"Can I get your orders sir?" a waitress approached us and greeted us with a merry little smile.

Kyouya did not bother to ask for the menu. "My usual" he said casually then comfortably slouched back in his seat. It seems that he's also a regular at this shop.

The waitress just nodded in understanding, noting down his request before attending to my needs.

"How about you madam?" she asked me next.

I fingered the menu that was given to me. The vast array of cakes and pastries looked utterly delicious. If only I could afford that ¥1,300 slice of Mont Blanc Chocolate Mousse...

"I'll pass" I said guiltily, shifting uncomfortably as my empty stomach churned in protest. Even if I wanted to stuff it with such delicious fares I don't think I'll be able to afford the price tag that comes with it.

Kyouya's brows narrowed in confusion "You are hungry, aren't you? I'm sure I heard that belly of yours growl like a little tiger a while ago"

_He just had to remind me of that didn't he?_

"I am hungry" I pouted and averted my gaze, unwilling to look him in the eye "but I don't think I can afford to spend a thousand yen just for a piece of cake"

"Who said you were going to pay?" Kyouya simply retorted and lifted that eyebrow of his. The waitress looked a bit nervous by now, sensing imminent trouble, and decided to leave us be for the meantime.

Was he actually planning on treating me to another free meal? I regarded him sceptically. It seemed too good to be true. If this was the Kyouya-sempai that I knew years ago then this offer was probably some kind of trick. Even if it was a sincere unbelievably tempting offer, I'd rather not dig deeper into my own grave.

"Why did you want to meet me here Kyouya-sempai?" I inquired, deciding to cut to the chase. There's no need to pretend that I could get out of this situation unscathed.

"You are still so blunt after all these years." He eyed me with unabashed amusement; the corners of his lips turning up into a smile "I guess some things never change"

"Can you just tell me whatever it is that you want to tell me? Are you going to make me pay for your ruined suit?" I repeated stubbornly. Why can't he just go straight to the point and tell me what I needed to know?

Kyouya sighed audibly, his fingers raked through his short black hair. The annoying smile he sported a moment before turned into a slight frown. "You think too lowly of me Haruhi. I was just thinking of spending some quality time with an old friend"

_Friend_

I cocked my head to the side in bafflement as soon as I heard that word. To tell the truth, I never thought that Kyouya would really consider me as more than just an acquaintance. The interactions we had back in our Host Club days were often brief. Most of the time, he would just tease me or update me about my remaining debt.

Kyouya wasn't like Tamaki sempai or the Hitachiin twins who sought after my friendship in such silly ways. He never cared for me like an older brother would. Like the way our seniors Huni and Mori often did. The shadow king worked solo in the background, his trusty notebook always in tow. He was an individual who had put such a high regard for merits. What good was it for him to befriend a commoner like me? I'm not an heir to an illustrious company or a woman born from a well off family. He himself once told me that he found no credit with acting kindly towards me.

And yet here he was saying that he wanted to spend a few moments with a commoner like me.

A commoner, that for some reason, he considered as a 'friend'.

"You look surprised" he said simply as he leaned back into his chair, noting the change in my expression.

"A little" I admitted as my body relaxed a bit. "I find it weird though for I was so sure that you were going to make me pay or something"

The shadow king's eyebrow lifted up for the nth time.

"Who ever said you are not going to suffer the consequences?" he stated in a matter of fact way "I just told you that I wanted to spend some quality time with you. But since you are so enthusiastic about discussing costs and debts, I would like to inform you that you are going to pay for some… damages"

I gritted my teeth. _I knew it. _Kyouya sempai was still Kyouya sempai after all.

"How much am I going to pay then?"

Kyouya touched his chin with his fingers as if in deep thought

"Considering the fact that the suit was specially hand sewn for me, shipped in straight from Milan and that its maker, Valentino, retired a month ago…"

His eyes flashed in calculation.

"Your newly acquired debt is about ¥200,000 in total"

My face paled.

"You're kidding r-r-right?" I nearly shrieked. "¥200,000 FOR A SUIT?"

"Since when does an Ootori 'kid' about money matters?" His glasses gleamed malevolently. The rich bastard clearly enjoyed the situation. I could actually imagine a pair of sharp horns sprouting out from the back of his head.

I calculated the cost with my fingers. If I would divide it with my monthly salary it would take me years before I would be able to pay it off. Not to mention that I still had to pay off monthly electrical and water bills.

Only an hour and a half had passed since I had met him and I'm suddenly waist deep in debt.

_Bloody rich bastard_

"Don't worry" Kyouya continued gleefully as a waiter supplied him a steaming cup of Earl Grey Milk Tea and some freshly baked scones "At least this time you wouldn't be shouldering the cost by yourself. I'll make sure that the idiot who dumped lemonade on me would shoulder more than half of your burden. You'll just pay me ¥90,000. That's quite reasonable. Don't you agree?"

Reasonable? When was ¥90,000 ever reasonable? Oh my mother in heaven! Can I please punch that annoying smirk off his flawless face?

"It wasn't his fault, sempai" I muttered and decided to just show my displeasure by scowling disapprovingly at him. "You do know that what happened was just an accident?"

Kyouya brought the warm cup to his lips and sipped his tea. "But a part of his job is to prevent such 'accidents' to happen" he countered my point simply "My hotel does not need incompetent employees"

_HIS HOTEL?_

My jaw dropped wide open. A mosquito could've entered it and I still wouldn't have noticed. No wonder why he walked about as if he owned the place because HE REALLY DID OWN IT. I felt a bit confused.

"I don't understand it sempai" I asked tactlessly "I thought your family were involved in the medical and hospital industry"

It was a simple question but I saw him tightly grip the base of his teacup as soon as he heard it. He pursed his lips and carefully placed the half drunk drink on the table. Dark eyes glazed over for a second before he drew in a quick breath of air.

"True. My family does dabble in the medical and hospital industry" He clenched his fist. I wondered why he did so.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk about" he then continued, quickly regaining his composure. Kyouya leaned forward, his face almost inches from mine. I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment. It was a clever way for him to distract me and change the topic so easily.

"So what have you been up to these past few years, Haruhi Fujioka?"

___________________________________________________________

We talked a lot. Seconds changed into minutes then turned into hours until I finally forgot to mind the time. Surprisingly, I felt at ease conversing with a man I thought I had shared absolutely nothing in common. My prejudice soon melted away into rapt attention. Like a well seasoned host, he entertained me with engaging critiques, even offering various topics from politics to criminal law. It was probably a skill that he had learned during our host club days. Most of all, I found it amusing me that he could act as if eight long years have not passed.

"How are you and your father?" he questioned after finishing his informative commentary about the new laws created by our government.

"Fine I guess" I wondered why he sounded so concerned "I finally graduated from law school last year. Father is still the same as always. But I thought that you would have known about that sempai"

Kyouya took a bite from his scone. Of course he also offered me some of those delectable pastries but I declined each and every time. I totally lost my appetite the moment I heard him utter the word 'debt'.

"Not really. I have stopped taking tabs on you after graduation" He informed me "I think it is none of my business to continue to dabble with your affairs"

This surprised me a bit for he knew everything about me and my family when we were schooled in Ouran. Not that it was a hard thing for him to do since father deliberately shared a lot of information about me to the host club's vice president. Finding out about people's private businesses used to be his favourite hobby but a part of me also understood why.

To tell the truth, we all started to become distant after graduation. The host club had become defunct since then. At first, Tamaki-sempai, Hunni-sempai, Mori-sempai or the Twins would make it a point to take me out to dinner during their free days or just send me some inquiries about my well being through e-mail or text. Sometimes Kyouya-sempai would check up on me too. Through the years the meetings and the text messages became sparse as their various responsibilities demanded most of their time.

Until one day it had become a normal occurrence not to receive even a single message at all.

Its not that we consciously broke off the host club's close familial like relationship. The ties that bonded just us slowly unravelled with the passage of time and fate sent us walking into different paths.

"Haruhi" Kyouya voice snapped me out of my internal musings "I think its time for us to call it a day"

"Oh" I consulted my watch and saw that it was already past seven in the evening. Exactly five hours and fifteen minutes of non-stop conversation. Time flied faster than I thought. I needed to get home to help my father cook dinner.

"Thank you for a wonderful time sempai. I have to go home now." I gathered my things, moved out of my seat then respectfully bowed in farewell. And I really did have fun. More that I thought I ought to.

I turned on my heels and was about to head for the exit when I felt a strong hand grasp my wrist. My whole body stiffened at initial contact and I peered back at the one responsible for stopping me.

Kyouya's glasses gleamed mischievously.

"I'll take you home" he decided, not even giving me an option.

My cheeks flushed crimson. My feet stepping away as I tried to twist my arm loose. I tried to say no, to assure him that I can go home by myself but Shadow King disregarded my protest. His fingers tightened to the point that it felt painful.

I felt helpless as he stood up and led me away. Walking, almost breaking into a run as we exited that establishment. Not even stopping to pay for his tab. Not even paying attention to the loyal guards who struggled to keep up with our pace. Leading me to the emergency exit then running down the stairwell and into the parking lot.

There a polished black limousine waited to take us away.

His hand released its hold and moved to touch the small of my back, gently pushing me through the car's opening and into the back seat. He himself seated right next to my shell shocked form.

"Drive" he instructed his driver and the car roared into life then drove swiftly into the night.

___________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:**

I finally finished chapter two! Sorry for the delay but I found it difficult to finish this one. For some reason chapter one was easier to write. I like how this chapter turned out. Hee! Kyouya is such a spoiled brat. He gets what he wants when he wants it. Not much happens in this chapter though.

Hmm… I think I made the Shadow King a little bit too evil. Not that I mind though. I like evil Kyouya than a pussy Kyouya. Evil smirking handsome rich bastards ahoy!

There might be a lot of mistakes. I still don't have a beta reader/editor so please bear with me. I will also try to re-edit chapter one. Thank you to those who pointed out some mistakes! It really helps me to become a better writer.

Thank you to all those wonderful people who reviewed my first chapter. I was actually surprised that a lot of you found that chapter funny. I was actually worried that it was too boring. Thank you so uch! Your words of appreciation actually gave me the inspiration to finish this second chapter. I already have an idea of what to write in the 3rd one. Hopefully I'll be able to start on that one as soon as possible.

FUN FACT:

The Peninsula Hotel actually exists. I was researching for five star hotels located in Tokyo and I found this wonderful place. Visit their website to see pictures of the hotel, the PETER restaurant and the Café & Boutique. I want to stay there one day if I'll ever get to travel back to Japan but alas I don't think a mere commoner like me can afford such an expensive place.

P.S.

Please pray for my country. The Philippines was ravaged by the typhoon Ketsana and left millions of people without homes and hundreds are dead.

Now go review and share ideas! Constructive criticisms are welcome. And yes, reviews give me that extra boost to finish chapters so click that little button okay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'_I'll take you home_' The Shadow King offered.

But he didn't need to.

I definitely didn't want him to.

And it puzzled me to no end as to why we ended up here in his limousine, sitting side by side as the world outside swirled into a total blur.

"Drive" I heard him command. The engine roared into life and our vehicle began to move forward. It took a sharp turn to the left then another to the right and quickly exited the hotel parking lot. I peered through the dark tinted windows and saw his other bodyguards. The three suited men slipped into another car and hurriedly pursued us from behind.

I sighed in frustration.

Now it's too late. No matter how much I wanted to get out of this wretched situation I am trapped like helpless animal kept in an iron cage.

"I really don't need this, sempai" I muttered darkly. My nimble fingers wrung my hand bag's handle and twisted the leather strips into a tightly wound mess. If only I could do the same kind of damage to a certain Ootori heir's neck…

After all these years I'm still at the mercy of some wealthy asshole's silly whims.

It's not that I didn't appreciate the gesture. I just hated the way I'm waved around like a ragged doll. Like a play thing with no sense of free will.

He merely smirked at me and relaxed himself against the leather covered seats, crossing his arms over his chest as he completely dismissed the fact that my eyes were glaring daggers at him. We stayed like that for sometime, basically ignoring each other, until a loud buzzing sound interrupted our peace.

Kyouya's head snapped up in reaction and his gaze moved towards the car's front seat.

"Yes?"

"Where are we headed to, Ootori-sama?" a man with a loud gruff voice asked. The chauffer if my suspicions were correct.

Dark onyx eyes regarded me for a brief moment before he asked me a question. "Do you still live in the same apartment complex?"

I bit my tongue. A whole litany of curses kept popping up in my thoughts, tempting me to curse my tormentor to hell and beyond.

"Yes" I finally replied after controlling the urge "But I'd rather that you'd just drop me off to a nearby subway station, sempai"

Anywhere else in Tokyo would be fine in fact.

As long as it would be really far away from my home AND my over- protective drama queen of a father.

I shuddered inwardly as I imagined what my dad's reaction would be if he would ever see Kyouya, his favorite out of the host club members, accompanying me home tonight. Couple that with his new found hobby of trying to pair me up with any young man that he deemed worthy and I've got real pain in the ass problem on my hands.

You see my father recently got this strange idea in his head that never-having-a-boyfriend-since-birth at the age of twenty six was a serious life threatening situation. Like an incurable disease that needed to be cured immediately or a foreseeable grave threat to his future grandchildren's own existence.

Judging from his reaction from the last time he saw me walking at close proximity with a person of the opposite sex, I think it's better for me to come home alone.

Kyouya instantly hiked a brow at my request. "To the Fujioka household" he declared a second later, totally ignoring what I had just said. He informed the chauffer of my exact address and even added some specific instructions. Our transport veered off to the right and entered another street, taking a shortcut that would take us closer to our destination.

I glowered right at him and clenched my teeth. He only leaned back against his seat and faced away from me, obviously pretending that I'm nothing but thin air.

Wow.

He forced me to come along and now he ignores me?

I rolled my eyes.

_Jerk_

With the way our vehicle sped through the streets of Tokyo it didn't surprise me that it only took us only a few minutes to reach my home. The car stopped smoothly in its tracks as it parked in front of the apartment building. His bodyguard's transport followed suit.

Moonlight and a few lamp posts lighted the deserted street. Thank god that none of my neighbors were out and about at such an hour. I don't think I could handle the silly far fetched rumors that would spring up from those rumor mongering busy bodies if they would ever saw me coming out from an expensive looking midnight black limousine.

I breathed in, clearing my mind of any lingering pent-up frustrations. Proper etiquette demanded that I should show him my gratitude. Even if I didn't like the way he pushed me around, even if I felt the strong tempting impulse to strangle that neck of his...

"Thank you for accompanying me home, sempai" I politely told the shadow king. There. I said it. Can I go home now?

Without waiting for his reaction, I rose from my seat and reached out to open the car door. A definite click resounded as the lock unbolted. Moving swiftly, I gathered my belongings and I stepped out unto the concrete sidewalk. I confidently walked away from the limo. Naively thinking that the nightmare had finally ended…

Until I felt a familiar hand grasped my own.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I blurted out, whisking around to gape at the one who stopped my departure. My pulse raced as Kyouya-sempai's thumb brushed across my palm, leaving a strange tingling sensation on my sensitive skin.

"Taking you home" the Shadow King merely stated as he cocked his head to the side, his glasses glinting sinisterly under the moonlight. It was as if he thought that the act was blatantly obvious from the start.

By now I have learned one important lesson.

Rich bastards cannot comprehend the meaning of the word 'no'.

Or that the word probably doesn't even exist in their vocabulary.

Kyouya still implemented his will no matter how much I opposed, protested or outright resisted against it. He escorted me up the staircase, humming a strange tune while we walked up those steps. My heart hammered wildly against my chest as his fingers intertwined with mine, warming my cold trembling hand as we moved closer to my apartment on the second floor.

Everything felt like a clichéd shoujo manga plotline.

A really weird, impossible and outright crazy shoujo manga plotline.

"Can you please release my hand now?" I rudely told him when we stood in front of the entrance to my family's living quarters. Now that he have achieved the 'Taking Haruhi home' part of his cockamamie plan can he just please stop this charade and leave me be?

The low blood pressure over lord loosened his vice-like grip. "As you wish" I heard him say. Stepping away from him, I fumbled with my bag and searched for my key. When found, I immediately slid it into the key hole and unlocked the door.

He could leave now. Go back to his luxurious four story mansion or just plain go away. But Kyouya approached me and stood tall behind my back. I could feel him, his overbearing presence seemingly too near. Too unbelievably near for my liking. He watched over me like a looming specter observing a haunted prey.

"Don't even think of running away" Kyouya whispered closely to my ear, his warm breath sending unholy shivers through my spine.

My hands shook in fury as I twisted the doorknob open.

"You don't need to remind me sempai" I said through gritted teeth.

I slipped through the walkway and forcefully slammed the door shut with a loud thud, leaving Kyouya-sempai standing alone on the front porch. Closing my eyes, I leaned back against the hard wooden surface and slowly slid down to slump upon the marble floor.

_Why was he doing this?_

I couldn't understand him at all. One minute he'd try to treat me out and another he's handing out threats. Sometimes I could see through him and yet sometimes I couldn't even get through that impenetrable wall that he often surrounded himself with.

"Haruhi?"

My whole body stiffened when I heard another male voice call out my name. I sighed in relief when I saw my own father standing in the hallway. Dad wore a frilly pink apron with the words "World's Best Daddy" stitched in front. He held a worn cookbook in his left hand and a mixing spoon in his right. His long wavy auburn hair neatly put in place by a flower print bandanna. He totally looked like a pretty domesticated house wife. The unshaven stubble on his chin would be the only indication that he was a man.

"Is there anything wrong darling?" Father approached me tentatively. His eyes narrowed, observing me from head to foot and took note of my agitated expression.

"No!" I waved dismissively at him. "I feel fine dad!"

Father pouted his red glossed lips, dark brown eyes narrowing as he stared straight at me.

"Did you come home alone?" he asked.

My jaw dropped wide open. Was my dad developing some kind of inhumane superpower that allows him to sniff out foul play or read minds?

"Ahahaaha… What makes you think that?" I replied, letting out a nervous laugh while my mind reeled.

_Oh god. Don't let him find out. Please. Please. Please._

"Because my lovely daddy instinct tells me so" Father quipped in reply as he put down what he held on top of a nearby table top. He approached me but I rose up and blocked the doorway, trying to stop him from even prying it open.

With one hand, he gently pushed me aside and out of the way. He grasped the door handle, twisting around it until it unbolted.

The door swung wide open

But the front porch was empty, the street below deserted.

As if the Shadow King and his private limousine simply disappeared without a trace.

__________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you to all those people who have taken their time to post a review. I was really struggling with two damn monsters better known as 'writer's block' and 'mild depression'. Your reviews gave me that extra boost and determination to finish the damn thing. I deleted my first three drafts of this chapter just because it didn't feel 'right' and had to start from scratch. That's one of the reasons why it took too long.

I hope you guys do enjoy this one even if it was shorter than the first two chapters. I do hope that Kyouya or Haruhi wasn't too OOC. Gah. Keeping characters 'in-character' is damn hard.

It's really hard for me to find some time to write right now since my work schedule had been changed to a more grueling time slot. Thus I always come home physically and emotionally drained. Making it even harder for me to write so even if I want to post a chapter a day it's just not possible at the moment. But I do try to write even just for an hour each a day – if my schedule permits me to do so. I do hope I'll be able to churn out the next chapters faster though.

But chapter 4 might be delayed again. I shall be taking a week long vacation in Australia! Woo hoo! Tis going to be the first time I'll visit the land down under.

Leave a review! Comments, suggestions… anything! It makes me really happy to hear from my readers.

Thank You

~forthelulz~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Are you absolutely, totally, really, really sure that you came home alone last night?"

I stared at my father's inquisitive expression and immediately rolled my eyes.

How many times had he blurted out that same inane question? Was it ten, twenty or fifty? He even asked at random out of the blue moments as if wanting to catch me off guard; before we ate our dinner, as I got myself ready to go to sleep, as soon as I woke up and opened my eyes, before I took my bath and while I brushed my teeth. Questioning even now as I discarded my fluffy slippers into the shoe closet and slipped into my favourite pair of pumps, readying myself for another gruelling day at the office.

Father shook his head in disappointment, making his long wavy hair tumble into a dishevelled mess. He still wore the same shirt he had on the night before. The stubble on his chin roughened his near feminine features and the dark double eye bags indicated that he had not even have an inch of sleep last night. The thought of his dear Haruhi accompanied by an unknown man had probably sent him into an agitating sleepless frenzy.

We both stood right in front of our front door. Coincidentally in the same position we were in the night before. Though this time I was the one trying to get to the door and he was the one doing his outmost best to stop me from even twisting the doorknob open. Father tried his best to squeeze out even an itty bitty bit of information out of my tightly clamped lips before I stepped out of his sight.

"I woke up extra early today just to make this bento for you" he pouted his glossed lips and thrust the carefully packaged lunch into my hands "and you reward me with snobbery?" he continued in mock hurt.

Now he's blatantly using the get-Haruhi-feel-guilty-about-daddy-doing-his-best-for-his-cute-daughter strategy.

_Great, just damn great._

I huffed and stuffed the bento or 'the product of his blood, sweat and tears' into my bag. "I came home alone last night." I systematically replied.

Father's brown eyes bore into mine. His intense gaze tried to dissect the deepest darkest depths of my soul. My feet shifted uncomfortably. I immediately averted my gaze from his, opting to look upwards at the dusty ceiling.

Of course I'd deny it each and every time - even if my dad was inhumanely spot on with his suspicions. If only to avoid the drama llama at all cost. And since I didn't want to surrender to the enemy…

My eyes widened as I took a sudden step backwards. I pointed a shaky finger towards a random corner of the room and squeaked.

"Look it's my mother's ghost!"

Father whisked around "WHERE?"

And that's just what I needed to get away.

Within those mere seconds I slipped past him, unlocked the door and swung it wide open. I rushed down the staircase, letting out a whoop of joy as I heard my father's loud shouts of protest coming from our second floor apartment.

Fujioka Haruhi = 1

Fujioka Ranka = 0

Diversionary tactics worked every time.

* * *

Unfortunately, my newly found mirth instantly faded as soon as I arrived in front of my office building. I stared at the looming structure and bit my lower lip.

I'm not naive. Not a starry eyed girl who believed that everything would turn out to be okay even if the world around me crumbled into nothingness. Instinctively, I knew that my actions the day before would cost me more than just a ninety thousand yen debt.

I never even contemplated the possibility that I still had a job to get back to. Accident or not, I cannot argue against the humiliation that I caused for the company and my employers. I'd be the luckiest rookie in the entire planet if I could get away from this unscathed. And he chance of that would be next to none.

"Its time to face the music" I whispered to myself, willing myself to face the inevitable head on.

I took a tentative step forward and my body just went with flow. My mind went delightfully blank and my heart numb. It was as if I was just re-tracing the route I go through every single day. Waking up in the morning then commuting to the office. Walking into the building and moving into the elevator then exiting into the 5th floor. Entering the office space and sitting in front of my table within my narrow cubicle. Like clockwork. Like a predictable rhythmic daily ritual that I knew by heart.

But this day was unlike those of the past.

And the first indication of the apocalypse came in an unexpected form.

I stopped in my tracks as soon as I heard whispers coming from my normally empty cubicle. I approached slowly only to discover a herd of twittering females crammed within that small space. Whispering collectively as they fussed about the magazines they each held in their hands, too occupied with them selves to even notice my presence.

Why were they all here? I'm not exactly popular. I normally kept to myself when I'm at the office, never bothering to mingle with my colleagues if it was not connected to the job at hand. It's a place for work after all. Not for friendly chit chats.

Stealthily, I hid myself behind a filing cabinet and listened closely to their muted conversations.

"Oh my god, how could she even keep a secret as big as this from us? " The fashion conscious Miyuki moaned while she flipped through the pages of her own magazine..

"And he's so hot too!" the boss' secretary piped in "Talk about smoking!"

They all nodded in complete agreement. Some complimented this mystery man's sexy dark onyx eyes or swooned over his oh so perfect features.

"To think that she acts as if she never had a boyfriend in her entire life" I heard another one snort in derision "How sneaky that Fujioka-san is!"

The last statement blew over me like a bomb.

Good looking boyfriend?

Secrets?

Me?

"Umm… excuse me. What are you all talking about?" I said, finally exposing my position.

The women froze in mid motion. I walked into my cubicle with a sunny smile on my face. They stared disbelievingly at first then instinctively scattered away. Possibly feeling too embarrassed to be caught rumor mongering within office hours. Only two were left behind. Miyuki and the secretary named Megumi. They simply glared at me, the fires of jealousy raging within their eyes.

Miyuki simply stood her ground and glowered at me. "We were talking about you and your secrets Fujioka-san"

"Eh?" I scratched my head. Honestly, what were they talking about? I felt completely baffled since the truth was that I never really did have a boyfriend in my entire twenty-six years of existence.

"This secret" she dangled the magazine in front of my face.

I scanned the front page and blanched.

There was my picture. My own beloved face photo edited next to the man I often refer to as the Shadow King. The headline printed in front made me want to bang my head against the nearest available wall.

**ONE OF JAPAN'S MOST COVETED MULTI-BILLIONAIRE BACHELOR FINALLY FINDS TRUE LOVE: Kyouya Ootori falls for a common girl in this modern Cinderella tale.**

"EEEEH?" My jaw dropped. I felt a vein throb somewhere in my brain.

"Oh please, don't even deny it" the bucho's personal secretary rolled her eyes "The magazine also produced pictures for proof!" She opened her own copy and turned several pages before shoving it in front of my face.

There, printed on the magazine's glossy page, was a picture of me and sempai sitting in a private table at a familiar looking café. The caption quoted…

**The Ootori heir on a romantic date with his new found love at The Peninsula Hotel Café and Boutique. **

I gritted my teeth. My hand itched to rip that page to shreds. They called it a bloody romantic date? Hell, no! It's more of like the Shadow King giving out my death sentence or better known as my newly acquired debt.

"He's just a colleague of mine back in high school" I practically shouted my defence to my jealous ridden office mates.

Miyuki flipped her chestnut brown hair over her shoulder. "And we are just really stupid" she sarcastically retorted "So what do you think of these pictures miss-oh-he's-just-my-colleague?" Her manicured fingers forcefully flipped the page of her own magazine and showed it to me as she pointed out two other pictures.

I stared, aghast.

The photos were taken in front of my apartment building. One was a shot of me and Kyouya-sempai with our hands intertwined as we walked up the staircase. The caption commented…

**The handsome business magnate escorts his princess home.**

The other one showed a close up picture of the Ootori heir leaning behind me. Taken at a certain angle it looked as if Kyouya-sempai was giving me a kiss on the cheek. The comment on this was even more sickening than the one before it.

**Two love birds sharing a sweet romantic kiss under the moonlight.**

My whole body shook in fury and I felt a vein pop somewhere. I grabbed the magazine out of Miyuki's hands and finally did what it longed to do since the moment it my eyes saw that cursed page. Ripping it, shredding it twice then dumping the garbage where it belonged - in the trash bin.

"Don't ruin my copy!" Miyuki cried out like a banshee. She quickly snatched it away from me and saved the rest of my prey.

"And don't scream, chat and lounge around during office hours Miyuki-san" a loud grave male voice suddenly interjected making three of us whip around to look at the speaker.

It was Ishida-kacho, our section manager. Miyuki, Megumi and I froze. Ishida-kachõ snarled. Then the two frantically ran away to their own cubicles, leaving me alone to deal with my own boss.

Mr. Ishida glared at me and studied me from head to foot.

"Fujioka-san, please follow me" he turned and walked forward.

_Follow him? _My heart thumped.

We traipsed through the office walkway. My co-workers whispered among themselves as passed by. We approached the elevator and he pushed 'up' button. I gulped as the doors opened. That probably meant that we were to meet in Yamato-buchõ's office on the 6th floor.

The Hayabusa Asuka Law Offices was one of the largest reputable firms in Tokyo. It encompasses two floor levels. Most of the beginner level and administrative employees occupied at the fifth floor. While the big bosses, the top lawyers and the president of the firm itself all had private offices on the sixth level. Newcomers rarely even set foot on this floor. Being asked to accompany a boss only meant two things. Its either you did something incredibly good or your life is on the line.

In other words, I am in so much trouble.

The lift halted. Its doors slid open and we walked through, only stopping when we reached the entrance to the over-all manager's main office. Kachõ coughed a bit then knocked against the door three times.

"I have brought Fujioka-san as you wished"

"Come in" I heard our general manager reply through the intricately carved door. Ishida-san nodded in acknowledgement, pushed the door open and ushered me inside. This was it. Doomsday had come.

"Ah, Fujioka-san" our Yamato-buchõ, our over-all manager, greeted me with a smile "You have finally come"

_Eh? _I couldn't understand the cheerful greeting. Wasn't I supposed to be fired or shouted at? What was going on?

I curtsied at my boss "Good morning, sir"

"Good morning too, Fujioka-san!" Bucho let out a boisterous laugh "But you should also greet our guest. He's been waiting for you"

_Guest?_

I was too focused on my superior that I hardly noticed that another person was in the room. My heart thumped crazily and my stomach turned into knots of anxiety. I turned around.

There, leaning against the corner of the wall, hiding among the shadows was Kyouya-sempai. His glasses glinted malevolently, a sly smirk gracing his perfect features. The aura of evil enveloped his entire being. But it disappeared in a blink of an eye once Kacho greeted the great Ootori-sama. The smirk turned into a strange smile.

"Good morning, Fujioka-san. Good morning, Ishida-san" the Ootori heir sweetly greeted us and supplied such an obviously faked smile.

I cringed. The world sweet definitely didn't exactly fit to describe him.

"Good morning, Ootori-sama" I clenched my fists, replying even it hurt my pride to refer to him as that. But insulting him in front of my bosses would cause me my job – if I still had a job that is. I bowed down respectfully then kept my gaze away from the Shadow King's.

Bucho chortled some more. He seemed to be in a very good mood right now. "That's good! Now its time for me to inform you of why you were summoned to come here"

I straightened up and steeled myself. He'll fire me. Oh I was so sure that he would. Maybe this was Kyouya's cruel way of humiliating me. To watch on as my boss fired me from my first job ever.

"Fujioka-san" Mr. Yamato seriously looked into my eyes "I regret to inform you that we, the Hyabusa Asuka Law Firm shall be releasing you from our employment…"

That's it. I was right after all. I am fired.

"But you shall be receiving bigger responsibilities" he continued on. "So I wish you luck in your new position"

"Eh? I don't understand" I inquired "What new position? I thought I am fired."

Bucho's cheeks coloured as soon as he heard the word 'fired', as if he was caught red handed, but he answered my question anyway.

"From now on you shall be Ootori-sama's personal assistant!"

I stared at him.

I stared at Kyouya-sempai.

Then my vision turned grey and my world turned upside down.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter 4 is finished! Yay! I was supposed to finish this earlier but I lost my momentum. Being on hiatus caused a major writer's block. I did enjoy my vacation but I actually felt that I couldn't get back to the flow of the story after taking such a long break. Determination pushed me through once again. This is my first multi-chapter fic after all and I really do want to finish it till the end.

My trip to Australia was wonderful. I visited lots of places and was able to see lots and lots of fluffy Koalas. Kangaroos are nice but I like Koalas better. We stayed only at Melbourne though but it was fine since we visited lots of places anyway. I want to go back there someday. Maybe even live and work there too.

I have already started on part one of Chapter 5. Hopefully, that one wouldn't take me too long to write. Lots of stuff will be happening in the next several chapters. Haruhi's life will get even more complicated than it is now. He he he.

I haven't been able to double check this chapter so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I just wanted to post it before the day ends.

Thank you once again for your wonderful reviews. I do try to do my best in every chapter. I hope this one was up to par with the others or even better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Exactly thirty five minutes ago I entered the my boss' office with no doubt in mind that I would be fired, laid off or just plan banished from my work place forever. Really, I didn't have any hope for anything else. But for some reason I ended up becoming something worse…

I ended up as Kyouya Ootori's personal assistant.

Or his newly acquired slave.

Oh lucky me.

"You're kidding me… right?" I nervously muttered as I slipped a glance towards the source of all damnation. Kyouya simply lounged like a stoic statue in his corner, his facial expression unreadable.

Yamato-bucho avoided looking straight into my eyes but let a beefy hand pat my back reassuringly. "Ootori-sama wishes to employ you Fujioka-san. We have already approved the transfer and you shall be working under him as soon as tomorrow morning"

At that moment I felt as if the ground beneath my feet opened up and swallowed me whole. My own employers sold my soul to the devil and sent it straight into hell fire. Not even bothering to ask what I wanted. Not showing a bit of sympathy for their once upon a time employee. How could they? I did my best at work. Exerting the best effort and even going the extra mile. And yet in the end everything was crushed and thrown away like soiled paper.

Just because of _him_.

In desperation my gaze turned towards my section manager. Maybe he would go against it. Maybe he would turn into an avenging angel. He did say once that I was one of his best rookies. But Ishida-kacho kept his head bowed down. A definite frown added lines to his already aged features. Any slight attempt to catch his attention failed. To him the swirls of grey on the marble floor seem more interesting than my current predicament.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, feeling abandoned. "Why don't you just tell me that I am fired?"

_Just tell me the truth._ It was all that I wanted to hear from my boss' lips. Not this farce of a promotion. The truth might hurt but its better than lies.

"Yamato-san and Ishida-san can you please leave the room for a moment?"

Our attention instantly snapped towards the heir leaning so casually against the wall. With an easy smile, Kyouya Ootori adjusted the specs further up the bridge of his nose and stood taller, commanding a sense of authority that only he could assert.

Never in my whole stay in this firm have I seen my employers act like bumbling fools. These usually confident men whom I had often paid with the outmost respect were now painfully unsure of what next step to take. And yet, just like yesterday in the hotel, both of them seemed to bend easily under Kyouya-sempai's will. Ishida-kacho and Yamato-bucho exchanged wary glances at first but nodded in acknowledgement soon after. The two grown men shuffled through the doorway and locked it up once again with a definite click.

Gathering what courage I had left, I breathed in and glared at my senior. He moved away from the wall, only stopping a few steps away from me and let his hip rest against my boss' heavy wooden table. His eyes crinkled in amusement.

Clearly, for him this was all but just a viable source of entertainment.

"Would you like to sit down, Haruhi?" he motioned towards the chair beside the table on his right.

I shook my head.

No. I'd rather not, thank you very much. I'd rather stand tall and face him on an even footing.

I closely observed him and mentally noted every little detail. From his immaculately combed hair to his newly polished shoes. He wore another obviously expensive suit. This time it was pinstriped with thin lines of grey.

And I wondered just how many more of those classy tailored suits did he stash within his numerous closets in his home. Making me realize just how much of an ass he was for making me pay up for one when he obviously owned one too many. One suit shouldn't matter to a multi-billionaire heir, right?

But Kyouya-sempai was still Kyouya-sempai. And I had long resigned to the fact that no matter how much Kyouya would try to hide behind fake smiles and a polite façade the truth was that my sempai was an asshole.

"Sempai, why are you doing this?" I started, wanting to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.

"Doing what?" he challenged, folding his arms across his chest "Employ you?"

"They were going to fire me. Aren't they?"

He pursed his lips for a moment then… "Yes"

"Is that the reason why you want to hire me?"

For a moment we were silent. Then I saw a corner of his lips curl into a shadow of a smirk. "Perhaps… its one of the reasons"

I blinked, baffled once again. Sometimes I wonder what his real intentions were. Was he actually trying to help me or was this another trick up his sleeve? Was he actually offering me another job just because I lost my own? Or was this a charity case of the obnoxiously rich pitying the poor.

But I'm not going to bend. I'm not going to end up like my bosses who seem too fearful of him to even grow their own spines.

"Then I should decline then. I'm sorry but I cannot accept your job proposal, sempai" I said simply. My pride ordered me to do so. I do not need him of all people to show me some sympathy. With that I turned on my heel with every intention to move forward towards the door.

"So what do you plan to do then?" he drawled.

I halted. The question dug deep into the nagging fears that I tried so hard to ignore. The same fears that I tried so much to bury deep underneath.

"Resign and be left jobless? As I remember Haruhi you still have one little problem that you need to deal with"

I whirled around and eyed him with contempt. "I can look for another job"

And I guess I could go through the hassle of making new resumes. Scouring the classified ads for openings then going through nerve wracking interviews day after day. To live with uncertainty for several months, not knowing where I will get my much needed pay even if it would caused such a great inconvenience to my family.

Kyouya kept silent after he heard my reply. Then he let out a ragged breath. "Why are you so against the idea of working under me, Haruhi?" he then asked "I am only here to help..."

And I wonder just how sincere his words were. He did tell me about the benefits, about the salary to be more specific. Like a snake tempting an innocent Eve with a luscious shiny red apple. He offered me a larger pay, almost twice the amount than I would receive from my old job. It almost made my jaw drop at the obscene raise. It would be helpful he said, easier for me to pay the debt and easier for him to collect it through salary deduction.

And right then and there, I wished that my life had been easier.

Then maybe, just maybe, his offer wouldn't tempt me so much.

It's a fact that my family was never rich. My meagre salary and my father's earnings from the bar where he worked at were what we all had to make ends meet. A little bit to pay for the rent and another portion for the seemingly never ending bills. But it was never enough in the end. Losing my job will definitely hit us hard financially.

And that was what I feared the most.

Money did made the world go round. No matter how much I want to deceive myself by telling that love for family will always be enough. Not even my naivety can dispel that truth.

"You shall work under me for six months." he continued with his voice soft and unbelievably sincere "After that you are free to leave and would also be debt free. Think about it, Haruhi. This kind of set up would be convenient for both of us"

_Convenient... _Ah, such a double-edged word.

And I wondered why he seemed to care so much. Why he seemed hell bent on 'helping' me. Not that I thought that he was being helpful since he was the source of the problem in the first place. He's better off being helpful if he would just cancel the damn debt altogether. But no! Mr. Ootori just had to act like a hypocritical knight in shining armour.

I held my hands together. My options were dwindling as it were.

"I'll think about it, sempai..."

He smiled when he heard my reply but the warmth of it never did reach his eyes.

"Then I shall be waiting for your answer then, Fujioka-san." Kyouya-sempai bowed politely "If you would excuse me, I have another business meeting to attend to"

With this he effectively cut our meeting short.

And I could only look on as he walked through the doorway, leaving me alone in this room. My thoughts still wrapped around the idea of him offering me a job. It numbed my brain, almost leaving me in a trance like state.

Then I hit my forehead with my palm. And my heart skipped in sheer horror.

Oh god. I forgot to ask of he even knew about that horrific magazine.

Immediately, I ran to the door and accidentally bumped against my now ex-employers.

"Fujioka-san!" Kacho exclaimed as he steadied himself from being toppled over. Ishida-bucho frowned at me disapprovingly, assisting the higher up with a strong right arm.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted back as I ran past them, almost skidding against the smooth marble floor. But when I got there the hall was empty – too late.

Damn. How does he do that? Practically disappearing like Houdini. I turned around and saw that both my now former bosses were frowning at me.

"I guess I would now go down and clear my cubicle" I mumbled politely and started to walk towards the elevator, blushing crimson at the fact that I had effectively humiliated myself once again. I pushed the down button and wondered what kind of bloody miracle I needed just to get out of this situation.

* * *

"Hi dad! Guess what? I got fired from my first job ever"

I massaged my temple, feeling really stupid. Practicing in front of a shut door wasn't really the most intelligent thing to do. Well, experts do say that practice makes it perfect. But how can I just go in and simply tell my father about it?

Say it with a smile?

Jokingly tell him that I was the one who quitted instead?

Or can somebody just shoot me right now and spare me the misery?

I sighed, my hand tightening its hold on the paper bag that I held in my hand. It contained what few personal belongings I owned in my now former cubicle. Not much, just a stapler, a notebook and a few pens. My replacement wouldn't even know that someone named Fujioka Haruhi even graced that cubicle once upon a time.

Yes, I have been stalling like a bloody fool. Dread twisted my guts until I felt nauseous enough. But I can't stand here like an idiot forever can I?

I took in a deep breath and opened the door.

And there, patiently waiting on the other side was my dearest father, sitting cross legged on the floor only a few feet away from the door. Glowering right at me as if he had been waiting for my arrival since who knows when.

"Haruhi..." he hissed and crossed his arms.

"Umm…" A nervous smile spread on my lips. Then I waved a little. "Hi?"

His glare hardened even more. If looks could kill I'd probably be a freshly killed corpse by now.

"Good afternoon. You're home early dearest daughter" Father's voice dripped thick with sarcasm.

I nervously slipped out of my pumps and slowly walked towards my dad. Father narrowed his eyes, glaring down at me from head to toe. And I wondered why he acted as if I had done something morally offending or something.

Unless…

_Oh god. Don't tell me he already knew about it!_

"D-d-dad I… I c-c-can e-explain…" I stuttered.

Then my father sniffed.

And he wailed – loudly; like bloody screaming banshee.

"H-H-HOW COULD YOU! I… I CAN'T… I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN BELOVED DAUGHTER LIED TO ME!" He dabbed his eyes with a white handkerchief then snorted whatever clogged up mucous he had up his nose.

My mouth hanged open. "Eh? I don't understand…"

He couldn't be talking about me being laid off right? I haven't even had a chance to tell him about that unfortunate event yet.

Father blew his nose again with the now soiled handkerchief. Then he suddenly whipped out a magazine out of nowhere and shoved it in front of my face. And I slapped myself as soon as I recognized that glossy obscene cover page.

_Not THAT magazine again. _

And I laughed.

With shoulders shaking and heaving breaths, I clutched my stomach and laughed as loud as I could. Perhaps I've gone insane but I found the situation extremely funny. Really, if my dad is more concerned about _that_ then telling him that I lost my job would be a breeze.

"Father, Its okay" I finally managed to say between chuckles "It's all lies"

My father's eyes narrowed into slits making me reminisce of the way my two other female office mates glowered at me just this morning. Which made things even funnier since he and Miyuki-san shared the same type of hairstyle and hair colour.

"And pictures lie" I added with a grin, knowing too well what train of thought might be swirling in his mind. "Kyouya-sempai is just a friend. We met over a business meeting with my bosses yesterday. He wanted to accompany me home because the meeting ended late. And he didn't kiss me. He just said good night."

Well, it was the truth. I just omitted the fact that I'm in debt and that he threatened that I can't run away from it. It's not the right time to tell him that. Not yet.

"It didn't mean anything dad. Believe me"

And it's true. It probably didn't mean anything to Kyouya Ootori though sometimes it made me wonder why he cared so much, even to the point of escorting me home or even offering me a job.

"But you still lied to me" he pointed out and crossed his arms once again. But father's scowl faltered when I suddenly gave him a bone crushing hug.

"I know I did. And I'm sorry" I explained "I just didn't want you to give it such a big deal... like the way this magazine is over exagerrates things"

"So it was just a business meeting?" Father doubted, his penciled brow hiked up incredibly high.

"Yes" I answered. Talking about a debt over tea and scones was hardly even romantic. And Kyouya forcefully accompanying me home was hardly chivalrous.

He heaved a sigh. "I'll believe you for now. But you shouldn't lie, darling. I'm just angry at the fact that you denied that someone accompanied you home. I could've invited Kyouya-kun in for tea you know."

And I chuckled as my father pouted at me. Ah, I guess Kyouya-sempai will always be my father's favourite.

Father smiled sweetly as he hugged me back. Always doting, always loving. "In the future, I want transparency and no lies"

I stepped back from his embrace knowing too well that this was the right time to tell him.

"Dad, I need to tell you something" I said as looked away, wanting to avoid his gaze. Not to look at those brown eyes that's so similar to mine. But he needed to know.

Father knotted his eyebrows wondering what else should surprise him.

"Ï lost my job…" There, I finally said it. Now the cat is out of the bag. It's up to my father how to react.

"Oh!" His eyes opened wide as if everything clicked into place "Now everything makes sense"

"What makes sense?" I felt completely confused.

"Well that doesn't matter" Father happily chirped and twirled right on spot. "It's all going to be all right!"

Okay, I felt a little bit creeped out by the sudden mood swing. Here I was telling him that I lost my job and he says that 'it doesn't matter'? Is my father high on drugs or something? I was actually expecting another drama llama fest with crying, wailing and the whole shebang.

And all I got was a quirky happy smile. As if he didn't care that I wouldn't get another stable pay check for a while.

"Dad…" I patted his shoulder. Resisting the urge to shake him into his senses "Didn't you understand? I just said that I lost my job. Lost. No pay check. No money. Nada."

"But darling, it's going to be okay" My father pouted his red glossed lips then flashed a disarming smile. "Kyouya-kun called twenty minutes ago and told me that he is offering you a new job. And he said that you'll need it soon and if I allowed it he will give you a better job with higher pay…"

My eyes widened.

_The Shadow King called my father and asked for his permission? _

"…And I told him that I would allow it, of course! And that he shouldn't worry since I'm sure you'll accept the job!"

I grabbed my father's shirt, pulling him towards me until we were face to face.

"WHY DID YOU ACCEPT THE JOB PROPOSAL WITHOUT EVEN TALKING TO ME FIRST!" I practically screamed, shaking him senseless with his head dangling to and fro like a ragged doll.

And the situation had just officially gone from bad to worse.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Happy New Year everybody!

I want to greet everyone by posting a new chapter. I've been struggling with writer's block once again. Bah. Honestly, I was a bit afraid that I've lost interest in the story but I still have a lot of things planned for this fanfic of mine. And I'm putting up finishing this story in my goal's list for this year. Hopefully I'll be able to write faster.

Kyouya is a sneaky bastard. Hee. He purposely called Ranka because he knew that he'll accept the job proposal without much thought. The next chapter will show Haruhi struggling at her new job and the real reason why Kyouya wants to hire her muahahahaha.

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. Your comments help me a lot and give me the determination to push through. It means a lot to me. I'll come around and thank everyone properly when I get some time off.

THANK YOU!

~forthelulz


	6. Chapter 6

I think this is the longest chapter that I have written. Anyway, I hope that everyone will enjoy this one.

**Chapter 6**

I wonder if I am cursed with bad luck.

In two days time I had humiliated myself in front of one of the most asinine wealthy assholes in Japan, landed myself with a ninety-thousand yen debt, been featured in a tabloid magazine, lost my first job ever, and made my father cry. Not the serious type of crying though. The dramatic annoying kind that sometimes kind of makes me want to pull my hair out.

So what did I do to offend my dearest dad?

Oh nothing. I just shook him into his senses as hard as I could and probably rattled his brain.

I love my father. I do. But when he accepted the job without asking for my permission I just snapped. My trembling hands automatically grabbed my father's shirt and shook the daylights out of him. Ever since then he had instigated a silent war and gave me piercing evil glares.

"Dad…" I heaved a heavy sigh and frowned at my father's new pout of disappointment.

He kept quiet as he prepared our dinner and chopped up vegetables like a pro with a rather sharp knife. Carrots, onions and garlic were diced and minced within minutes. Then, with a well practiced hand, he scooped up the newly cut vegetables and dropped it into the already hot oiled pan.

I sat a few feet away from him, with my chin propped against my arm, and I settled myself down at our low wooden dining table. I casually observed him. The way he stir fried the ingredients, the way he knotted his brow. The disappointment evidently etched in his usually jolly features and the pursing of his lips into a very thin line. Subtle signs that definitely pointed out that he's in a very foul mood.

"I said I'm sorry" My voice strained. Saying that same phrase for more than five times tired me enough but if it meant that it would smoothen out the situation between us then there's no harm in trying once again. I thought that he would glare at me just like the last time but my ears perked up when I heard him whisper.

"Ju…st… help…ing" I thought I heard him say. But I couldn't be sure. His voice was hardly audible, more so with the loud sizzling noise from the pan.

"Dad?" I repeated, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. My heart felt a bit hopeful that maybe our self imposed silent war would finally come to an end.

This time he abandoned his cooking and swivelled around to face me.

"I said…" he sniffed, his lower lip quivering. "I was just trying to help"

And my usually stoic heart melted like an ice cube melting under the hot sun. After everything that has happened, he still thought of my welfare. I knew in my heart that he only meant well.

"I know"

I smiled apologetically and raised myself from my seat. My feet moved and I found myself walking towards him. With arms wide open I embraced him whole heartedly.

"I know you've been trying to help me" I whispered to my father's ear "And I'm sorry."

And that's the moment that broke it and father let out a loud cry.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" he exclaimed in his high pitched girly voice and excitedly pinched my cheeks.

"Father…" I slammed my palm against his forehead and struggled to keep him away.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he hugged me and attempted to rub his cheeks against my own.

I pointed at the pan. "The food is going to get burnt"

Father paused. Then he let out a horrified squeal.

I laughed at the way he panicked over our dinner and oddly felt amused at the fact that our misunderstanding disintegrated just like that. My father was back to his annoying over dramatic ways.

But for some reason it didn't bother me how painful his pinches were or how hard he crushed me against him to the point that I thought my ribs were about to crack. For it felt good and warm. For I knew that my father loved me so much to the point that he accepted Kyouya Ootori's proposal without second thoughts.

Even if that certain proposal meant that I'm enslaved to a certain four eyed bastard's beck and call.

* * *

"Why don't you just give it a chance" Father suggested as he set the food on the table. Stir fried vegetables and chicken teriyaki on my plate looked absolutely delicious albeit a little bit burnt. He gave me a bowl of white rice before settling down to sit beside me.

He felt cheerful now with the wide smile on his face and the bright laughter that escaped his lips every now and then. I smiled back, even if the topic on hand was not the most cheerful ever.

"Itadakimasu" I said, avoiding the topic deftly as I handled my chopsticks in my right hand.

"Haruhi, are you listening?" Father frowned, hating the fact that I had been avoiding the conversation once again. He brought up the topic as soon as we made up. Of course I didn't want to talk about it. Talking might lead me to me blurting out about my debt. I really didn't want to trouble him about that yet.

"Yes, I'm listening" I replied and slipped a piece of chicken into my mouth. I chewed on it and perked up immediately. Father may be irritating at times but I can't deny that he's a master cook.

"Then what did I say then?" he asked, testing me if I really did hear him at all.

"That I should give it a chance" I stated apathetically. Father beamed at me and gave a short nod in approval.

"There's nothing wrong about trying" he continued as his eyes glazed wistfully, his mouth quirking into a smile as he remembered a precious memory. "Kotoko and I couldn't have ended together if she never gave me a chance. Your mother was six years older than me you know and she thought I was gay. Well, I am gay but I did love her more than anyone. All I am saying is that you should keep your options open"

I put down my chopsticks and thought about it. It did make sense in a weird way. I never really gave Kyouya-sempai or his job proposal a chance. To tell the truth, I shot down the suggestion just because of the fact that it came from him and I didn't want to be further associated with that rich bastard.

But what if my sempai only truly wanted to help?

I rolled my eyes.

_Yeah right._

There's always a catch. I'm sure of it. Kyouya Ootori worked in ways that revolved around merits and selfish benefits. The Shadow King helping out just because he felt like it would be a bloody miracle in itself.

I wanted to say no. Hell, I never wanted to agree to it in the first place. But father started giving me the puppy dog look, the type that can pierce my heart to the core like a bull's eye.

"Fine" I relented. _Damn puppy eyes._ "Fine, I'll give it a try."

"Oh goody!" Father suddenly dropped his bowl, clapped twice then hugged me tightly "And while you're at it maybe you and Kyouya-kun can get all lovey dovey! Then I can finally get grandchildren!"

I glared at my father.

He reactively inched away from me.

"Just kidding" Dad placated.

I snorted. As if.

* * *

Time is such a bitch sometimes. It has this irritating habit of flying faster when I desperately wanted it to slow down.

I didn't get an inch of sleep last night and barely even remembered what happened after dinner. After washing the dirty dishes, I wished my father good luck as he prepared to leave for his job at the bar. Then I spent the rest of the evening staring up at the ceiling in my bedroom until the dark sky outside my window gradually turned bright and sunny.

My alarm clock beeped loudly signalling that it was already 6:30 am in the morning. The annoying sound forced me to sit up and smash the damn thing against the wall.

"I guess there's no use in stalling" I mumbled as I finally untangled myself from my blanket. I stood up, groggily walked into the bathroom, opened the faucet and splashed cold water unto my face. I blinked tiredly at my reflection in the mirror. The dark, puffy skin under my blood shot eyes made me resemble a panda; a very tired red-eyed panda.

I slipped out my pajamas and entered the shower stall. The cool water revitalized my skin but I almost dozed off anyway. God, I wonder how I'll be able work in this condition. To think that today would be the first day that I'm supposed to work under that rich bastard.

After the bath, I put on some decent looking clothes and brushed my waist length hair. I tied my long tresses into a high ponytail. Then I walked out of the room and entered the kitchen area only to be surprised by a familiar looking guest sitting beside my father.

"Haruhi-chan!" My father waved and giggled like a school girl "We've been waiting for you!"

The man beside my father shifted uncomfortably. His rough hands tightened the black tie around his own neck as he sat up stiffly. Everything about this man seemed uptight and orderly. I couldn't see his eyes due to the dark sunglasses that he wore.

"Good morning Fujioka Haruhi-san" he greeted me and gave a curt little bow "I am Seizaburo Tachibana your escort for this morning."

Then I realized who he was. He was the same scary bodyguard who dragged that poor waiter out of the restaurant two days before.

"Ootori-obocchama personally instructed me to deliver you to the mansion today" Tachibana continued "We shall leave in thirty minutes. Ootori-sama expects you to be at the mansion by 8:30 am sharp"

"So you should eat up quickly my dear" Father happily piped in and pointed at the prepared dishes on the table "I cooked your favourite dish and already packed your bento in your bag. You can leave as soon as you finish eating".

I stared at them disbelievingly and inwardly cursed at Kyouya for being so thorough to the point that he'd even send out his best bodyguard to guide me to my doom. I guess this was also what he meant about not giving me a chance to run away. I'm sure that Tachibana would drag me to his master whether I liked it or not.

I ate in complete silence. My father watched me avidly from one side of the table and Tachibana glanced at his wrist watch after every five minutes. I swear that Kyouya's body guard kept doing it to gaud me to eat faster. As soon as I finished chewing my last bit of food he stood up quickly and expected me to do the same.

"Fujioka-san, the car is ready for our departure." He announced and started to move towards the front door. "Please follow me."

I unsteadily stood from my seat and glared at the darkly clad man waiting impatiently for me. Like master, like servant. Even Kyouya's body guards were complete bastards_._

Father gave me my bag and patted my cheek. "Do your best!" he whispered to my ear and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek "Make me and Kyouya-kun proud"

Then he waved at Tachibana and wished him good luck. The normally stoic bodyguard blushed crimson, obviously embarrassed. "You are too kind, Fujioka-san"

"Just call me Ranka" Father winked, making me shiver uncomfortably.

I glared at my father. _Oh, he just had to flirt with a man so early in the morning. _

Father only giggled in response. Then he shooed us out of the apartment. I groaned as we walked down the staircase leading to the street below. A small crowd consisting of my neighbours had begun to gather. They formed a tight circle around a familiar looking limousine and whispered their questions. Who owned such an expensive car? Why was it there? Tachibana forcefully weaved through the throng of people to pave a way for me. Then he opened the back door and beckoned me to go inside.

"Daddy is she a movie star or something?" a little girl squeaked excitedly as I entered the limo. The chattering escalated when they realized just who I was.

"Why it's the Okama's daughter!" a man exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" another one commented "The spinster?"

Embarrassment shook me to the core. I clenched my fists on my bag's handle and bit my tongue. This was what I wanted to avoid on that night when Kyouya escorted me home. I wanted to avoid the rumours, the taunts. Then the door was shut close and the noise outside muted into utter silence. The hum of the car's engine revved up. Tachibana opened the door near the front and settled right next to the driver's seat.

"To the third Ootori Mansion" the body guard informed the chauffer.

And the limousine drove forward. I glanced back through the glass window and watched as my neighbours talk to each other, still exchanging rumours even if our car had already left them behind.

I knew what they thought of me and my father. I didn't need to guess. But I promised myself a long time ago not to give a damn.

_Don't think about it. _I ordered to myself. _Don't let them get to you_

I removed my gaze from the window and relaxed against the leather covered seats. The fatigue from staying up all night finally seeped into my senses. My breathing slowed, my hold on my bag slackened. Then I closed my eyes and was finally lulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Fujioka-san" A gentle hand shook my shoulder.

"Mmm?" I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Five more minutes"

I nuzzled my head deeper into my pillow and found it odd that it was rather hard than soft. Then I heard someone cough aloud. I reluctantly opened my eyes. Tachibana's stern face observed me from outside the car. The door lay open as if waiting for me to get out.

"Sorry" I blushed in embarrassment. It was so obvious that Kyouya's guard was waiting for me to wake up.

_Way to go Haruhi! What a way to humiliate yourself on your first day._

I wore my bag on my shoulder and quickly stepped out. We were finally here. And I had never felt so nervous in my entire life.

I looked around my surroundings and immediately gawked when I saw what was before me.

Okay, I knew that the Ootori's were rich. Being lead pioneers in the medical business and all. But what I had never imagined was just _how_ obscenely filthy rich they were. I couldn't even call the house before me a house. Maybe I could call it a building. Four stories tall with its pristine white painted walls and tall floor to ceiling glass windows. This mansion was the epitome of elegance and modern chic. And that's not all. The four eyed bastard just had to have a large sprawling green garden peppered with bonsai shrubs and pine trees to accompany his big ass house. Complete with six grand fountains and a small lake.

The whole estate looked like those houses that I've often seen in architectural magazines. Clean, modern and unbelievable.

Tachibana observed me, clearly amused. It's not that often that a commoner like me would arrive at his master's doorstep. To tell the truth, I think he expected my reaction. My cheeks coloured under his gaze. Then, without a word, he led me into the house.

"Tachibana-san" another one of Kyouya's bodyguards welcomed us by the door.

"Ah! Horita-san" Tachibana greeted his colleague "What brings you here?"

The man named Horita adjusted his sunglasses and grinned right at me. "The young master wishes that Fujioka-san would be fitted into her uniform"

"EH?" I stared at them, wide eyed. "UNIFORM?"

Both of them grinned at me maniacally then forcibly pushed me into the nearest room.

* * *

_Kyouya Ootori is evil. _

I gaped at my reflection on the ornate full body mirror and clenched my fists on my new uniform's skirt.

Wait. Let me re-phrase that

_Kyouya Ootori is absolute evil incarnate._

Twenty minutes ago, his two loyal servants dragged me into a dressing room, gave me a package containing my new uniform and instructed me to wear the darn thing. Kyouya provided everything by the way; from my new shoes, new clothes to my new white stockings.

I wondered if this was a total joke. But knowing Kyouya, nothing was ever a joke.

"You look so elegant, Fujioka-san!" Tachibana happily clapped as soon as I showed them what I wore.

"Master Kyouya will be pleased!" Horita nodded his approval "The colour of your eyes matches your clothes Fujioka-san"

I rolled my eyes. How the hell can a black and white uniform match the colour of my eyes? My eyes were brown, you idiots.

The uniform was actually a dress. It had a purely black bodice and skirt trimmed with white lace and white puffy sleeves. A clean white apron was even fixated in front. I wore white stockings underneath and black doll shoes.

In other words, I'm wearing a maid uniform; the type often seen in maid cafes and perverted adult videos.

Yep, Kyouya Ootori is absolute evil indeed.

After I got dressed, Kyouya's staff of bodyguards decided to guide me through the entire house. Every room that I walked into was over the top. From a billiard room with six billiard tables, a massive library with floor to ceiling shelves filled with books. To luxurious private movie house complete with a popcorn and soda machine. He even had a kitchen with two double door refrigerators, wine coolers, and bricked stoves.

God, do these people even know the meaning of the word 'simple'?

I guess not. Judging from the way opulent way the Ootori family lived.

"Here is Kyouya-sama's private office" Tachibana told me when we reached the last door at the end of the hall. At last our little tour had come to an end. Now I had to face the master of the house.

Horita knocked thrice against the heavy wooden door. He then opened it and we all walked inside.

Kyouya's private study was simple compared to the other rooms. The furniture was scarce for starters. A single wooden table with a dark hardwood finish was situated in the centre of the room. To its right, a black three-seat couch faced a coffee table and an unlit fire place. Kyouya sat in his executive chair, deeply involved in the set of papers that he was reading. Stacks and stacks of documents surrounded him. Three slim LCD monitors showing different graphs were placed on a separate table beside him.

"Ootori-sama" Tachibana formally called his master "We have brought Miss Haruhi Fujioka as you had requested"

Kyouya looked up from what he was reading. His dark piercing eyes gazed straight into mine. I felt as if my heart stopped beating, captured in that single moment.

"Thank you. Both of you may now be dismissed" he waved about without even looking at his servants. The two bodyguards bowed down towards their master and immediately exited the room leaving me alone to face the Shadow King.

I wonder what kind of thoughts swirled in his mind right now. I for one could not even guess. Kyouya-sempai had always been a puzzle, always shrouded in mystery. Although sometimes I feel as if I could see through the wall impenetrable wall that he had carefully set up between himself and others.

"Good morning, Kyouya-sempai" I greeted him and bowed in respect.

"Ah, Haruhi" Kyouya's lips quirked in amusement. "Since you are already under my employment shouldn't you at least address me as… your master?"

_To hell if I do. _My mind screamed. _Damned freaking arrogant bastard!_

But I kept my cool. I had to keep my cool. Even if wanted to wipe that arrogant smile off his face.

"Good morning, Ootori-sama" I said through gritted teeth. I skipped the bowing part. To hell if I had to bow to him twice.

His shoulders shook in silent laughter. I balled my fists and twisted my skirt in my hands. Oh god. He's enjoying every minute of it. I had to break him. I had to know why the hell I am even here. It's clear that he didn't need an assistant with all those bodyguards he can command around. So I asked him the same question that I asked him the day before.

"Why are you doing this?

Kyouya stilled his laughter. He leaned back to his chair and crossed his arms. "You should say it as… 'Why are you doing this, Ootori-sama'" he corrected.

He corrected me. The damn arrogant asshole corrected me. My eyes flashed in anger.

"You know what I wanted to say…" I paused. Kyouya raised his brow. I clenched my fists. "…Ootori-sama"

"Haven't I already explained it to you yesterday?" he told me "I said that I wanted to help"

My eyes narrowed "I don't believe that, sempai"

"Really?" he drawled "Will you tell me why?"

"Because you will never do something unless there is a benefit for you"

This time Kyouya laughed out loud. His voice sounded deep and enchanting, casting a spell over me.

"Ah, you know me too well, Haruhi"

He rose up from his chair and stalked towards me. Not stopping until we stood face to face. My eyes widened as his fingers slipped under my chin. My body stiffened, freezing into place. My mind numbing as his nimble fingers caressed my skin. His face so near to mine. Too unbelievably near.

"Do you want me to tell you why?" he softly whispered. His eyes, a deep bottomless black, mesmerized. I could feel his warm breath against my lips. Only inches apart.

"Sempai… I… " And I wonder, oh I wonder, just what would happen if he closed that distance between us. If he pressed those soft looking lips against mine.

But the enchantment broke and the room's shut door suddenly swung wide open.

And Tamaki Suoh stumbled inside.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I lied about showing the reason in this chapter. Actually, I wanted to show it here but the fic was already 10 pages long (I only usually get to write 7 to 8 pages) and I really don't know if I can go on. So I'm leaving a bit of a cliff hanger. And yes, Tamaki is a part of the 'reason'. Hee! You could say that Tamaki literally stumbled back into Haruhi's life. I am so freaking excited to write chapter 7.

If anyone is wondering why Haruhi's neighbors are so mean it's because the story is set in Japan. Let's just say that Haruhi's set of neighbours are narrow minded and conservative.

Sorry that this ended up as another late post. Life has been a bit problematic for me these past few weeks. I resigned from my job and some other shitty things blew up here and there. But I finally finished chapter 6 after a long struggle. Halleluiah!

Anyway, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Make this author a happy one! Really, reviews really help. Reviews give me ideas. Reviews give me inspiration.

And I'm writing this section to thank everyone who had given reviews for my story. Honestly, I never imagined that I would get fifty reviews in just 5 chapters. Fifty! OMG it's a dream come true! Thank you so much everyone! I love you all.

**To Scherherazade:** I just realized that you have been giving me reviews since the first chapter. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I appreciate it a lot. I feel happy that this story is one of your favourites. I hope I'll be able to make you happy with the next couple of chapters.

Anyway, that's it for now. I'll properly give my thanks to other notable reviewers at the next chapter. I'm too excited right now. Hee3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE. LITERALLY**

Everything unravelled like a dream. The doors to Kyouya's private office suddenly burst open and a young blonde man stumbled in. It finally broke the spell that Kyouya cast over me, making my mind whirled into life once more. It made me quite aware, made me realize just how close I was next to him. That our lips were merely inches apart, that I could feel his heartbeat thump softly under the palm of my hand.

That it would only take one move from him to make my world spin and fall apart.

So I stepped back and tried to move away. I tried to create a semblance of space between us but Kyouya's fingers enclosed around my wrist and held me in place.

"MOTHER!" I heard our intruder shout at the top of his lungs, loud and furiously so. I saw the corner of Kyouya's lips lift into an all too familiar smirk. Daunting and anticipating. Then, with one swift movement, he hid me behind his back, partially shielding me from our guest's point of view.

"Why hello there, father" Kyouya mocked "Did you miss me?"

I held my breath as I peered behind my captor, recognizing who it was. A tussle of blonde hair almost covered the burning fury smouldering in his bright violet eyes. Glaring, seething as it gazed back at the Shadow King.

It was a face that I haven't seen for eight long years. A face that I thought I would never see again. Still familiar even though now marred with ruggedness. Tamaki Suoh no longer looked like the sweet child like prince I had known years before. He was taller, older, and more mature. Clad in a heavy cream coloured trench coat that complemented his broad shoulders and pale skin, a deep purple tie tied around his neck loose. There was a sense of purpose in every stride he took as he moved closer to his target.

"You're late, Tamaki" Kyouya quipped, his grip tightening on my wrist. He glanced at his wall clock and noted the time "Eight and a half hours late. I thought that the flight between France and Japan wouldn't take that long since you have a private jet and all"

The Suoh heir lunged forward, shaking hands grabbing the stiff collar around Kyouya's neck. And he continued to rant, acting as though he never heard the dripping sarcasm in his friend's greeting.

"Unthinkable! Unbelievable! How could a mother defile his young daughter's innocence?" Tamaki spat.

"You really should watch your words" Kyouya smirked "Specially In front of your dear daughter"

Time seemed to slow down as Tamaki realized that I was also within the room. His grip slackened. His eyes widened in recognition as soon as he found me half hidden behind Kyouya's back.

"H…h.. haruhi? Is that… Is that really you?"

I could see the amazement in his eyes, the sense of disbelief and wonder. Maybe it's because of my waist length hair or the fact that we haven't seen each other for so many years. He stared at me as if he saw a hallucinatory mirage. Slowly, he reached out. His palm tenderly touched my cheek.

"Tamaki-sempai?" I cocked my head to the side, blinking innocently.

His face blushed beet red starting from his collar bone till the roots of his blonde hair. He took a step back and covered his mouth with his hand.

"K-k-k-kawaii!" he mumbled, his eyes never straying away from me. Then he noticed what I was wearing and glared at Kyouya accusingly.

"How could you!"

"How could I do what?" Kyouya released my wrist and crossed his arms.

"How could you do this to our dearest daughter?" Tamaki finally screamed. He pulled out a certain tabloid magazine out of his coat and slammed it hard against the table top. A whole stack of documents fell unto the floor. I stared in disbelief, horrified at the magazine's front cover.

_Not that again!_

It made me wonder what kind of ill thoughts Tamaki-sempai might be thinking about right now. What kind of extreme scenarios might be playing out in his inner mind theatre. Tamaki's an idiot in that way. His imagination was a bit too wild for his own good.

Kyouya simply slipped a glance at the glossy front page and shrugged his shoulders. "It's a picture of me and Haruhi" he stated, unaffected.

Tamaki visibly shook before our eyes. Then he skimmed through the magazine's pages then pointed at the picture where the tabloid reporters said that Kyouya was kissing me.

"There!" he shouted, his eyes brimming with tears "How could you do THIS!"

Kyouya smirked haughtily. "Its just a picture of me and Haruhi. Nothing more"

And I wanted to smack the haughty expression off his face. Yes, it's just a picture. Yes, we technically didn't actually kiss. But Kyouya's taunts weren't exactly helping the situation. More so I felt that he enjoyed every minute of it. I wanted so much to blurt out truth. I wanted to explain what really happened.

But when I was about to open my mouth to start my tale, a pair of gangly twins unexpectedly stumbled through the entry way.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin rushed through the open door, panting heavily as if they just ran through a ten mile marathon. Sweat dampened their fashionably matching clothing, their styled hair in disarray.

"Tono," Hikaru mouthed as he clutched his chest "Didn't we tell you to wait for us?"

"Didn't you promise us that we'll go see Haruhi together?" Kaoru panted as he collapsed helplessly unto the carpeted floor.

"AND YET YOU RUSHED HERE WHILE WE WERE RE-FILLING THE GAS TANK OF OUR PRIVATE JET!" The twins cried out at the same time.

"Sorry" Tamaki twiddled his thumbs "Couldn't wait."

Annoyance sparked in the twin's light brown irises. Then they angrily jumped on Tamaki and started to beat the hell out of him. Kyouya-sempai steadied his glasses and wrapped his arms around himself as his shoulders shook violently in silent laughter. I, on the other hand, looked on dumbfounded. Completely baffled as to how these three idiots suddenly showed up in Kyouya's private office.

"Anou… can we all please settle down?" I pleaded frustratingly.

But the twins carried on their assault, practically ignoring my plea for some sanity, and finally lit my already short fuse.

"CAN YOU ALL STOP FOOLING AROUND FOR A MINUTE?" I practically shouted. If that can't get their attention, I don't know what else will.

Hikaru froze his fist in mid swing. He turned around and stared at me in amazement.

"Oh Haruhi! You look…" he gave me quick horrified look over from head to toe. "Your dress looks horrible!"

Kaoru released his hold on Tamaki. He then stood up and waltzed around me. Their dazed blonde victim slumped unconscious on the marble floor.

"And tacky" he added to his Twin's comment.

Hikaru hung his arm around his twin's shoulder and grimaced "The design is so last year!"

They both meticulously studied the bodice of my dress then glared at Kyouya at the same time. "Sempai, you should know better. Cotton clashes with silk! "

"Ah, really?" Kyouya rubbed his chin and grinned. "Well, if you two would be so kind, can you re-design Haruhi's uniform?"

A devilish glint entered both the twin's eyes and they rubbed their hands together in glee.

"Wait a minute…" Tamaki wondered as he lay there helplessly on the floor, utterly confused at the fact that the twins were acting a bit too friendly with the enemy "Why are you two taking your mother's side? Aren't we supposed to save Haruhi from the Low Blood Pressure Evil Overlord?"

Kaoru stick out his tongue, his arms wrapped lovingly around his twin's waist.

"It's fine, my lord." Hikaru explained "Kyouya-sempai already clarified the situation to us yesterday. He called as soon as the magazine was published and relayed to us what really happened."

"We decided to come here because Kyouya-sempai promised to us that Haruhi will be wearing a cute dress today." Kaoru shrugged as if the reason was so damn obvious from the start.

"KYOUYAAAAAA…" Tamaki growled. His aura emitted bright red sparks and he raised himself from the floor like a vampire suddenly awakened from its slumber.

"Did you promise to the twins that Haruhi will be wearing a cute dress?" he demanded.

"Yes I did" The Kyouya admitted as he adjusted his glasses

Then Host Club King pouted and used his infamous puppy dog eyes "So you called them and not me?"

Kyouya pursed his lips into a grim line. He shrugged indifferently and stared coldly in distaste.

"As I remember, you were the one who told me quite specifically that you would never forgive me and that I should never ever talk to you again." He stated "Tell me, Tamaki. Why should I talk to a person whom had already cut ties with me?"

The Suoh heir scowled as if he remembered a bitter memory. His cheerful disposition changed abruptly into a dark serious tone.

"I did say that. Didn't I?" he whispered "I said that I never want to see your face again"

Tension emanated from both men. Their body language rigid and strained.

And I realized that I couldn't recognize the Tamaki Suoh that I saw before me, that I could not relate him to the sweet naive club president that I knew back in Ouran Gakuen. For back then he could easily forgive and would never hold a grudge. He could never look at his best friend with pure loathing…

Like the way he was looking at Kyouya right now.

And Shadow King eyed his best friend as if he didn't give a damn. As if he was used at the intense hatred that emanated from those intense violet eyes.

"If you have finished acting like an idiot out of yourself then perhaps its time for the two of us to talk alone" Kyouya cut curtly. I saw him tense his shoulders and stand upright. Serious and business like.

"Talk?" Tamaki's mumbled. His frown deepened, his suspicions rising. "You planned this didn't you?"

But Kyouya only smirked smugly in reply. He then looked over at Kaoru and Hikaru as if commanding a silent instruction. The twins exchanged a knowing glance.

"Come Haruhi, let us visit the gardens" Hikaru beckoned to me. Kaoru pulled at my hand and they guided me out of that room, leaving our two seniors alone to talk it out.

* * *

They led me outside the mansion. To a quaint gazebo surrounded by shrubs of blooming roses amid a sea of green grass. The summer sun shone brightly above us. The sky was clear, blue and cloudless, perfect for a summer day. We gathered, sitting around an ornate white iron table on low wooden stools. A set of Kyouya's servants attended to our every need.

"What kind of beverage do you want young masters?" one of the maids squeaked excitedly. Five other maids nodded in anticipation, ready to serve us at any given time.

"Commoner's Coffee" The twins ordered "The instant kind!"

I raised my brow in disbelief. "You still like that?"

"Of course, it's our favourite" Kaoru grinned "It may not appeal much to our exquisite tastes but it does have an addicting aromatic flavour"

"But we would like it better if you would prepare it for us" Hikaru leaned in and whispered to me. He blew his warm breath to my ear, making me jump up uncomfortably. "We like our coffee with milk and five sugar cubes each. Just like the old days."

"NO" I flatly declared. "Prepare it yourselves" _Damn rich bastards._

"Aww, Haruhi. You're no fun" Kaoru pouted.

I glared at their direction. The two of them sniggered in response.

I rolled my eyes.

_Twenty six and still immature, when will these twins ever grow up?_

They might be older now, with a bit of barely there wrinkles under their eyes, but the devilish streak in their personality never really waned. Still lanky and tall with baby face features, I would have hardly even presumed that eight years had gone by if not for the fact that they had broader shoulders and deeper voices. They were men now, no longer teenage boys out for a prank.

We were soon served with freshly brewed coffee pressed from premium roasted beans. Apparently the maids couldn't use the instant kind since Kyouya barred them from stocking up the pantry with such low class 3-in-1 sachets. Three white ceramic cups were filled to the brim with the dark aromatic caffeine spiked drink. The twins dumped a generous amount of sugar cubes and cream making the taste sweeter, creamier to mask the bitter flavour.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it" Kaoru began. He smiled sweetly as he stirred the contents of his cup with a sterling silver teaspoon. "We missed you a lot, Haruhi"

His twin nodded in agreement.

"Our world's not that fun without our toy around" Hikaru admitted. He sipped his coffee and scrunched his face into a scowl a few moments later. His tongue burnt by the hot drink.

I smiled, amused at the fact that they still referred to me as their plaything. After all these years, some things never change.

It's been quite a while though. How many years have passed? Seven, I think. The last time I heard from the Hitachiin twins was the year after we graduated from Ouran Gakuen. They updated me about their move to Europe. About their plans to further their studies in a prestigious fashion and design college in Italy; a preparation solely done for the purpose of inheriting their mother's vast fashion empire. They used to send numerous text messages and e-mails, updating me about their lives on a daily basis. Even made prank calls that annoyed me to no end. But eventually the letters stopped coming as the years flew by. Our contact severed by time and responsibilities.

And I realized that I no longer knew the two men who sat before me. I knew nothing about their lives, their experiences or their hearts. They were mostly strangers now. Familiar faces holding on to a past already long gone.

My thoughts wandered towards the two men we left behind. Kyouya-sempai and Tamaki Sempai. Old friends also turned into barely known acquaintances. I knew nothing about them anymore, knew nothing about the changes that happened in their lives. I don't know how two best friends turned into such bitter enemies over a blink of an eye.

"I don't understand…" I mumbled audibly. My eyes stared at the cup in my hand. "Tamaki-sempai and Kyouya-sempai…They looked as if they hated each other."

Kaoru frowned and scratched his head. He glanced at his twin and mouthed a silent message. _Should we tell her? _I felt at that moment that they were on the verge of divulging deeply hidden secret.

"We don't know much of the details either" he finally told me "All we know is that three years ago Tono swore to never forgive Kyouya-sempai ever again."

So it was true. What Kyouya-sempai said was true.

"They've vowed not to talk and avoided each other ever since then." Hikaru continued "Tono moved to France after they fought. His grandmother died on that same year so he decided to live with his mother again. He handled the Suoh family business affairs from Paris while Kyouya-sempai stayed back here in Japan. I guess you could say that this would be the first time they'll have a proper conversation after that incident"

My mind seemed to slow down as I analyzed Hikaru's words. Two old friends severed their friendship over mysterious circumstances. Neither tried to talk or see each other… until now.

_Impossible. _Tamaki-sempai would never… But my mind couldn't erase the revulsion in Tamaki's eyes. So I wondered…

_What did exactly happen?_

Kaoru patted his brother's back as Kaoru finished his explanation. "We came here to keep an eye on things." He said "Just in case something interesting happens"

"Wait…" I blinked, noticing a complete contradiction in their statement "I thought you wanted to come here so you could see me wearing this?" My hand crushed the fabric of my skirt.

The two brothers chortled loudly.

"Seeing you wearing such a horrid thing was just an absolute bonus" Kaoru teased "The Icing on the cake if I may say."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny." I scowled.

"But it is funny" Hikaru chuckled "I just wish we could've seen Tono's reaction when he saw you though. Oh how I desperately wanted to see it! But the idiot rushed here and left us behind. If I know he probably freaked out like a little kid

"I bet he went ballistic" Kaoru laughed and started to imitate Tamaki's voice and expressions.

Well that would be an accurate judgement. Tamaki did freak out in a shouting at the top of his lungs manner.

The brothers continued to share their tale. They relayed to me what happened before they flew back into Japan. Apparently, they didn't even know about the existence of the tabloid magazine. They didn't know about the article or the pictures since they currently lived in the fashion capital of Milan a thousands miles away from the land of the rising sun.

It was Kyouya himself who gave them an unexpected call. It was he who filled them in about the news and explained what really happened, even specifically telling the twins not to do anything stupid.

Like tell a certain blonde idiot about it.

"But we informed Tono anyway." Hikaru shrugged "Because its fun to see how that the idiot will overreact as always"

"We also thought that maybe this time they'll be able to speak to one another once again." Kaoru said, his smile bittersweet. "That maybe if Tono knew about the rumour he would break his vow not to see Kyouya-sempai. It worked, I guess. After all, Tono reacted predictably as we have expected"

_Reacted… predictably… expected…_

I bit my lip. Those three specific words swirled in my thoughts. It bothered me. It made me think.

It made me wonder…

Then everything began to click into place.

My employment under Kyouya and the uniform he made me wear, even to the twin's predictable reaction to defy his specific request. Everything seemed to unfold before me.

And I knew right at that moment that we were all just pawns in an elaborate plan. Utilized and manipulated in every way.

Everything was used for one purpose. Everything was used for _his_ own end.

A effective trap designed to draw in an elusive 'friend'.

"Oh no" Kaoru suddenly mentioned, his eyes wide and concentrated on the view of mansion behind me. He nudged his twin in the rib. Hikaru and I turned around quickly. We saw the tall form of Kyouya walking briskly towards us each step urgent with long strides.

_He's here!_

But Tamaki was nowhere to be seen.

I could sense the twins' sudden anxiety, the way they bit their lips and held each other's hand. Something went wrong. Something went terribly wrong.

"Where's Tono?" Hikaru asked the moment Kyouya entered the gazebo.

Kyouya looked hard at us, furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes. "He left"

The twins eyes widened in shock.

"Show's over. Perhaps you two should also go home"

"But…" Hikaru protested.

"He's right, Hikaru. We should go back" Kaoru held his twin back "We still have a fashion show to manage and a host of models to interview. We have to get back to our office if we want a successful catwalk tomorrow" he showed his twin his cell phone and the numerous messages that waited for their reply.

I saw Hikaru's expression fall into absolute frustration. I knew he wanted to ask Kyouya about his meeting with Tamaki. I knew he wanted answers the same way I did. But he couldn't defy the Shadow King. He slump his shoulders and resigned.

"You may go home too, Haruhi" Dark onyx eyes gazed at me "I'll see you in the morning"

Just like that he dismissed me. Just like that he wanted all three of us out of his house and property. But I have some suspicions to I need to clarify and I shall do so even if it means confronting the devil himself.

"I would like to talk with you, sempai." I said and looked at him straight in the eye, my heart hardened with resolve.

All of their attention switched to me. The twins eyed me with disbelief. I could see different emotions play in Kyouya's expression, his questions and calculations.

"If you wish so" He turned around and began to tread back into the mansion.

"Haruhi what are you thinking!" Hikaru began to protest as soon as Kyouya walked away. I hushed him. My finger rested against his lips

"Trust me" I mouthed. It's all that I could tell them, all that I can reassure.

Several years of law school taught me one definite thing. Law wasn't just about prosecuting or defending criminals. It was about facts, precision and reality. It was about the absolute truth, the truth that can either find guilt or innocence in an offender. The truth that can show me light over these baffling series of events that had happened to me over the course of two days.

And I am determined to find it. No matter what the cost.

I waved my goodbye to the two brothers. I could see their anxiety and their hesitation. There were a lot of things we all wanted to ask with our senior, a lot of questions that we sought for an answer. But I need to do this on my own.

I sauntered back into the mansion and trailed behind the Shadow King. We entered his private office once again. Fallen stacks of documents still littered below his dark mahogany office table.

"What do want to talk about" he relaxed against the sofa at the corner of the room, a lazy smile on his face. He motioned me to sit beside him. I held my ground and staid where I was.

"Since when did you realize that we were being followed by the paparazzi?" I shot at him, starting my interrogation swiftly.

Kyouya was taken aback, his eyes widening a bit but he answered anyway.

"From the moment I entered the cafe" he honestly admitted "A camera man was skulking near our table"

"You knew they followed us to my apartment?"

He kept silent for a moment and then he answered.

"Yes"

"And yet you just let it be and allowed us to a subject of complete mockery" I raised my brow.

"I was simply making the best out of the situation" he countered.

"No. You used it for your needs" I accused.

I saw him clench his jaw.

"Tamaki-sempai was right. You did plan this. You used me so that he would come back to Japan. You used me so he would talk to you again. You knew he would react violently if he ever knew that article about us." My clenched fists shook in fury "You used the Twins so he would have courage to come back here and confront you." My frustrations mounted.

"You humiliated me for your own selfish ends."

His eyes narrowed. A desperate tone entered his voice. "Don't put it that way. The situation was just…"

But I didn't need to hear the rest of his speech. I didn't need to hear any excuses or reasons. I raised my hand and slapped him hard, the back of my hand colliding against the softness of his cheek. My calm sense of reason finally gave way to the pure raw anger that pulsed deep within in my heart.

"Don't you dare reason with me, Kyouya Ootori" My eyes flashed threateningly "I am not an object to be played with. I may have a debt with you but it doesn't mean that you can play with my life"

And Kyouya stood still, unmoving, pure unadulterated shock evident in his features. And my vision blurred, my eyes damp with the tell tale sign of tears. But I will not cry. Not in front of him. Kyouya's dark eyes widen in distress.

"Haruhi…" he softly called out to me.

But I turned around and ran away.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Go Haruhi! Go Haruhi! *throws some confetti* GO HARUHI! Rejoice! She finally gave Kyouya what he deserved.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did. This is my favourite chapter to date. There's humor, drama, mystery. I love it so much. The Hitachiin twins finally made their entrance. Hikaru and Kaoru were so much fun to write. Tamaki too but I made Tamaki a little bit emo here. I'll definitely include Mori and Hunny sometime in the future.

I'm a bit worried though if Haruhi was a bit too OOC but I think anyone with a right mind would slap Kyouya after being pushed to the brink. Hell, if I was the one in Haruhi's position I would probably give Kyouya's balls a nice hard kick. Yeah, I think I made Kyouya too much of a bastard but there's a reason for everything. I'll eventually reveal it bit by bit why he turned into an utter prick as the story progresses. That's the fun part. Fufufu.

I just realized that I wrote 12 pages which probably means that chapter 7 is longer than chapter 6. WOW. I'm getting better. I think.

Once again… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Make this author a happy one!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

So I ran.

Instinct won over reason. I turned away from him and ran as fast as I could. Adrenaline spiked through my veins. It reacted to my need to get far away from him and from this accursed place. The tears I had longed to suppress now flowed freely. Two days worth of pent up frustrations finally released from its chains.

He deserved it, I told myself. He deserved the lancing pain from that slap. He deserved every biting word I had parted him with. I have no reason to feel regret. No reason to feel pity or remorse. And yet, even if I wanted to, I couldn't gloat in my small victory. My hand trembled. The sensation of my palm hitting against his cheek lingered still.

I passed through the main hall and forced my way through the front double doors. I ran along the drive way and slipped through the mansion's massive iron gates. The property itself was located inside a private subdivision lined with extravagant estates almost as large as Kyouya's own. Only the rich and famous live here. No wonder the road outside was strangely bare. Not a single taxi cab or bus passed by or were in sight.

"I guess this means I have to walk_" _I said grimly and dried my eyes_. _Not a bit enthused with the notion of walking with doll shoes strapped on my feet. But the only other option was to go back and ask _him_ for a ride.

And I'd rather not do anything _that_ stupid.

So I treaded forth. Walking on and on until I reached a major road filled with hustle and bustle of city life. There, I was able to hail a taxi and took a ride home, arriving in front of my house only thirty minutes later. It was about six in the evening by the time I reached our front door. The sun had set and the first star twinkled in the darkness.

I retrieved my keys from my bag, unlocked the doorknob and walked inside my apartment.

"Haruhi-chan, you're finally back!"

Father squealed, giving me a bone crushing hug as he grinned from ear to ear. He closed the door behind me and eyed me from head to toe, practically swooning when he saw the cute feminine dress that I wore at the moment.

"So cute!" he pinched my cheeks "Did you and Kyouya-kun have lots and lots and lots and lots of fun?" he inquired soon after, wanting to know every little detail of what happened on my first day.

I gritted my teeth and gently pushed him aside, not particularly in the mood to be smothered by my own father. He frowned at me and pouted his glossed lips, obviously miffed by my rejection.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I lied

"Are you sure, honey?" he asked sceptically, not believing a word of it.

I bit my lip, unsure as to how to answer his question. Really, I just can't look him in the eye and say, '_Hi daddy! I just slapped Kyouya Ootori '_, now can I? And I'm not particularly in the mood to explain how I've probably botched my second job on my very first day.

But in the end I didn't need to answer him. Our telephone rang. The loud ringing sound echoed throughout the whole apartment. Our attention abruptly switched towards the oncoming call.

Father picked the phone up and answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked, avidly listening to the person on the other end. Then he nodded in admission when he heard the caller's reply.

"It's for you" he informed me and offered the phone.

He flashed a knowing Cheshire cat grin at me as I blankly stared at the receiver in my hand. My mind speculated as to who it was. It's a known fact that I rarely get calls. My dad even uses the phone more frequently than I do.

I pressed it against my ear and listened closely. There was silence at first. Complete total silence.

Then I heard someone whisper…

"Please… Don't hang up"

And I knew, from the exact moment I heard the sound of that deep and soothing voice, just who it was. My subconscious mind urged me in a panic to slam the receiver back to where it belonged. But my body froze, instantly stilling the moment I heard the agony in his tone.

"I… I'm…" He began to mumble, seemingly unable to find the right words.

The raw anger that I felt earlier that day suddenly flared.

"If you have nothing of importance to say then please don't ever call me again" I bit out with the full intention of disconnecting the call then and there.

It only pushed him to the brink. Like a man left with no other choice, it enabled him tell me what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry"

_I'm sorry. _The words seemed to echo over and over. _I'm sorry._

And I could only stare into space. My heart numbed with disbelief.

He couldn't be serious. A cold arrogant fool like him could never express such an apology. Not to me. Not to someone who has just slapped him harshly just a few hours ago. I thought that he would be angry. I thought he would be furious enough to retaliate back.

Yet here he was requesting for my forgiveness. Here he was expressing his remorse.

But the resentment in my heart kept me silent. My hand moved in its own accord and slammed the receiver back into its proper place.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Father panicked. He pushed the speaker phone button and tried to find out if Kyouya was still on the line. But the dial tone beeped loudly, signalling that the call had finally ended.

Father scowled in disappointment. "Call back Kyouya-kun back and apologize!"

But I didn't care. I didn't give a freaking damn. I ran away from my father and holed myself up in my room. Wrapping my security blanket around my body and flat out ignored his complaints. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep, wanting to escape this nightmarish reality.

Yet I found myself painfully wide awake. Staring at the ceiling with my mind re-playing what happened today over and over. Everything seemed to haunt me. The lull of sleep seemed so far away.

* * *

My cell phone rang at about seven in the morning, forcing me to move my still tired limbs and wake. I yawned, stretching my arms as I sat on the edge of my bed. My hand groggily reached out for my phone and accessed the text.

"An anonymous number" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes, wondering as to who sent the message. The number obviously not registered in my contacts list.

_**I'm sorry I left early but I'll make it up for you soon. (; 3 ;) Don't worry my dear daughter! Daddy will come and save you! /(; A;)/**_

I chocked a bit.

Who else would call me as his 'daughter' other than that blonde idiot. It made me smile, though. A warm fuzzy feeling blossomed in my heart. Tamaki might be one of the biggest morons I had ever known in my entire life but his heart had always been in the right place.

I closed the message and began to type my reply. There's no need for him to worry. No need for a heroic rescue when I didn't need one anymore. I knew for a fact that I will never work for Kyouya-sempai again. I slapped him. I rudely hanged up on his call. If that wouldn't get me fired then I would be the unluckiest person on earth.

_**Don't worry. Everything is alright. **_

My thumb pushed the 'send' button and delivered the message. I fell back against my bed, snuggled against my soft pillow and sighed. I don't need to dress up for work today. There's no need to worry about that bastard's body guards picking me up to escort me to his mansion.

From now on I am officially a jobless bum.

And my world couldn't be a more perfect place.

Later, I will worry about finding a new job. Later, I shall go insane panicking about interviews, resumes and such. But right now I shall close my eyes and take it easy. I will finally have a long deserved rest.

_DING – DONG - DING_

My eyes snapped open.

_DING – DONG - DING_

My body jerked awake. That sound… I knew that sound. Only our doorbell had that ringing tone. It only meant one thing.

We have a visitor right outside our door.

I took in a sharp intake of breath. Dread filled my gut. We rarely get visitors at such an ungodly hour, narrowing down my list of suspects as to who our guest might be. _It can't be one of Kyouya's body guards… right? _I jumped out of my bed and ran towards the living room. My father was already there ahead of me on his way towards the door.

"Father, who is it?" I called out to him, my worries increasing.

"Haruhi-chan! You should dress up for work!" he scolded when he saw my pajamas. Then he smiled cheerfully, his foul mood last night strangely forgotten.

"It's probably just Tachibana-kun coming over to pick you up" He then giggled like a school girl out to meet his first crush. Literally prancing towards the door and making me gag in response.

_My father has a crush on Kyouya's bodyguard. Bloody hell._

"Tachibana-kun!" Father called out quite teasingly as soon as the door swung wide open.

But it wasn't Tachibana who had come to visit us. It wasn't the body guard who had come to pick me up. Kyouya Ootori, the bane of my existence, stood patiently on our very doorstep.

And at that moment my perfect world suddenly came crashing down to the deepest darkest level of hell.

_WHY? WHY? JESUS FREAKIN CHRIST ON A PONGO STICK! WHY! OF ALL THE BAJILLION PEOPLE IN THE WORLD WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM?_

Kyouya bowed gracefully towards my father. "Good morning, Ranka-san"

My father gushed in complete happiness, absolutely giddy that his favorite has come to visit us at last.

"Kyouya-kun! How wonderful to see you! Come in! Come in!" he said cheerfully before creepily turning his head around 180 degrees to glare at me in an 'apologize-to-him-or-else' manner.

I cringed.

Father can be pretty scary whenever he wanted to be.

"You are so kind" the Shadow King bowed once again and presented a huge red carton box. Father clapped his hands together in glee.

"A present!" he said and opened it immediately. The box turned out to be crammed full of cakes and sweets. He grabbed a strawberry short cake, smacked his lips together, and bit into its sweet creamy goodness. Then he twirled on spot and sighed, absolutely giddy on a sugar high.

Meanwhile, Kyouya removed his shoes and padded his way inside of our house, completely comfortable even if my eyes glared daggers right at him. His own eyes darted here and there, taking in the changes in our apartment. It had been years since the last time he'd been here. Whatever he thought about my home he kept to himself. Father locked the door behind him and ushered our guest to our living room.

"So what brings you here?" Father asked as soon as our guest settled himself on our couch.

"I would like to talk to Haruhi" Kyouya informed my father, his expression unreadable. Then his glasses flashed menacingly. "Alone if necessary"

My dad fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously and set the box of sweets on our coffee table.

"Sure, Kyouya-kun. I'm sure that she will be happy enough to oblige…" My father cooed. Then he turned and grinned at me wickedly. "RIGHT, HARUHI-CHAN?"

"What!" I sputtered. My mouth hanged open, my mind panicking out of my wits.

I took a few steps backwards, wanting to run away, but my father reached out and gently grabbed my wrist. He then led me to the couch and pushed me down so that Kyouya and I would sit side by side.

"Have fun kids!" he waved and danced away to the next room in glee, mumbling incoherently about wedding bells and soon to be grandchildren along the way.

I groaned and cradled my head in my hands as I was left alone with the last man on earth I'd rather be with. A feeling of foreboding struck through me. Every time I am stuck alone with Kyouya something bad happens. A part of me feels that it will only just be a matter of time before the shit really hits the fan.

We sat in total silence. The tension between us suffocating as it is. Neither of us knew how we could strike up a conversation. I couldn't even look at him in the eye and say hello. All I could do was stare at my clasped hands, wishing that this moment would finally end.

I honestly thought that this would be the moment that he would strike back. That he would make me pay for what I had done against him in his good old Shadow King fashion. Complete with veiled threats and all that jazz.

But he gently looked into my eyes and called out my name.

"Haruhi… " he said softly, finally breaking the calm.

A shiver ran through me. I instinctively scooted away from him, my body moving itself to the farthest end of the couch.

His expression changed from the moment he saw my reaction. His normally cold calculating eyes narrowed with anxiety. One fist clenched tightly. His other hand raked fingers through his uncharacteristically messy black hair.

"Haruhi… I'm…"

And I knew that he struggled against his emotions. I knew he struggled against himself. That it took great effort for him to divulge what he wanted to say. The Kyouya that I had known had always been a private man, someone who always hid his feelings behind masks and convenient fake smiles. Never letting anyone or anything penetrate through the wall he had built between himself and others. Not letting anyone see his true self.

Yet today I had glimpsed a bit beyond that wall. I had seen emotions that he had usually hidden beneath his cold veneer.

I honestly I didn't know what I should say to him. A part of me still felt furious, unsure as how to react. I knew that he wanted to properly show his apologies but I also wanted him to know what I felt about the matter at hand.

"I didn't deserve to be treated like that" I told him truthfully "I thought I was your friend and yet you treated me like dirt"

That was what hurt me the most. That this man who had proclaimed me as a 'friend' just two days ago had manipulated my life to suit his needs.

I saw him clench his jaw and drew in a deep breath. The truth of my words hit him straight at the heart. I noticed a sense of weariness in him that I haven't seen the day before. The skin under his blood shot eyes turned dark and puffy as if he hadn't had an inch of sleep. His clothing lacked its usual elegance as he wore a wrinkled white button up shirt and ragged jeans.

"I understand" he said carefully "I understand your resentment" he stopped and looked into my eyes. Our gaze met. "But I would like to make amends"

"Then cancel my debt" I told him quietly "Cancel my debt, Kyouya, and leave me be"

With eyes downcast, he answered. "I cannot do what you ask of me"

It made me want to laugh bitterly in the end. He wants to make amends and yet he cannot even let me acquire my simple request. I've seen how incredibly wealthy he was. I've seen how he didn't need my ninety thousand yen debt when he obviously owned millions. Yet he insists to wave that liability against me, using it like blackmail to heave some semblance of control over my life.

My anger blazed. I heard enough. I didn't need to listen to more of his half-baked apologies. He can go to hell for all I care.

"Then there's no need for us to further this conversation" I told him and started to rise from my seat.

But Kyouya suddenly reached out and seized my wrist. I saw the silent panic in his eyes. His hand forcefully pulling me back, halting me from leaving. The movement caused me to lose my sense of balance. I spun around, tumbling forward. I tripped…

And fell on top of him.

My body melded against his. We lay there on the couch face to face. His arms instinctively wrapped around my waist, breaking my fall. I could feel the rhythm of his breathing, the wild pulse of his heart and the quiet strength in his arms as his warmth engulfed me completely.

And time seemed to slow down as we stared into each others eyes. I could not remember how long we stayed like that. My brain seemed to shut off indefinitely, shocked to the core that I was being held so tenderly by a man I had just categorized as an insensitive bastard.

Then, as if on cue, I heard a disembodied voice speak out loudly.

"Oh my, children shouldn't do something naughty so early in the morning"

I gulped. An intense shiver quivered through my nerves. Slowly, Kyouya and I both craned our heads around. Only to see a familiar figure peering at us excitedly behind a door.

_Oh god, father!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Muahahahahahaha! Chapter 8 finished at last!

This chapter is shorter than Chapter 6 and 7 with only eight pages. But ah, what the heck! I did my best.

I really had a hard time writing this chapter. Writing about an Evil Kyouya is relatively easy and absolutely fun. Writing about a Kyouya who is trying to grasp his own feelings is really, really freaking hard. I think I went a bit OOC but hell, I did my best. I've even re-watched episode 24 to have an idea of how Kyouya handles his feelings. Well, he's secretive and likes to hide a lot behind masks and fake smiles. He also won't show his true feelings unless he's pushed to brink. Just like that time he suddenly snapped against Tamaki.

You could say that Haruhi's slap really disturbed our poor little rich boy. I'd imagine that someone like him always gets what he wants all the time so someone giving him a hard slap would bother him to no end.

And Haruhi is still angry. Well, we can't blame her. If someone fucked up my life just as Kyouya did I probably won't forgive him so easily just because he said sorry. Specially since she doesn't know if Kyouya is sincere or not. Well, she will forgive him eventually and you'll find out how during the next chapter. So wait for that. Fufufufufu. This is a Kyouya x Haruhi fic after all.

Review! Review! Review! Reviews are like cookies. They make me happy on a sad day. They give me inspiration.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was caught in an awkward position that also suggested the worst scenario ever.

I can now proclaim that I have the worst sense of bad luck in the world.

Of course it was just a blatant misunderstanding. An occurrence resulted from an accident of epic proportions. Father didn't know that. He didn't have a single clue. His face flushed crimson as he peered all too visibly behind a half open door, mind obviously whirring with extreme imaginings.

I couldn't blame him though. Judging from the way my body was snuggled against our guest, the situation probably looked like a passionate make-out session suddenly interrupted.

The rhythm of Kyouya's breathing changed rapidly underneath me. I could feel it. The way his chest heaved with every breath he took. His eyes went wide with alarm. Arms reactively tightened around my waist acting like solid bands of steel to trapping me effectively in place. Subconsciously, I was in a daze. My own body lay frozen on top of his, unable to move.

Father coyly covered his mouth with one hand.

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" he nervously exclaimed.

A deep scarlet blush tainted the mound of his cheeks. He then laughed quite crazily and waved at us.

"Don't mind me. Carry on."

He slipped away from view and slammed the door shut. Leaving me and Kyouya looking on dumbfounded. Pure panic jolted through my senses and my palms instinctively pushed against the firm chest beneath mine.

"Father, wait!" I cried out, struggling in urgency. Wanting nothing more than to follow my father and explain. It's all a mistake! Just a mistake!

With one hard shove, I loosened myself from Kyouya's embrace. The Shadow King's hold slackened. I fell unto the floor with a loud thud. My right shoulder hit solidly against the wooden flooring. Pain struck like lightning through my nerves and I winced. It hurts. Oh god, it hurts. My hand squeezed my shoulder in an attempt to stop the pain. The ache intensified instead and I lay helpless on the floor, immobilized.

Strong soothing hands unexpectedly held me by the arms. They guided me, lifting me to gently settle me back unto the couch. I flinched when Kyouya's fingers skimmed the swelling bump on my shoulder. He frowned and stood up straight, leaving me for a moment to retrieve an ice bag from the kitchen refrigerator.

"Don't move" he instructed as soon as he returned to my side. Gingerly, he pressed the ice bag against my bad shoulder. I hissed the moment the chill touched my skin. Eventually, the pain abated. The ice slowly and effectively numbed the throbbing pain.

I bit my lip, humiliated and humbled at the fact that Kyouya had gone out of his way to treat my bruise. Why? Why was he showing such concern? Sometimes I really couldn't decipher or understand his motives. He acts like a total asshole then suddenly acts like a caring friend.

Looking into his eyes, I saw only palpable concern. It was evident in the way his lips turned down into a frown, his eyes narrowing as he observed the bruised skin underneath the ice. He kneeled in front of me. His weight balanced by one knee. One hand firmly held the ice bag in place while the other reached out to touch my cheek. Gently, he grazed his thumb against the side of my face.

"Don't worry about your father" he said quietly "I shall talk to him and explain"

"You don't need to do so" I averted my gaze, my stubbornness rebelling against the suggestion. "I shall handle my father myself" I carefully removed his hand and held the ice bag instead. Not wanting to be coddled or be pitied anymore by this man.

Kyouya's dark brows knotted as his frowned deepened. His hand cupped the sides of my chin, lifting it up until my gaze levelled his.

"I know you are angry at me, Haruhi." He said softly "You have proven your point time and time again but I want to remind you that I am not your enemy. I am serious when I say that I want to make amends."

"And how do you plan to achieve this?" I asked him, raising my brow in defiance.

His piercing stare bore into mine, filled with an emotion that I could not fathom.

"I would like you to accompany me tonight" he said "To a gathering at The Peninsula Hotel"

I blinked. My mind whirled at the awkward implication. Did I hear him right? Did Kyouya Ootori, one of the wealthiest bachelors in Japan, just… just asked me out?

"Like a date?" I said, blurting out the first thing that came into my mind. A man asking a woman out on a Friday night, what else would it be?

He stiffened a bit, visibly uncomfortable with my words. Then he straightened, rolled his shoulders back and faced me in a business like manner.

"I want to introduce you as my assistant" he corrected, the concern in his eyes now hidden behind a familiar calculating stare.

There it was again, I realized, the mask that he always used to hide his true purpose. And it struck me that this might be another one of his ploys used for his own gain.

Though something in the way he treated me earlier gave way to a nagging doubt that he may actually be sincere. He behaved with uncharacteristic gentleness. Caring for me at a time when I thought he wouldn't care. He showed humility, kindness and had a sudden lack of arrogance in his actions.

But I didn't want to accept his invitation just because he willed it be.

"If I remember, I never said that I'd want to continue to work under you" I mocked.

"If I remember, I have not yet released you from my employment" he simply countered.

He saw the anger flicker in my eyes as I retorted with a hard glare. His nimble fingers threaded through his hair as if he immediately regretted his words

"I only want you accompany me as my assistant." he began, his eyes closing for a brief moment "I need someone to take care of my affairs while I handle my clients. And I…I need you…." He stopped and took a shark intake of breath. "I need you there"

Need and not want. The words held such insinuation making me wonder what he really meant. His hand slipped into his breast pocket and retrieved a small folded card. He reached for my hand and placed it on my palm. I unfolded the card, inspecting its contents. It turned out to be an invitation elegantly embossed in gold ink. The paper lightly perfumed with the scent of roses. A stylish script written in the middle showed the words 'The 37th Annual Rose Charity Ball'. It noted the venue, time and date and also the attire needed for the occasion.

"My chauffer shall pick you up at seven in the evening. I shall send you everything that you will need" He had everything organized. The details conveniently presented before me, leaving my decision as the final piece to his plans.

I opened my mouth, my mind dead set in refusing his offer, but he hushed me.

"You may question my intentions but at least give me this one chance to make it up to you" he said, one finger resting on my lips "This is the only way I know how."

And Kyouya left it at that.

He followed through with his intention to talk with my father and parted with a warm smile on his lips. And I could only look on in astonishment as he entered the room where my one and only parent disappeared to. I felt helpless and undeniably shocked numb, unable to do anything else other than nurse my bruised shoulder.

Muffled voices of conversation were barely heard through the closed door. Oddly, the atmosphere was peaceful; too peaceful at that. I honestly expected a melodramatic show from my father yet I could not hear a single whimper or moan. I clenched my fist, the quiet mood unsettling my nerves.

Twenty minutes passed before Kyouya emerged again. This time father accompanied him, trailing behind the Shadow King.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Ranka-kun" Kyouya bowed respectfully.

"Ah, it's nothing" Father beamed our guest with a megawatt smile.

What the hell was happening? Why were they acting too… too 'normal'? In fact it actually agitated my nerves. I watched their interaction with bated breath, waiting for the dramatics I had often correlated with my father.

But nothing happened. Both of them acted as if Kyouya and I weren't caught in the act just moments before.

The Ootori heir turned towards me and acknowledged me with a small nod. He said a curt farewell and left after that. I watched as father ushered him towards the front entry way.

When the door was closed once again, father confronted me.

"Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me that you had a debt?" I heard his voice crack as he said those words, his tone disappointed and furious.

"I'm sorry" I said, I bowed my head down and huddled myself on the couch. "I didn't want to make you worry"

It wasn't my intention to lie to him. I only wanted to keep him happily ignorant about what had happened. I didn't want to bother him with such trivial concerns.

Father rubbed his own forehead and sighed. He then sat on the couch beside me faced me with a scowl. Then his expression changed and he looked at me with so much concern, hand soothing the hair on my head as he showed me such a bittersweet smile.

"I would worry no matter what, Haruhi. But it's because I love you and I only want the best for you. You should have told me the truth. I would have accepted it and tried to help you as much as I can"

His arm reached around me and gathered me into a hug. I burrowed my face against his shoulder wanting to find solace in my father's warmth.

It hurt so much, not only in my shoulder but also in my heart.

He kissed the top of my head. I hugged my father's shoulder tighter. The weight on my shoulders suddenly felt light. No longer do I need to lie. No longer do I need to carry this burden on my own.

I showed him the invitation in my hand. It was a bit crumpled now for I had unconsciously gripped it until it was crushed between my palms. Father smiled at me knowingly.

"He told me about that too" he confessed as he settled his chin on the top of his head "I think you should go, darling"

I wiggled away from his embrace and faced him with a frown on my face. "I'd rather not" I insisted.

"Stubborn as ever I see" father chuckled "But I really want you to go, Haruhi"

"Father, please! I'd rather…"

"Very, very stubborn" He cheekily smiled at me and patted the hair on top of my head. "Kyouya-kun and I discussed a lot of things." I perked up the moment I heard him say it. "And I told him that you will go tonight"

My eyes widened in horror. Did my father just accept his invitation without my permission… again? I straightened up in my seat and opened my mouth to start my objection but father cut me short and continued his speech.

"Not because he wants you to" Father cleared "But because I want you to give him one last chance to repair your friendship. Everybody deserves a second chance my darling."

"But father!"

"Hush sweetie. Everything will be all right. One chance is all that he wishes for"

He told me about their impromptu meeting and the conversations that passed between them. Kyouya apparently told him the whole truth. Father admitted that he was a bit furious at the Shadow King for getting me in debt for such a frivolous thing like a ruined suit but there was something in Kyouya that he just couldn't stay angry at him.

"He's just your favourite" I accused and rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps" He giggled and smiled. "But I really thought he was sincere about being sorry. I've never seen Kyouya-kun so distraught"

I wanted to deny that he wasn't but then I recalled the anxiety in Kyouya's eyes. I've never seen him at such a loss. The boy that I had known before had always acted self assured no matter what the situation. Nothing ruffled Kyouya Ootori's feathers no matter how much trouble Tamaki and twins used to make.

But now he was different and I wonder what affected him so.

_I want you to give him one last chance to repair your friendship._

Father's words echoed in my mind.

He asked for one last chance to mend a friendship that seems to be broken beyond repair. A friendship that I had long thought to be one sided and yet still cherished long after the Host Club has ended.

One chance, it was all that he asked for.

"Okay" I sighed, finally giving in "I'll give him a chance"

Father's embrace tightened around me.

"That's my girl"

* * *

The doorbell rang twice by five in the afternoon.

"Haruhi! Will you get that please?" father hollered from the kitchen area, unable to leave since he was currently cooking dinner.

I tilted my head to the side and stared at our front door. Kyouya did say that he would send someone to fetch me by seven in the evening but it was too early for that. Two hours too early. Getting on my feet, I put down the set of classified ads that I had been studying on top of our coffee table.

I moved to the door and twisted the door knob open but no one else was there. The front porch was deserted except for a peculiar white rectangular box left on our doormat. It was big but unexpectedly light. I carried it inside the house and settled it on our couch. A small envelope was attached in front.

"For Fujioka Haruhi" I mumbled as I read the words written on top.

_For me? _

Was it a gift? The card lacked the sender's name, leaving me to wonder as to who would send such a present. My hands carefully removed the top cover and I peeked inside.

I gazed at the contents with awe.

A dress made out of pure white silk lay within. Delicate flowers weaved out of silk thread prettily adorned the bodice. A pair of matching silver stilettos with two inch heels was arranged beside it. Placed within one of the shoes was another card with another message written within.

Father walked into the room, one hand still covered with a pot holder. His eyes brightened when he saw the contents of the box.

"Alexander McQueen and Gucci" he mouthed as pulled off his mitt and read the labels on the shoe and dress. "Oh my, these are expensive! Do you know who sent it?"

By now I had an idea as to who it was. The message written on the second card affirmed my suspicions.

_Wear it for tonight, _it instructed.

Yes, Kyouya had definitely sent it.

Father happily scrutinized the high priced goods then suddenly halted in realization.

"Did Kyouya-kun send these?"

I nodded in affirmation and covered the box once again. I didn't desire such gifts. My heart urged me to give it back. Not wanting to accept such frivolous things. Such pretty tokens also came hand in hand with a high price.

And I'd rather not get myself deeper into my own debt.

"You shoulder wear it" My dad insisted with an excited nod of his head.

I glared at him.

"I don't want it"

"But it's Alexander McQueen!" Father wailed with a pout, the sides of his eyes brimming with tears.

I rolled my eyes.

I don't care whoever that queen is. I'm not going to wear that dress no matter how temptingly pretty it is.

With one fluid motion, I grabbed the box, marched straight into my room and deposited it inside my cabinet. It will stay in my closet. I decided. It will rot in my closet until I find a way to send it back to Mr. Ootori.

Father followed me from behind and scowled pettily like a little school boy who had just lost his treat

"So what are you going to wear tonight, hmm?" he hiked his brow, obviously still pissed that I discarded his plea to wear that oh so pretty dress.

I motioned my finger towards the plain black business suit I had prepared on hand and laid out on my bed.

Father dramatically took in sharp intake of breath. "No daughter of mine will wear such a fashion faux pas"

"Dad, I used to wear this everyday at the office" I scoffed.

This time he was the one who rolled his eyes. "Darling, you are going to a party with one of the wealthiest bachelors in Japan. You will not wear _that._"

Father grabbed my wrist and led me out of my room, steering me into his bedroom instead. He instructed me to sit on his bed as he rummaged though his stuffed closet.

Then I heard a sudden squeal of excitement.

"Ta-da!" Father twirled. He presented a pretty black cocktail dress that looked suitable for my size "If you're not going to wear that pretty dress at least wear this. I've picked this up for you years ago in case of emergencies. Like, you know if somebody ever asks you out for a date" he giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

I'll just pretend that I didn't hear the word 'date'.

The dress did look really elegant. Not as pretty as the dress that Kyouya sent but it would do. It was simple yet chic. Not too short and not too gaudy, a perfect little black dress that every lady should own.

"Now we need to prep you up" Father stretched his hands and grinned "I'm going to give you the best make-up and hair style that a father can give"

I looked at him in disbelief. "But I still have two hours!"

Father scoffed.

"Oh darling, there is no such thing as 'too early' when it comes to beauty"

If there's one thing that's an advantage with having an Okama for a father, it's that my dad knows everything about make-up, hairstyles and such.

Once I was dressed in that pretty black dress, he began wrapping my hair in weird rollers and dabbed a wet sponge full of foundation on my face. Father owned an enormous make-up kit that almost had every shade of eye shadow known to man or woman. He also owned an immense collection of brushes.

It's quite ironic that he's male and he knows more about the art of make-up than I do. I know the basics like foundation and lip gloss but the rest really confuse the hell out of me. I still couldn't figure out the difference between an eye shadow and an eye liner.

"Hold still!" he exclaimed while attempting to swipe the kohl eye liner pencil under my eyes. I felt myself tear up as I struggled not to blink.

Ah, the pains of beauty.

I'd rather not go through this again, thank you very much.

"Do I really need this?" I complained as he tinted my lips next, not seeing the need to put on tons of make-up when I'm just going to go to war with Kyouya-sempai. I bet he wouldn't care if I got to the place wearing a burlap sack.

"Yes. You. Do." father said firmly "I'm not going to allow my beautiful only daughter walk into such a high class five star hotel looking like plain jane"

As soon as he finished with my face, father then loosened my hair from the curlers that held it in place. My usually straight locks tumbled down into shiny waves.

"Beautiful" Father breathed "Just beautiful"

His grin reached from ear to ear as he led me towards a full body mirror, oh so proud of his masterpiece.

And I realized that I could not recognize the girl who stared back in my reflection. My hand reached out to touch the cold glass. This was not me. This girl in front of me was different. I felt like a stranger wearing a pretty mask.

I wanted to run away, to go to the bath and wash away the cosmetics. I didn't want Kyouya to see me like this, prettified as if going out on an actual date.

But everything was too late. Before I knew it, two hours had already gone by in a flash.

And at that moment the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Finally! Hallelujah! I finished this chapter at last. I battled with a major writer's block and finally persevered by writing one paragraph at a time. I really like this chapter because Ranka was definitely fun to write. I really would like to have a dad like Ranka. We'd probably bond over have the time of our lives.

Anyway, so Kyouya's solution was to take Haruhi 'out'. He wouldn't call it a date not only because he's an ass like that but Kyouya always has his schemes. There's always a purpose to everything that he does so let's just wait for that in the next chapter.

Haruhi doesn't hate Kyouya, by the way. Yes, she's angry at him but she doesn't hate him. She doesn't want to be associated with him further because of what had happened but once upon a time she had looked up on Kyouya and respected him. That's one of the reasons why she agreed to go in the end.

Anyway, I hope you guys have fun with this one. It's really late but I wanted to post a quality chapter than post something half assed.

Review! Review! Review! Reviews are cookies! Cookies make me happy! Happy author = happiness. Okay I'm not making sense anymore. Just review!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, lol I give up. OOC characters will be OOC. Just a warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Chapter 10: The Ball**

The door buzzer rang as the clock on our wall struck seven o' clock. I took in a deep breath, my eyes flitting to a close as I gathered my courage to face what was to come.

_It's time._

Yes, time seems to fly faster when I ought it to stop. A few seconds quickly turned into minutes then delved into hours. There's no possible way for me to avoid the inevitable now that my father had accepted Kyouya's invitation. Deep inside, I knew that one way or another I must face the matter beforehand. I'm not a quitter. Not the kind of person who would leave my obligations hanging midway. Sometimes it's better to just face the problem and meet it head on. I smoothed my dress with one swift motion of my hand and accepted the sequined black purse that father offered with a small smile. With a quick kiss on the cheek and a whisper of good luck, my one and only living parent escorted me towards the front door. Pride and happiness shone from his dark brown eyes, perhaps rejoicing that his beloved daughter had finally landed herself a 'date'.

_But this is not a date, _I reminded myself.

Not a date, as a certain rich bastard also cleared just hours before. It's just a business meeting of sorts; nothing personal, nothing romantic. An event with no such tender emotions attached. I had nothing to fear or dread. Yet I could not help the emotions that rushed through my heart. The feeling of trepidation made me feel slightly nauseous. My belly squirmed with unease.

"_Get over yourself_" I mocked myself, hating the fact that I even felt anxiety about the whole thing.

This, after all, was not the first time I ever attended a ball. Oh I had danced dozens of waltzes and entertained hundreds pretty heiresses during my stay in Ouran. It's all Tamaki-sempai's fault. Of course I always wore a tuxedo at that time. Not a silk black dress with matching heels. I masqueraded as a boy then, my hair cut short just a few inches below my ear. Surprisingly, not once did those ladies ever notice that I was female. Though, I'd blame that with my lack of oomph in the chest area, something which I totally lacked even until now.

That was the past. Today I would attend this Rose Charity Ball dressed as a woman. Prettified and made up like a delicate china doll, no one would ever mistake me for a boy.

"Fujioka-sama"

Horita, one of Kyouya's other body guards, greeted us as soon as the door swung open. His posture stiff and intimidating as his bald head inclined slightly into a polite nod.

"Oh…" Father frowned forlornly, muttering to himself as if disappointed with my escort.

I rolled my eyes.

_My father and his crushes... _If I know, he probably expected the 'cute one' and not the 'bald one' to pick me up from our house.

Horita bowed low before me. "Ootori-sama is waiting for your presence".

I slipped one last glance at my father, noticing his quivering smile and all teary eyed.

"My daughter's all grown up and off to her first date!" Father sniffed, lips quivering once again. He dabbed his handkerchief against his moist cheek and waved his goodbye, watching as I cautiously tread down the flight of steps with my stiletto pumps. A familiar looking polished limousine was parked conveniently just below the end, its door open as if inviting me to slip inside.

And I wondered if Kyouya was already in there, waiting patiently for his companion for tonight. But the seats were empty and cold as I settled myself against its leather covered interior. I heard an audible click, the sound of the car door shutting close, and the sudden hum of an engine as the car steered forward. Streets that I had known since I was a child turned into a kaleidoscope of colours. The city was alive at this time of night. Never have I felt detached from the outside world as I had now. The feeling felt so surreal. Here I was sitting inside a limousine that probably costs five times more expensive than my own home, watching the world outside through a bullet proof window.

_No wonder that those rich bastards look at us 'commoners' as if we were a completely different species. _

The thought came to me unbidden, reminding me of those days when I was a student in Ouran. I had lacked the two most important aspects that were needed to belong into the peerage, wealth and breeding. Yes, the treated me as a different being. Not like _them_ at all.

It was quarter to eight by the time the limousine reached its destination. A long line of luxury cars lined the drive way. Ferraris, Porsches, and every kind of high end vehicles moved through and a multitude of cameras flashed each car drove by. Taking photos of each of its passengers as they alight from their vehicles.

_The paparazzi…_

I held my breath, terrified. Biting my lip, a certain magazine flashed before my thoughts. It would be easy for these snoopy bastards to create a false story once again, to twist something innocent into something more sinister. I thanked the gods above as the chauffer drove the limousine past the main entry way, continuing to move forward until it turned at a bend and headed straight down into a basement parking lot. When the vehicle was safely parked in one of the special private areas, Horita stepped out of the car and opened the door at my side.

"Follow me, Fujioka-sama"

The command was simple enough. I slipped out of the car and walked behind him, following him out of the parking lot and in front of an elevator door. The body guard took out a small key card out of his right pocket and slid it into a slot. A loud beeped sounded and the polished metal doors cracked open. We entered and it enclosed once again. I watched Horita reach out to push the button to highest floor. The elevator whirred into life. I felt the slight pull of gravity as it moved. Up and up it went then it halted at the 34th floor. Stepping out, I then entered an elaborate hallway. Marble tiles lined its floors. Its walls were furnished with deep brown mahogany wooden walls. Tasteful oil paintings of landscapes decorated each side. We walked, passing several rooms before we reached the last one at the end.

The body guard raised his fist and knocked against the door's wooden surface.

"Ootori-sama" he called out.

So Kyouya was here just behind that wooden door. I straightened my posture and readied myself for a confrontation. Not knowing how to approach him after what happened the last time we met. I could still remember the feel of his strong arms around my waist, the smell of his perfume and the way his eyes just bore into my soul.

_I shouldn't think of such things, _I told reminded myself. It was not the right time for such thoughts. I really don't need to add it to my already frazzled nerves.

We entered the room as soon as Tachibana allowed us in. My eyes widened with awe. The room was large, even big enough to house my whole apartment space. Unlike the hallway outside, the space was decorated with modern simplicity. The walls were painted in plain white. Furniture was sparse yet functional. Situated on the left corner was a king sized bed. To its right was a leather couch, a coffee table and a library of books. Large ceiling to floor windows presented a spectacular view of Tokyo at night, the glittering lights outside representing every building and house out there.

"Haruhi…"

The sudden call of my name jerked me out of my thoughts. I turned, only to notice for the first time that the Shadow King already stood beside me. His tall form clad in a midnight black formal tuxedo. His eyes were thoughtful as they gazed into my own.

"You look beautiful" he softly said.

"I don't know about that" I laughed nervously, a bit unsure as to why he was looking at me that way. Suddenly, I felt a bit like a clown with all the make-up slathered on my face. I knew that I looked different. A part of me wondered if he was just teasing or mocking me just for the heck of it. I did certainly felt strange and not at all beautiful.

"You look good too, Kyouya-sempai" I awkwardly admitted.

He _did_ look good. Like a model found in the glossy pages of fashion magazines and on the ramps of runway shows. Kyouya had an air of sophistication around him. His tuxedo fitted him perfectly, accentuating his broad shoulders and tall form. Dark hair carefully brushed in his normally side swept style showed the intensity of his eyes even through his spectacles. I'm not surprised. He had always been called as one of the 'hot' ones when we were students in Ouran Gakuen. Women flocked to him wherever he went, attracted to his cool demeanour and composure. Compared to me, he is probably the one deserving to be called 'beautiful'.

Dark onyx eyes began to scan me from head to foot. Then Kyouya's smile suddenly transformed into a sudden frown.

"You did not wear it" Disappointment obvious in his tone.

"I didn't want to be further indebted to you" I told him straight out, almost inwardly wincing at how harsh my words were.

"It is a gift" he insisted.

"One that I didn't ask for"

"But one that I have given out freely" he then countered. His eyes narrowed at me, something akin to annoyance flickered in its depths.

"Yet something that I do not need" I lifted my chin and levelled him a defiant stare.

He stared at me, his mouth pressed into a grim line. The peaceful atmosphere between us disintegrated at that instant. I could almost feel his discomfort at my stubborn refusal to bend to his will; he, who is accustomed to servants who serve his every whim. But I do not regret my choice of not wearing the dress he had sent, even if it was the prettiest dress that I have ever seen.

"It is only proper" I told him, breaking the sudden silence between us. "I am your assistant, sempai. I would like our relationship to stay professional at most. I'll give it back to you as soon as I can."

"Keep it" he clipped "A gift should never be returned"

His gaze turned away from mine, my observant eyes noticing the tautness of his jaw. I did not know if he understood my reasons or if he was angry at my stubborn defiance. I told myself that I shouldn't care. Yet a part of me felt that I had hurt him… My simple refusal had cut him even if it was hard to believe so. It was in the tone of his voice. It lacked the suave smoothness he often used when he wooed Host Club clients when we were back in High School. Raw emotion lay hidden underneath. It was masked behind a veil of indifference but I could still detect it smouldering beneath.

"Ootori-sama, its time"

Kyouya and I turned our heads right at the same moment. One of the body guards bowed low and reminded us of the pressing time on our hands. Tachibana opened the door before us. The Ootori heir nodded towards his servants.

Then Kyouya held out his hand towards me.

I looked at it, unsure. A part of me was afraid. Not of him but of the implications that other people might assume. If I entered that ballroom with our hands linked together… Rumours far more destructive would arise. The paparazzi were already down stairs. Just one photo could create another unwanted scandal.

"You may be my assistant, Haruhi, but that doesn't mean that I cannot escort you. It is only proper." He commented, giving me back the words I had said to him earlier. "I had invited you into this ball after all"

I frowned at him but this time it was Kyouya who gave a small teasing smile. His fingers were warm as it grasped my own. His grip reassuring as my heart pounded in nervousness. The Shadow King led me out of the room and back into the elevator I had ridden once before. Horita and Tachibana accompanied us, standing tall at each of our sides, ready for any danger that might assail their master. A myriad of emotions jumbled inside of me as I watched the lift pass by several floors without stopping. Nervousness and anxiety ate at my already dwindling courage. I would be lying if I would say that I didn't feel any fear. It was the mystery of the unknown that bothered me the most. I did not know what to expect tonight. Even now I was clueless as to what my role would be. An 'assistant' would be a broad word. Judging from what had happened to me for the past several days I wouldn't put it past Kyouya to do something elaborately planned.

_To make amends, _I mumbled, remembering his words. Father insisted that every human being deserves a second chance. I part of me agreed with him even if I didn't trust this man beside me. Disbelieving even now that Kyouya would lower himself down just to patch up things with me.

It just didn't' add up at all.

The lift halted at the 20th floor. The hum of music and the lively chatter of people conversing could be heard as soon as the lift's doors slid open. A crowd had gathered in front of the ballroom entrance. The large oak wood doors were open, letting me catch a glimpse of what was inside. An elaborate sign decorated with pale pink roses was situated in front of it, bearing the event's name 'The 37th Annual Rose Charity Ball'. Panic and amazement flooded my senses as I took in the scene before me.

Never had I thought that this event would be at such a grand scale. I recognized some of the guests. An heiress or two back from Ouran. Celebrities, sport stars, singers and even teen idols mingled amongst the crowd of CEOs and company presidents. Even the prime minister of Japan was present, chatting in a lively manner with a well known actress. Never had I seen such a large gather of famous and infamous individuals. Then sounds of conversation suddenly lessened in volume until it settled to a stop. Most of their heads turned, watching, observing. And then I realized that they were all staring.

Staring at Kyouya _and_ me...

*flash*

*click*

Lights flashed continuously. The babble of voices suddenly turned into a frenzy. Questions were raised. _Who is she? Why is she with the Ootori heir? _On and on they talked. Not minding that I, and probably even Kyouya, could hear them loud and my free hand, I covered my eyes trying to shut out the bright lights. What I had dreaded the most had come true at last. They were here, those annoying snooping journalists who use the excuse of journalism to invade into people's private lives. To make it worse a small group of admirers approached and surrounded themselves around Kyouya and me. I twisted my hand trying to jerk it out of Kyouya's hold. Yet he kept it steady, his grip like an iron band holding it into its place.

"Ootori Kyouya-sama, Thank you for hosting this year's Rose Charity Ball" A beautiful woman with long flowing wavy brown hair bowed low before the Shadow King.

She was a perfect picture of a wealthy heiress. Her hands demurely folded together. On her neck sparkled a silver string of diamonds and her dress was made of red silk. The tell tale signs of a blush blossomed on her cheeks. Several other women behind her mumbled their greeting. Curtsying and bowing low in respect. All of them sported the same crimson colour across their smooth made up faces.

Kyouya inclined his head ever so slightly in return.

"It is wonderful to see all of you once again" Kyouya replied smoothly with a smile, his facial expression quickly schooled into an all too familiar mask.

The women burst into happy smiles and excited chatter, obviously delighted. None of them detected the slight change in the Shadow King's demeanour. I looked up at the Kyouya's face noticing the changes. The way he acted echoed of time we were back in the Host Club, when he entertained our guests with outmost civility and warmth. Gone was the cold calculating bastard that I known. Replaced by a smooth cassanova all too willing to please; the perfect gentleman.

"Ootori sama, who is she?" Another in the group inquired at last.

It was a question that I had been dreading since the moment Kyouya held my hand in his. Women are sly creatures. I entertained enough heiresses back then to be aware of the quaint little games they play to gain the affection of their target. Right now I am considered as a 'threat' and the target of their contempt. Their gaze would flicker once in a while at our linked hands. If I could laugh, I would. The thought that they are even thinking that Kyouya and I were…

I snorted. It would be impossible. They could take him for themselves for all I care.

"My personal assistant," Kyouya's head inclined towards me, his lips quirking. "Miss Haruhi Fujioka"

The women exchanged glances. They mumbled and gossiped amongst themselves. Even if Kyouya and I stood right in front of them, even if I could hear their mutterings of utter disbelief.

"So the news was…" The youngest looking girl amongst the throng of women spoke. Her eyes large like a doe's. Perhaps youth lend her the courage to ask the question that most of them were trying to keep to themselves.

Kyouya inclined his head forward, his mesmerizing gaze zeroing in to stare into the young woman's eyes.

"I am sure that a young woman of your standing doesn't read such cheap tabloid magazines" he said, the corner of his lips lifting up into a smirk.

The hidden meaning in his words hit them hard. Several of these women laughed nervously. Some even looked away or fidgeted in their place. Then Kyouya politely excused us, pulling my hand forward, letting the two of us disappear into the crowded ballroom. Heads turned as we walked through but my partner did not stop until we reached one side of the enormous room. He pushed through two large white French doors that led into an empty balcony, giving us a semblance of privacy. The loud conversations and sweet music coming from the orchestra muted as the doors shut behind us.

He released his grip on my hand and whisked around to face me. Then he quietly spoke. His gloved fingers tracing the edge of my face as he did so.

"Will you wait here for a while" he spoke, his smile oddly warm and not condescending.

"Okay, sempai" I tipped my head down in a nod though my mind wondered why.

Even now I could not decipher the meaning behind his actions. The events that happened tonight I could only call as 'weird'. Then he turned away, stepping away from me and walked through the doors leading back into the ballroom. A loud click signalled that he had gone and that I was left alone.

Looking through the clear glass of the French doors, I could see the invited people mingle with each other. Some danced in sync to a violin's playful tune. Most sipped wine and nibbled on canapes, either minding their own business or exhchanging stories with other guests. The wealthy women wore formal dresses and jewelry that sparkled under the bright lights. Their tresses held up in elaborate styles and their faces made up to perfection. Compared to them, the dress I wore suddenly looked plain and ugly. And I thanked the gods above that Kyouya decided to slip me away into this hidden place. Knowing that I probably would stand out like an outsider in their midst. A commoner like me had no business in an event like this. Hell, I might even just stay here till the everything ends. An inviting option better than staying out there.

But my curiosity got the best of me after fifteen minutes had past. Patience is really a virtue that I need to exercise but I figured what's wrong with at least taking a little peek. Not that I was trying to spy but I had nothing to do since the rich bastard who invited me was currently missing. Kyouya did say that I should stay, that he'll come back. But that didn't mean that I couldn't at least take a look.

I twisted the knob and let the door swing, leaving a space enough for me to see slip half of my head through. At this point I could hear the conversations of the people hanging near the side of the room. A group of women daintily sipped their champagne as they conversed.

"Have you seen Ootori-sama, walk away?" One of the women laughed out loud "I wonder where that strumpet he was accompanying disappeared to? Don't you think it's kind of odd that he attended this ball with the scandalous girl featured in that magazine?"

The murmurs of the others heightened in volume.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! That girl is probably gust another gold digger" another huffed "Kyouya-kun is too much of a gentle man to accompany a whore"

Polite laughter tinkled right after. But I knew what they meant and I gritted my teeth in utter fury.

Strumpet. Gold Digger. Whore.

Those simple words struck through me. Fists clenching, my nails dug against the skin of my palm. Frustration mounted within me. I didn't want to stay hidden, not after what I have heard.

I ground my heel against the pavement and fully pushed the doors open. The movement shocked the gossiping group women. Some refused to gaze into my eyes. Even some had the gall to scrutinize every part of my body, from my dress to my two inched heels. To them I was an unknown commoner caught in a scandalous tale with one of the Japan's most sought after bachelor.

_Damn rich bastards. _

For the life of me why did I agree to coming to this stupid ball? Why, oh why, did I agree to my father's insistence of giving Kyouya one last chance? I inherently knew that this will happen, that those in Kyouya's peers would snub their noses down on a commoner. Haven't I learned that much from my days back in Ouran?

Tilting my head up, I steeled my nerves. I might be clueless about things most of the time but I'm not going to allow them to trample me under their stiletto heels. I opened my mouth, wanting to defend my honor...

But then voice spoke out loud and said something that I haven't heard for a long, long time.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Oh my god! I'm alive!

After months of not updating I suddenly finished chapter 10. Honestly, I actually lost interest in this story. The draft for this chapter stayed untouched in my documents folder for several months. It wasn't until I received a new review that I was reminded of this story. So I read the draft again that I thought that it was actually good. It was supposed to be 15 pages long but I decided to cut it off at page 12 so I can already post it online. This is a really late post but I hope you like the new chapter.

A mystery person had come to the ball. I wonder who? Well you'll know in chapter 11.

I would like to say thank you to all those who supported me up to now. I'll try to update faster now that I have already started with chapter 11 but it also depends since I had also started another story. It's called "The Path of Swords". It's a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic so if anyone is interested please also read that story.

Review! Review! I would like to hear your thoughts and comments. It's what inspired me to finally finish chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Truce**

"Haru-chan!"

The pet name felt familiar and for a moment I didn't recognize who suddenly said it out loud. Abruptly, I was stopped in motion by a pair of lithe arms wrapping around my waist from the side. Its hold tightened considerably when the idle chatter around me settled to a sudden stop.

"Are these people bothering you?" this mystery person asked.

The tone of his voice sounded childlike but certainly held an edge of threat. Three women who stood in front of me blanched. Blood drained visibly from their faces as they gave wary uncomfortable smiles. One of them gulped the contents of her wine glass in one fell swoop. I still couldn't figure out who the person who was invading my personal space was until one of the idiots replied.

"We… We're… so… so sorry Mi-mi-mitsukuni-sama. We-we were just having a little bit of fun"

_Mitsukuni?_

Frowning, I tried to recall where I heard that name before. I still couldn't pinpoint where until a tall male figure parted the crowd. The unmistakable presence of Morinozuka-sempai stood tall before us. He scanned the pale faces around me then inclined his head to the side.

"Mitsukuni" Mori-sempai merely stated. Then his inquisitive gaze bore into mine. He nodded, acknowledging my presence.

The whispers escalated once again. Now they asked questions rather than make up slandering lies. _Who is she? Why are they talking to her in such a care free manner? Why are they acting as if they know each other? _ To them I was only a mere commoner, a person who supposed to have no link to their glamorous and glitzy world other than that scandal published in that tabloid magazine. The thought that I had ties to the Morinozuka and Haninozuka clans would probably be a shock to most. I guess the mystery surrounding me had just increased tenfold.

"Hunny-sempai?" I mumbled as I turned my head to gaze upon the one who hugged me so suddenly.

I was right. It was him, the senior that I had known back in my host club days. Mitsukuni Haninozuka still looked like a young teen, something that probably would never change. He had something that most women would call as a 'baby face' with his pretty features. He was taller too like he had gone through a sudden growth spurt though the change may only be about four or five inches. An immaculately white tux clad his lean but muscular body. His honey blonde hair barely hid his innocent looking brown eyes. His famous Usa-chan was surprisingly missing from his side. I wondered if sempai finally decided to let his favourite bunny plush toy go. He is, after all, almost thirty years old now.

Hunny kept smiling impishly as if he knew something that I didn't know. Then he jutted his lower lip into an adorable pout, his eyes widening into a doe eyed stare as he gazed at the rumour mongering group of women.

"Sorry everyone, we need to go now!"

He threaded his fingers around mine and pulled me away. Hunny led me into the heart of the room and let the two of us disappear into the throng of the crowd. Mori-sempai leisurely trailed us from behind as we zipped through. My feet quickened trying to keep up with the pace. Then we halted beside one of the empty round tables reserved for the guests of the ball. Hunny released his hold. Like a proper gentleman, he let me sit on one of the available chairs. A cute smile dimpled his cheeks.

"It's a good thing we found you! Kyou-chan explained to us about what happened so we understand, Haru-chan" He gazed into my eyes and waved his finger to and fro in disapproval "Don't let these people treat you like that!"

Behind me, Mori simply patted my shoulder and nodded his agreement.

For the first time since I entered the ballroom I felt my mood lift up. Then I laughed, my shoulders shook as I covered my mouth in my hand. To know that there are still friends who are looking out for me even in this sea of people who have been looking at me as if I was a piece of trash… It felt unbelievably liberating.

"Thank you, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai" I whispered.

Hunny grinned at me, completely pleased.

"I'm so happy to see you Haru-chan!" he chirped and plopped himself upon an empty chair beside mine "The twins wanted to come today but they're still busy since its Milan Fashion Week right now. Can you believe it! They've set up their own clothing line and have been really successful as of late."

I smiled, remembering the Hitachiin brother's stories when they kept me company in Kyouya's mansion. And I suddenly missed their presence, their laughter and teasing, wishing that they could've been here too.

How long was it since the time when we were all together, when things were not as complicated as they were now? I could still recall the carefree manner in which we revelled in during our high school days. Our problems before seemed miniscule compared to the issues we were facing now.

But people grow up. Things change. And nothing could be the same again.

"I heard Tama-chan wanted to come too but couldn't because of some business deals. I wish he could be here today." Hunny said, this time his bright brown eyes dimmed with sudden sadness. "I was hoping he and Kyou-chan can talk or something like that"

"Do you know what happened between Tamaki-sempai and Kyouya-sempai?" I asked, taking the opportunity to know more.

Hunny and Mori exchanged furtive glances, suddenly unsure of what to say.

"Tama-chan and Kyou-chan… they fought. We still don't know why though. The twins informed us about it and asked me and Takashi to try to patch things up. But whenever we try to ask Tama-chan about it he would always refuse to answer and Kyou-chan would pretend that nothing happened."

"Aa" Mori nodded, his mouth frowning ever so slightly.

"Oh" I mumbled, disappointed.

So, even my two beloved seniors didn't know the reason for the fight. Chewing on my lower lip, I tried to link the facts that I have learnt. Kyouya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh had a fight that turned their friendship sour. The reason behind it remained a mystery even to those who have been close to the two. It intrigued me. Like a puzzle waiting to be solved, I wanted to find out the answer to all my questions. But I knew that sometimes it was better to leave things be if I didn't want to be caught in a web of unwanted problems. Curiosity killed the cat, after all.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when someone touched my shoulder. I looked back and saw my missing-in-action escort finally show up.

"You were supposed to stay in the balcony" Kyouya Ootori's dark eyes narrowed at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were never coming back, sempai. I got bored" I just said. Not wanting to tell him about the 'incident' with those women earlier.

Kyouya pursed his lips as if trying to stop himself from snapping at me, obviously irritated that I disobeyed his orders once again. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. It seemed that the Ootori heir had been looking for me for some time. His hand drifted behind his head and he tried to massage the tension building in his nerves. But he never said anything else. Then he noticed that I was not alone. He eyed the two former host club members who stayed by my side.

"Hunny-sempai…" Kyouya blinked "and Mori-sempai"

Hunny beamed at the recognition and Mori inclined a short bow.

"Kyou-chan!" Hunny grinned in greeting "Its okay, ne. Haru-chan was just spending some time with us"

Kyouya simply nodded, his finger pushing his spectacles on the top of the bridge of his nose. "I understand. Thank you for your attendance tonight but I must request Haruhi's presence"

He stretched his hand towards me, waiting for me to hold his hand. And I hesitated. More than anything I just wanted to go home. To go back to the place where I felt safe, to a place where I belonged. Even now Kyouya's actions baffled me. He left me alone in that balcony and disappeared suddenly. Then now he asks for my companionship as if he never left me at all. I wanted to refuse, wanting to tell him to just leave me. But Hunny sempai comfortingly smiled at me.

"It's okay Haru-chan" My blonde senior said "Takashi and I will always be here if you need us"

Mori-sempai nodded in agreement.

I looked at them with awe, relief and gratitude blossoming in my heart. I had nothing to fear as long as I had these two seniors supporting me. They promised that they will always be there even if I had to go away for a while with Kyouya.

"Thank you"

Warm nimble fingers enclosed around my own and Kyouya gently helped me unto my feet. With one last smile I said goodbye to my rescuers and followed my escort to wherever he wanted to go. Surprisingly, he brought me out of the ballroom and we entered the elevator once again. Hours into the night most of the guests, now too intoxicated or too engaged in their conversations, didn't even give a damn about our departure. He pushed the button for the floor above us. The lift whirred into life and moved towards the said destination.

"Where are we going sempai?" I asked.

But my escort kept silent even as the elevator doors opened once again and he led me out into the hallway of this new floor. We sauntered through the expensively decorated hallway, halting only when we reached two ornately designed double glass doors. A copper plaque was screwed against the side wall. The words "Private Conference Room 1" were etched against its copper surface.

Kyouya pulled the door ajar and inclined his head as a silent order for me to go inside. Obediently, I entered. Not knowing what to expect. But I was pleasantly surprised by what I saw inside.

The room reminded me of the meetings I had attended in my old job in the Hayabuse Asuka Law Offices though this one was far more exquisite. Its walls were panelled with lacquered dark wood. A shiny see through glass table was set in the middle and twelve leather covered seats surrounded it. Silver light fixtures in the ceiling brightened the area and large glass windows showed a scenic view of the streets outside.

And there, sitting on one of the seats was a woman I have never seen before. She leaned back against one of the leather seats and raised her brow up high as her steel grey eyes scanned me from head to toe. Light blue hair framed her face in a bob, her pink lips quirking into an arrogant smirk. In her hands she held a peculiar khaki leather whip that she slapped against the table's surface as soon as she saw us.

"I am sorry for the wait Miss Von Karma" Kyouya regally bowed before this stranger.

The lady flicked her hand and smirked. "No harm done, Ootori-san. It was a foolishly foolish for you to make me wait. But I am curious about this person you have mentioned to me"

My jaw dropped as the name Kyouya mentioned struck like lightning through my brain, allowing me to recognize who she was. Her last name was unmistakable. The blue hair and the whip were undeniably familiar. Years of studying law in university had introduced me to the names of famous lawyers and court cases around the world and this woman in front of me was hailed as a 'living legend' amongst the best.

Franziska Von Karma, one of the world's leading prosecutors. In the field of law she was a force to be reckoned with. A superstar in her own right with a perfect win record when it comes to prosecuting criminals. At age thirteen she had passed the bar and was hailed as a prodigy. Raised in Germany, she came from a famous family of lawyers. Fierce and intimidating in the courtroom, she convicts criminals quickly and without hitches.

And she was here in this room, looking at me with great interest.

"Is this she?" Franziska inquired.

"Yes" Kyouya curtly answered "Haruhi Fujioka, my assistant. She graduated with top honours in her batch and had garnered the highest accolades in her university."

My eyes widened in shock.

_Kyouya-sempai… The words he had just said._

_Is he praising me?_

Franziska Von Karma simply smirked and rose from her seat. Walking towards me, she reached out to shake my hand.

"I did hear good things about you from your former employers, Miss Fujioka" she remarked "They did say you were a person who deemed perfection in your work ethics. Is this true?"

I simply nodded, simply star struck, and at a loss at how else to react.

"Good" Franzisa said, absolutely pleased. "I have no time for foolishly foolish fools who do foolish things"

The sound of a door creaking open caught my attention, breaking me away from my shock. Turning around, I suddenly realized that Kyouya had disappeared once again. The fact that he left the conference room didn't seem to faze Von Karma at all.

"Sit down" She told me, pointing to one of the leather covered chairs. I obediently did so. And once I've comfortably taken my seat, Franziska sat alongside me, and we began chatting along like two women who have known each other for years.

To discuss law with one of the leading prosecutors in the world was definitely an exhilarating experience. We debated about international policies and the proceedings of the Japanese justice system. Franziska raged about incompetent old judges and idiot defence lawyers in blue suits. She spoke in perfect Japanese too with only a hint of foreign accent. And in that short period of time I had learned about the intricate procedures of prosecuting criminals more than when I had worked as a rookie in my old job. Though sometimes I think she used that whip of hers too much.

"Of course, only foolishly foolish fools believe in such foolish tabloid magazines" Franziska cracked her whip against the long table when I told her that the rumours in the magazine were false.

"Absolutely!" I agreed, laughing. The burden that I had felt since the day I learnt of that stupid rumour suddenly dissipated. And I felt happier as the truth in her words rang true. Though I hope she could use that lethal whip of hers on the gossiping idiots in the ballroom downstairs. That would definitely create an amusing scene.

Franziska merely smirked. She dug into her pocket soon after, retrieving a calling card. Slipping it between her two fingers, she offered it to me.

"I expect only the best of the best and if you are willing to adhere to the perfect values of the Von Karmas then I am offering you a chance to intern in our law office in Germany" she spoke "I generally don't give out such offers but your boss had insisted I should"

_Did I hear her right?_

I held the card on top of my palm and I stared at it in disbelief.

_Did Franziska Von Karma just present me an opportunity of a lifetime?_

Bowing my head, I bit my lip. Trying to stop the swirl of raw emotions I felt within me. Never in my craziest dreams did I ever expect that something this unbelievable event would ever happen. That a legend in the field of law would ever give me a prospect of become an intern in one of the best law firms in the world.

_Ands maybe with this I'll be able to achieve my dream. _

For as long as I can remember I always wanted to be a lawyer. To become a person who can help others find true justice, to protect the innocent and punish the guilty. And to become the kind of person my mother used to be. This goal helped me get through all my trials and tribulations. It pushed me to enter Ouran Highschool and even Tokyo University as a scholar. It gave me the drive to graduate from both schools with top honors. And I never gave up thinking that one day I'll be able to achieve it.

That one day I would make my mother proud.

"Thank you!" I said softly, the warmth in my eyes reflecting the gratitude that I felt inside. "I will try my best then, Franziska-san"

"I am glad I met you Haruhi Fujioka" Franziska smirked in reply "Call me in six months if you are interested. But for now I must go. I only came to this foolish ball as a favour. That and I still have a plane to Germany to catch"

We stood up, shook each other's hands, and laughed. A part of me felt I gained a new friend tonight. And for the first time since the start of the ball I felt genuinely giddy with excitement.

Franziska waved as she left the room, leaving me on my own once more. I closed my eyes, thanking whoever was watching over me for this experience. But I knew deep in my heart that I also needed to thank someone else too.

_Of all the things you would do…_

Kyouya Ootori. I always thought that he was an uncaring asshole, someone who didn't have a heart underneath his cold veneer. I thought that he never cared for others and only cared for himself. He gave me an enormous debt. He almost ruined my law career and made me into a mockery of an assistant. And yet, even after everything that had gone between us these past few days…

The man that I had learned to hate made my wish come true.

But Kyouya-sempai was missing. I thought he would be patiently standing by outside the conference room, waiting for me and Franziska-san to finish our conversations. But he wasn't there when I walked out. The hall was silent and empty as before. And I wondered where he had slipped away to. For the second time since the start of the ball he had left me on my own. But I was determined to find him this time. At least I want to do something right.

I found myself making my way back into the ball room. For once I didn't care that some people eyed me with scrutiny or when they talked behind my back. I simply went on my way without a care. Tipping on my toes, I tried to find Kyouya's amongst the crowd. It was hard to do so with almost a hundred guests in the ball. But I never gave up, sometimes even asking those around me about Kyouya's whereabouts. Most sneered at my attempts. Some didn't even care to answer my inquiries.

Almost giving up, I turned on my feet wanting to look for Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai when I accidentally bumped against a woman behind my back.

"I'm sorry!" I bowed my head immediately, apologizing.

She merely smiled at me. Her dark eyes gazed into mine without anger. She had long wavy brown hair and had a face that surprisingly looked familiar. Thought I couldn't place where I saw her before.

"He's in the balcony" the woman spoke suddenly "If you are looking for Kyouya, I saw him go there moments before"

I blinked, surprised at what she said. There was no judgement in her eyes, only warmth and certain kind of acceptance that I could not understand. She inclined her head to the side as if telling me to go on.

"Thank you" I mouthed, still surprised at the sudden help I got. The woman nodded in understanding. Then I went on my way, moving back into the place where Kyouya had left me before.

He was leaning against the balustrade when I opened the French doors, gazing out into the bustling the city below. Stars twinkled overhead in the sky though there was no moon tonight to give light. With shoulders hunched and head bent down, he stood there alone. Like a man retreating into his shell, taking refuge. I wondered where the confident gait of his had gone. This man I am seeing before me looked different from the arrogant sempai I had always known.

"Kyouya-sempai" I called out, my head tilting to the side as my mouth upturned into a smile. He jolted out of his reverie, surprised by my sudden call. He turned around with eyes wide. Then he took in a deep breath when he realized who I was and straightened his posture almost at once.

"Ah, Haruhi" he greeted with a smile that did not reach his eyes, his hands burrowing deep into his pants pockets before he proceeded to start a conversation. "Did you have a wonderful time chatting with Miss Von Karma?" he then asked.

I slowly walked towards his side, settling myself also against the balustrade as I gazed at the inky horizon. It was then that I realized what he wanted to achieve, what he wanted by asking me to accompany him to this ball. Miss Von Karma, one of the best lawyers the world of law, asking me to join her law firm as one of her interns… It wasn't a mere chance meeting nor was it just a lucky strike. I knew deep inside that this man beside me enabled everything to come together. Even just for his twisted way of making amends.

And it was all for _me_.

"Thank you" I whispered "I know you planned this Kyouya-sempai. And for once I'm glad you did"

He was silent for once, as if he didn't know what to say. But I knew he heard my words. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he breathed in deeply. Then he spoke softly.

"I cannot release you from your debt but I can offer you this. Miss Von Karma wishes you to enter as her intern six months from now. If you still wish to resign from being my assistant you may do so."

Looking into his eyes I only saw honesty. No more masks to hide himself. His offer was simple and clear.

"I… I'm…" he paused now, as if fumbling for words. But I knew he was struggling to convey what he felt. That he wanted to ask for my forgiveness once again.

"I know" I said wanting nothing more than put all of it behind us "But I'm not a quitter, sempai. I did not like what you did but that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up on my new job"

Yes, I'm not a quitter. Not a person who would leave things hanging half-way. Second chances… Everyone deserved it. Father told me earlier and for the first time I believed in his words. Kyouya and I might have started on the wrong footing but that doesn't mean that I should just leave it that way.

Kyouya turned his head towards me, his eyes widening in surprise. I almost laughed but opted to speak once again.

"So can you expect me at your office on Monday at eight in the morning?"

"You will come?"

"Yes" I grinned cheekily "As long as you wouldn't dare to let me wear that horrid dress again"

Kyouya laughed out loud, the deep baritone sound surprised me for a moment. For the first time since the start of the party, the Ootori heir looked genuinely happy. No more fake smiles or hiding behind false masks.

"I'll give you a more appropriate uniform" he reassured.

"No frills" I glared in warning.

"Anything," he cracked a grin. "Anything for you"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Oh wow! Sudden Ouran High School Host Club x Ace Attorney crossover. Honestly, I wanted to create an original character for the lawyer but since it's really just a side character I decided to use the famous Franziska Von Karma just for the fun of it. I just finished playing Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations on my Nintendo DS Lite and decided to use her just to celebrate beating the game. Don't worry I'm not going to make her a main character or anything. It's just a bit of fun to spice up the story.

And if anyone is wondering, yes Franziska Von Karma really does talk like that. She doesn't approve of foolishly foolish fools too.

So finally Kyouya and Haruhi are friends again… somewhat. I really want to move on from the 'I am angry at you' part of the story and move on to the second part of the story where… to the part where the lovey dovey part starts. Ohohoho! This story is labelled as a romance after all and I want to keep it that way.

Thank you for all your reviews! Oh my god I never expected such great response. This story is almost nearing 150 reviews! You guys are the best ever!

Don't forget to review! Leave comments, suggestions and whatever you want to say. Reviews are like cookies! They give happiness and love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Decisions**

"Thank you for the ride home, sempai"

I graced my senior with a respectful bow, grateful that he ordered his chauffer to drive me back to my apartment. Kyouya looked at me through the half open window of his limousine. He gave a small smile as he bid me goodbye.

"Goodnight, Haruhi"

The window rolled up once more until I could only see the sheen of polished glass. At once the vehicle's engine roared into life. Its wheels turned as it moved forward then it raced away into the night, disappearing fully when it sharply turned around a corner. Once again I was left on my own, standing on an empty road with nothing but a street lamp to light my way.

Tilting my head up, I gazed at the place that I called my home. The building was eerily silent at this time of night. Darkness filled the once brightly lit windows indicating that those who lived inside were already asleep. Only the florescent lights near the staircase were turned on, guiding me as I dragged myself up with each tired step. My body felt exhausted, drained. I wanted nothing more than to remove these blasted heels away from my feet, to have a nice warm bath, and then doze off to sleep.

It took me about five minutes to reach the door that led into my home. I opened my purse, retrieved my key, unlocked it, and stumbled inside. Padding my way through the dark hallway, I unclasped my shoes and took them off one by one. With bare feet, I stealthily walked on tipped-toes on my way towards my bedroom. Father was probably asleep by now and I didn't want him to wake. I was about to pass through the living room when the ceiling lights suddenly blared. I squeezed my eyes shut, the immediate brightness temporarily blinding my vision. When I opened them once again I saw my father awake, facing me with the brightest smile that he could ever muster.

"HARUHI-CHAN! WELCOME HOME!" I felt his lithe arms wrap around me as he gave me a bone crushing hug. My legs buckled as he spun me around, his laughter bubbled as he nuzzled my neck affectionately like a puppy greeting his owner.

"Father…" I wheezed and gasped for air, his grasp too tight for my own comfort. "I… can't breathe"

"Sorry! " He cried out, immediately releasing me. I plopped on the floor with a resounding thud and I moaned in pain. _That hurt. _Father quickly sat down too and giggled as he ruffled the top of my head. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of his fingers weaving through my hair. It was as if I was a little child again. When I was in grade school, father used to greet me like this whenever I came back home. Always loving, always caring. Always there to greet me and give a warm hug.

He settled himself into a more comfortable sitting position and grinned widely. I could see that he was absolutely giddy with excitement.

"So, how was your night?" He began to inquire.

"Tiring" I said with a yawn. I could still feel my legs throb with pain. I swear that this will be the last time I'll wear heels when I go to a party or a ball or whatever event that requires standing up for long periods of time. I'll choose comfort over fashion, thank you very much.

"So…" Father leaned forward and wiggled his eye brows. "Did you and Kyouya-kun kiss?"

I blinked, at first unsure about what he meant, then my jaw dropped open and I groaned loudly. "FATHER!"

"But daddy wants to know!" He whined "It's my beloved daughter's first date! Kissing is an absolute requirement!"

"It's not like that… It was _definitely_ not a date"

And it's not. I spent half of the evening hidden in the balcony while I listened to spoilt rich women gossip about me. Then I spent the other half in a whirl of a dream like state. Honestly, if that was a date then romance would definitely be boring.

"But you two went out on a Friday night." Father whined "Face it, daughter. It is a date!"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing happened"

Well, it's true. Nothing happened. Well, not in the way my father is obviously thinking about.

His eyebrow rose even higher. I swear it almost reached his already high hair line. "Really?"

I sighed. "Please. I'm tired. Can we just talk about this tomorrow?" I wasn't really in a mood to deal with a drama queen of a father.

My father scowled, obviously disappointed. He pouted like a spoilt child who didn't get what he wanted. "Fine" he finally conceded "As long as you to tell me everything tomorrow morning"

He made me promise with our hands crossed together that I would tell him every little detail. I merely nodded and agreed just to get it over with. Appeased, father patted my cheek and kissed me goodnight. We retired to our own rooms after that. As soon as I was in the comfort of my bedroom, I gladly shrugged out of my clothing and collapsed unto my bed. Closing my eyes, I sighed as I hugged my feather pillow. Memories of what happened to night fleetingly flashed in my thoughts. Eventually my breathing slowed, my limbs relaxed as my mind drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning wasn't much of a problem. I actually planned to sleep in late but my mobile phone rang several times by four or five in the morning. It jerked me out of my dreams and dragged me back into grim reality. Sluggishly, I pushed myself out of bed and walked like a drunkard towards my discarded purse. I unzipped it and retrieved my phone. The screen blinked with its green LCD lights and I rubbed at my eye as I read the several names and messages registered in my inbox. An amused half-smile crept to my lips as I read them all.

_Thank you for coming__** – Low Blood Pressure Overlord**_

_Happy to see you again Haru-chan! Maybe you we could have tea together with Usa-chan next time! __**– Hunny Sempai**_

_T.Y.__** – Mori-sempai**_

_Waaaah! Hunny-sempai said that you attended the Rose Ball. Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? __**– Idiot Tamaki**_

_Ugh. We just saw the papparazzi pictures from the ball. Is that dress bought from the department store? We're sure that we told Kyouya-sempai to buy you couture.__** - Hikaru**_

_That's it. We're sending you one of our dresses next time. I don't want to see you in another tacky number again. Expect a package soon__** – Kaoru**_

I shook my head in disbelief. It's just like old times again when everyone in the host club would butt into my life in one way or another. I guess no matter how much time changes all of us there was still a part of our past that bonded us together. With quick fingers, I typed and sent out my replies. Then I straightened up and stretched my arms, looking up into my bedroom's white painted ceiling with a smile.

_Everything is going to be okay now, Mother. _

Yes, everything will be fine. Life may not be perfect but at least in a sense its back to normal. And I promised myself that I will enjoy this weekend before I would go back to my new job as Kyouya Ootori's assistant.

Rummaging through my closet, I looked for something that would be suitable for Saturday mornings. I settled with a plain navy t-shirt and some khaki shorts. Simple and comfortable, just the way I liked it. I rummaged through the purse I used last night, gathering essential items that I needed. Saturdays had always been 'grocery day' to me. A time when I could go buy some food and supplies. So I grabbed my wallet and my cell phone and inserted them into my clothes' side pockets. Then I skipped to breakfast with a renewed sense of energy. Father was already there when I arrived. Immediately, he straightened up and made some room for me so I can sit by his side.

"Morning" I said as I greeted him with a small wave of my hand. I plopped myself beside him and inhaled the wonderful delicious smell of freshly cooked fish and miso soup. Father might be a drama queen but he definitely is a wonderful cook. We ate silently at first but I noticed him giving me 'the look' as I nibbled on my food, the kind of look that would leave me feeling guilty or uncomfortable. For some reason he was giving me this weird pouting expression and kept wriggling his eye brows.

'_Oh…'_ I groaned inwardly when I realized what he wanted to achieve. I really hoped that this conversation would occur after we had eaten our morning meal but I guess there's no use in delaying it further. Finally giving in, I set my eating utensils aside and began to speak.

"Well, what do you want to know" I asked him tentatively.

"Everything" He giggled in excitement.

I rolled my eyes. "I know what you are thinking but I am giving you my word that Kyouya-sempai and I are not dating" Father pouted in disappointment and I could see it in his eyes that he thought that I wasn't telling the truth, "Nothing happened last night" I repeated "But…"

"But" Father's eyes instantly perked up when he heard that single word. He leaned closer to hear better and his eyes sparkled with excitement

I slipped my hand into my short's pocket, pulled out my wallet and retrieved a small white calling card. "Here…" I said as I showed it to him. Father snatched it away from my fingers and read it with a critical eye.

As I predicted he frowned and knitted his brows when he did not understand what it meant. I pried the card out of his fingers and set it on top of the dining table. Then I began to explain why this little piece of paper could be the key to everything that I have ever dreamed of.

"I know it doesn't look much but Franziska-san is a legendary leading prosecuting attorney. Kyouya-sempai introduced me to her last night and she's offering me a chance to become an intern in their law firm in Germany"

Father was silent at first. Then his eyes suddenly went wide, the idea finally clicked in his mind.

"Congratulations!" He tackled me to the floor, hugging me tightly until my I felt as if my ribs were going to crack. But suddenly his hold on me loosened as if something dawned on him.

"Wait a minute…" His brown eyes went wide "Where's Germany?"

"Umm… somewhere in Europe…" I titled my head to the side "I think…"

Then father's eyes went even larger to the point that he looked like a large overgrown puppy dog that was in the verge of tears.

"You're…" he chocked "Leaving me?"

I bit my lip as the consequences dawned upon me. The thought that I would be leaving me father never crossed my mind when I took Franziska-san's calling card. All I thought was that I was finally going to reach my dream. That everything that I wanted to achieve would finally be within arms reach.

Suddenly everything didn't seem so simple anymore. I never lived away from my home. Maybe I went out for short vacations and stayed away for several days but an internship might take several years. And that also meant that I would be working in another country, in a place I knew nothing of.

An awkward sense of silence passed between us. For the first time I did not know what to say. Being a lawyer had always been my biggest dream. I wanted to make my mother proud. I wanted to make him, my only living parent, happy.

But will this make my father happy?

Or should I pursue my own happiness instead?

Father gently touched my cheek with the palm of his hand. His eyes were dimmed with sadness even if he was sporting a smile. "I guess my daughter is growing up. I know it's terribly selfish of me to ask you to stay but if this is what you really want then… then…"

I saw his lips begin quiver as he looked away.

"I'll stay here by your side if you want me to" I told him. When father looked back at me with uncertainty, I ruffled his hair with an affectionate touch. "There would be other opportunities here in Japan. If you don't want me to go then I won't"

"But Haruhi!" Father protested "I can't… I don't want you to throw this away just because of me! Even if it hurts me to see you go this is still a once in a lifetime opportunity! Don't let it go!"

But I didn't want to leave him behind. Ever since mom died we only had each other. We've always been a tag team, he and I. Relying on each other to get through the problems we have day to day.

Father clasped my hands between his fingers. "Promise me that you'll think about it. That you will not drop this gem of a chance just because of me"

I bit on my lower lip, tempted to say no. But the determination in his eyes stopped me from doing so. _You still have six months, Haruhi _I reminded myself. Six months to think about it. Six months to see if this is what I really wanted. I still had to spend six months working under Kyouya-sempai's care to pay off my debt.

"Okay" I told him, nodding my assent, even if my heart felt confused as to what I should really choose.

It's funny how the world works sometimes, how simple decisions become harder and harder as I grow up. It's not child's play anymore. My whole future relied on one single answer. Sometimes I wish I was a child again, carefree and innocent. But the clock can never turn backwards. I only have my life before me. And I could only hope that I would choose wisely.

We ate in total silence after that. I excused myself as soon as I finished my meal and got myself ready for my trip to the grocery store. I put on my sneakers and made sure that I still had my wallet in my pocket. I needed to get to the market before eight for they always gave me big discounts whenever I shopped at such an early hour. And those discounts usually helped me to save a lot of money.

"Take care" father told me as I exited the house.

"I'll be back before lunch" I said and waved back before closing the door behind me. I slowly walked down the stair case leading down to the street below without a care, too engrossed with my thoughts that I almost bumped against a familiar looking limousine. It was parked in front of my apartment and I felt an eerie feeling as a sense of dejavu overcame me.

_Kyouya-sempai? _I wondered as I touched the cold metal of the vehicle's frame. It couldn't be him. I was supposed to come to his office on Monday morning and not today.

Then the car window rolled down and I had a complete surprise.

It was a woman, a beautiful one at that. She had kind onyx eyes and dark wavy hair that cascaded behind her back. I sensed kindness in her, And she looked awfully familiar even if I couldn't pinpoint the reason why I felt that way. It's as if I've already seen her somewhere or met her not long ago. But I knew one thing for sure.

This woman belonged in Kyouya's world.

"Fujioka Haruhi-san?" She asked me with a sweet smile.

I nodded. "What do you want from me?"

Giddily, the woman clapped her hands in joy. Then she suddenly spoke and gave a command with her sing-song voice.

"Get her inside"

For a moment I stared at her in confusion. _Was she talking to me? _ Then I felt a pair of strong hands grab me by the arms and take me by surprise. Easily, I was hauled into the limousine. I had no time to react, no strength to fight back. And as I heard the car door shut close I knew one thing for sure.

I was trapped.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to upload it three weeks before but I didn't have the luxury of time due to my new job. The good news is that the next chapter is already half finished. I might be able to upload it by Wednesday or Thursday next week.

Fufufu. A mystery woman is here. I'll give you guys a clue though. She's not an original character or a someone from another Anime. And she's pretty important in Kyouya's life.

I've had a minor edit for chapter 11 because I encountered a time line problem. I fixed it though.

Anyway, to those who were thinking if I had already stopped this story… This story is still active. Finishing "And Then We Meet Again" is actually listed in my 2011 goals list. I want to finish it. It is my first multi-chapter story after all. And I owe it to my readers too. I'll try to update as much as I can. My initial goal was to update once a week. I hope that I'll be able to do that.

I really think that I need a beta-reader. If anyone wants to help me please do so. English is not my first language so it is hard for me to edit the story on my own. If anyone is interested just leave me a private message.

Thanks for the support! Wow 160 reviews! It's almost nearing 200! Please review! Reviews are like cookies. They give me the inspiration to go on. So please click that button and share your thoughts!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Strange Meeting**

"Let me out" I demanded. My hands gripped the side of my seat and the fine leather grazed against my skin.

The woman sitting beside me merely smiled and ignored me. She didn't seem fazed at all that she was practically doing a crime. Kidnap isn't something petty to laugh at. People do get jailed for such misdeeds. I know this for I'm a lawyer after all but I guess she just didn't give a damn.

Gritting my teeth, I rubbed my fingers against my forehead. My head ached as I felt strangely nauseous. I clenched my fists in frustration.

I should have known better by now. I should have run away the moment I saw that vehicle parked in front of the apartment. After all, this wasn't the first time I was taken by force. Tamaki and the twins used to abduct me whenever they wanted to include me in their outrageous schemes. The girls from Lobelia did it too. But I guess I never really learned my lesson back then and that's probably the reason why I found myself in the company of another spoiled rotten heiress.

_Damn my luck…_

The limousine drove through the streets of Tokyo, avoiding any of the main roads. We passed through minor streets in order to bypass the flow of traffic. People walking at the sidewalks stared at our vehicle with awe when we passed by. Their eyes lighted up in excitement, probably assessing that an important politician or celebrity would be riding inside.

"We're here, my lady" One of the bodyguards announced through the intercom as our vehicle suddenly came to a full stop. My body jerked as I jolted out of my reverie, finally making me aware of my surroundings.

As soon as the doors re-opened, my abductor carefully slipped out of the car. She turned on her heel and cast me an inviting gaze. It was a silent invitation, a signal for me to follow her. I hesitated at first, not knowing what to expect. But I had no choice.

I stepped out of the car only to find myself standing outside an opulently decorated café.

It was a humid summer's day today and the sun was shining so bright that a lot of people opted to hang around in shops like these. But this café was unlike the common coffee shops found in other parts of Tokyo. For one, I have never seen a café this big. Waiters who wore tuxedos, instead of normal barista uniforms, greeted us as we entered the vicinity. Tilting my head up, I saw enormous sparkling crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a full orchestra, serenading the customers with classical music. Along the walls were sacks of designer coffee beans ready to be ground and served. There were also tall wooden shelves containing glass bottles filled with different kinds of teas from all over the world. And instead of the normal plastic chairs and tables, we were ushered to seat upon an expensive white baroque couch set. Complete with soft pillows and daintily arranged flower vases.

"Here…" My abductor offered me one of the menus. "You can order anything that you want"

I stared at her, dumbfounded. "Eh?"

"Go on" she persuaded.

For a moment I wanted to speak but my mouth instantly went dry. My mind just couldn't wrap around the fact that the woman who just upped and grabbed me from the front of my house was indulging me as if she was my friend.

_Get a grip of yourself, Haruhi._I shook my head. _Don't trust her._

"Thank you" I said hesitantly, accepting what she offered. I decided to just go with the flow, buying myself some time to plan my next move. Flipping the menu, my eyes quickly scanned the prices.

I balked.

1,500 yen for a cup of Green Tea!

2,000 yen for a single serving of coffee!

_Are they kidding me?_

Not at all bothered by my reaction, the woman seating in front of me simply raised her gloved hand. An impeccably dressed waiter approached our table straight away with a note and pen in tow.

"Welcome to Café Amour. How may I serve you?" the server bowed to us in respect.

"I would like to order some Darjeeling tea" My kidnapper said. Then she turned to me, looking at me expectantly. "What do you want to have, Haruhi?"

"Eh…" I gulped nervously, too aware that I couldn't afford anything in that menu. "Just some warm water… I think"

My companion smiled knowingly.

"Give her a cup of Darjeeling tea too. And some blueberry scones please"

"Wait!" I protested. "I'm not going to order anything!"

"Don't worry, Fujioka Haruhi-san. It's my treat."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it. She just ordered the most costly item on the menu and was offering it to me for free. 2,500 yen for a cup of tea… At that price, I could already buy ten whole meals at a local fast food burger joint. Not only that, this woman also knew my entire name.

_Who the hell is she?_

The attendant quickly went away and in a few minutes he came back with what we ordered. The scent of freshly baked blueberry scones wafted in the air and my stomach grumbled even if I had just eaten breakfast an hour or so before. A quaint tea pot and two delicate white ceramic cups painted with quaint rose detailing were set before us. I watched in awe as the server gracefully lifted the warm pot and poured the expensive liquid into the cups. The yellow hued liquid appeared to be like any normal tea I've seen.

Reaching out to hold my cup, I carefully raised it against my lips and sipped a little bit. The tea had a clean, full flavourful taste. Distinctively different from the normal green tea variety that I buy from the grocery store. But still, I couldn't believe that it's that expensive.

Rich people are definitely crazy.

"I'm so happy to finally be able to meet you" My companion suddenly spoke, making me shift uncomfortably in my seat. I felt uneasy with the knowledge that this person knew who I was.

But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. My face, after all, had been published in a major tabloid magazine days before.

"Umm…Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh my, my, my! Where are my manners?" Cupping her face between her hands, a faint blush blossomed in my kidnapper's cheeks. She then looked around with uncertainty and bit her lip. "But I thought Kyou-kun would have said something about me by now"

"Kyou-kun?"

I blinked and tilted my head to the side, completely clueless of what she meant.

Then, as if lightning had hit me, an idea struck in my head.

The only other person in my life whose name included those four letters would be no one other than _him._

"Are you talking about Kyouya-sempai?"

Daintily, she nodded her head. "I'm sorry for the sudden meeting Fujioka-san but I just wanted to meet the woman who had captured my younger brother's heart"

At this, I clapped my hand over my mouth stopping myself from almost spitting out what I had just drunk.

Little brother?

Captured his heart?

WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING HERE?

"I'm Fuyumi, nice to meet you." She bowed down politely and I reluctantly reciprocated the greeting. "I wanted to talk to you when I saw you at the ball last night but you and Kyou-kun suddenly disappeared…"

"Ah" I gasped, almost spilling my drink. I set the cup down on the table as everything clicked into place. "You're that girl, the one who informed me about Kyouya-sempai's location last night!"

"I'm glad you remembered me" Fuyumi nodded, clearly pleased.

Now that I think about it, she really did look like that certain Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord. They had the same hair colour, similar nose shape and lips. But Fuyumi's eyes exhibited gentleness. She had an air of warmth about her, a sense of kindness that contrasted Kyouya's normally cold demeanour.

"I'm sorry Fuyumi-san but I think you've got it wrong" I chuckled nervously, reminding myself that what I was about to say was the truth and nothing but the truth. "Your brother… Kyouya-sempai and I… we're not like _that_"

"Mmm… you do know that Kyou-kun is not really good at showing how he feels" She simply patted my hand, disregarding everything that I had said "Don't worry, Haruhi-kun. My little brother might foolishly act like a child at times but I'm sure that he cares for you."

_He cares for you._Her words seemed to echo in my ears.

I knew that I should be alarmed by now, that I should be horrified that Kyouya's sister thought her precious brother cared for me. I didn't even want to think about the double entendre behind those words. But I only bit my lip and silently contemplated.

_Did he really?_

_Did he really care__ for me?_

There was a time when I was sure that Kyouya Ootori was an uncaring bastard. That I was just a useful pawn for him to use in whatever way he deemed fit.

And yet last night…

Last night everything that I had believed in had changed. All of my past prejudices were overturned easily like a leaf blown away by the wind. The image of Kyouya smiling at me resurfaced in my thoughts. I could clearly recollect the way his eyes shone in amusement, the rich baritone of his laugh and the quaint dimple that showed up in his cheek when he grinned at me, promising that my next uniform wouldn't be so frilly.

There were no masks, no pretension.

It was the first time that I saw him genuinely happy.

"He really should smile more" I mumbled.

Fuyumi briefly closed her eyes as a sudden pause of silence came between us. A look of distress showed in her expression. It was as if she wanted to tell me something but didn't know how.

"Why did you bring me here, Fuyumi-san?" I suddenly asked, taking the initiative. I wanted to know the truth. I wanted to know why she wanted to meet me in the first place. The look in her eyes confirmed to me that this wasn't just a simple carefree meeting. Fuyumi wanted to convey to me a message.

As to what it was, I didn't know.

Kyouya's sister blinked in surprised when she heard what I said. Bending her head, she stared at the cup before her.

"I'm worried about my brother." She confessed "I'm worried about what's going to happen to him"

"I don't understand…"

"I know it was rude of me to abduct you like that but I didn't know what else to do" Fuyumi she went on "I just wanted to know if you will be there for him when he needs you the most. If it's you, then perhaps I have nothing to fear at all"

I stared at her, dumbfounded and utterly confused.

"Is Kyouya-sempai in danger? Is someone after him?"

Fuyumi shook her head. "No"

"Then what is it?" I really couldn't help when I didn't know the root of the problem in the first place.

"I can't tell. I'm forbidden to. Not now. Maybe at a later time" Her hands were warm as they suddenly enveloped mine. "Promise me, Fujioka-san. Promise me that you will be there for Kyou-kun" I could feel her desperation in the strength of her grip. "Promise that whatever happens, you will always be there by his side"

I gazed at her eyes, seeing her anxiety. She wasn't lying. If she believed that Kyouya-sempai was in some kind of danger then it probably was true.

Utterly surprised, I did not know what to say or do. If assassins were out to kill him, I'll probably be not useful at all.

But after a few seconds, I gazed at her straight in the eye.

"Okay. I promise" I said.

Why did I agree? I had no idea. But I knew that if I was going to Kyouya's assistant then I needed to be there for him for better or worse…

Fuyumi exhaled the breath she didn't know she held and then grinned at me.

"Thank you" Her face brightened with joy. Her earlier anxiousness dissipated completely.

We continued to eat our meal in silence after that weird conversation. I bit on one of the scones. It was surprisingly delicious. The blueberries tasted sweet and the dough itself was scrumptious. Fuyumi would try to initiate some sort of conversation between us and I did try to keep up with her when she told me stories about her trips to other countries. Even when I tried to focus on her story, my thoughts still lingered on what we have talked about earlier on.

How can I be there for Kyouya-sempai when he obviously didn't need me? He was a billionaire who had body guards and servants serving him day and night. A niggling doubt inside of me insists that this 'assistant' job might still be a farce.

Maybe I just didn't trust the Shadow King completely.

But still, I gave my word. And I will try to follow it through in the best way I can.

* * *

After our meal, Fuyumi gratefully asked her chauffer to drive me towards the nearest supermarket. After all, I was about to go grocery shopping when she suddenly abducted me out of the blue. When we parked in front of the Mitsuwa Grocery, a lot of people crowded around the limousine. Most of them gazed at the shiny vehicle in awe with their mouths wide open. Some exchanged ideas and guesses as to who was riding inside.

I unlocked the car door and stepped outside. Everyone's gaze turned towards me and I felt uncomfortable as if a thousand eyes were watching my every move.

"Thank you for the food" I said, bowing to Fuyumi in gratitude. She was looking at me through the car's half-open window. A sincere smile lifted her mouth.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it" Fuyumi grinned "Perhaps you want to have some lunch together this week."

"That is not necessary." I nervously laughed at her preposition. Not completely comfortable with the idea of someone giving me some free food all the time. I might be a commoner and my family might be a bit poor but I can still feed myself on my own thank you very much.

Fuyumi serene face became anxious. "Are you…"

"I'm busy" I immediately lied. I knew what she wanted to say and I did not want to hurt her feelings. I wasn't ready to face Kyouya's sister, especially since she was so sure that her brother and I were supposed to be 'more than just friends'. So I told a little white lie.

"Maybe next time"

"You promise?"

I nodded and crossed my fingers behind my back. She smiled again, appeased.

"Have fun shopping at this commoner's store!" And with a wave, Kyouya's sister finally said her good bye. The window rolled up, hiding its rider once more.

It kind of grated on my nerves when she said the word 'commoner' but I guess I couldn't blame her either. We didn't share the same kind of values or experiences. She was brought up in a world totally different than mine.

I waved as I watched the car disappear around a corner. Then I took a deep breath of relief and turned around to face my next task. The front of the store was still crowded will a lot of people, the normal kind that didn't need a limousine to drive them around. Instantly, I felt comfortable. I was back where I belonged.

But even if I went on the satisfying ritual of grocery shopping a single question kept bothering me.

What was Kyouya in danger of?

Perhaps on Monday, when I finally become Kyouya's assistant, I would then know everything.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello dear readers. I hope you haven't given up on me. I know this chapter is really short compared to the others but I just wanted to upload it already. Its already overdue.

I started this story over a year ago just for fun. I never anticipated that it would gain such a following. Thank you for your support. Thank you for your kind words and constructive criticisms. I appreciate them all.

I know that I have been a bad author. I took a really, really long time off from this story. To tell the truth I lost the drive to write. A lot of things happened to me.

One of the reasons is that two of my grandmothers died. My best friend's father (who was like an uncle to me) and a dear friend who was only 30 years old also died. All of these experiences just happened about two or three months ago. I went through depression. I felt as if the world around me was crumbling. And a part of me also became paranoid that someone may die again.

Another thing is that I received a really nasty review from an anonymous person (which I had deleted immediately). I know I shouldn't be affected by it but I really was upset to the point that I even contemplated not to finish this story at all. It was like the last straw for me. I know my story is not perfect. Hell, I just do this fanfic writing thing just for fun. The writing ego is really fragile and words are really powerful. It can build up a person or destroy their confidence. I don't mind constructive criticisms because it is really helpful. But please, if you have nothing useful to contribute then please don't review at all.

To all of my reviewers and readers: THANK YOU. You are the reason why I'm continuing this. I owe it to you and myself to finish this story.

Chapter 14 is already half-finished. I'm not promising when I'll post it but at least it's already half-done. The whole story line had also been polished out. You'd be pretty surprised as to why Tamaki and Kyouya fought. Everything is not as simple as it seems. The story will take a lot more serious tone from this moment on.

I hope you guys will enjoy the ride.

Now you know the drill. Go on, review! Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies they give me the drive to push through.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Realizations**

"Do you have everything you need?"

I covered my mouth with a deft hand, stifling a breathy yawn as I bent my head with an agreeable nod. Closing my eyes for a moment, I tried to focus on the task at hand. The urge to go back to my room was strong and my mind still battled with the dredges of slumber. I wanted nothing more than to snuggle my way underneath my soft comforters. But I had no time to dilly dally.

Monday morning had come soon enough.

Two nights had passed since the time I met Fuyumi, when she unwittingly abducted from my home and left me with several questions that I sought to understand. And since then I hardly slept at all. Time skipped by quickly as I spent the lonely evenings wide awake in my bed. My mind whirred with wild imaginings until dawn came. My thoughts coursed through varied possibilities. Yet in the end I failed to unravel anything, gaining nothing but puffed skin under my eyes.

"I'm fine" I raised my hand to take the packed lunch my father offered "I have everything I need in here" I patted my handbag and thought about the pepper spray I slipped inside it earlier - just in case.

"Have a great day then my darling" I felt father's lithe arms tenderly wrap around my shoulders, his lips pecking me on the cheek for a quick kiss.

There was a sudden knock on our front door. Our heads turned simultaneously and father visibly perked up. Releasing his hold on me, he weaved his well-manicured fingers through his hair; fixing it a bit. A wide grin graced his lips as he practically pranced towards the door way with his hips swaying to and fro.

I rolled my eyes.I knew _exactly_ what was about to unfold.

"Good morning Tachibana-kun!" He cheerfully chirped as soon as the front door swung open. With a rush, he came forward with his arms open for an obvious hug.

Only to find himself colliding with a poker faced Horita.

"Mou! Why must it be the bald one again?" Father grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air with a huff. His shoulders drooped and the pout on his face was threatening to turn into a scowl.

Then, as if he experienced an epiphany, he stopped his tirade. His face beamed into a wide smile.

"Horita-kun?"

"Yes, Fujioka-san?" The bodyguard nodded towards my one and only parent.

"Will you tell Tachibana-kun to come and pick up Haruhi next time?" he wooed with a delightful wink.

I cringed, slapping my forehead with my palm.

_Oh my god. He didn't just say that, did he? _

Horita merely shrugged "If it is your wish, Fujioka-san"

Father clapped his hands in delight, making me groan in his stead.

It's not that I didn't want him to be interested in that Tachibana guy. I knew it had been years since the last time father ever had a crush on someone - may they be male or female. A part of me even thought it was good that he was interested in being in a relationship again.

But the fact that his object of interest was Kyouya Ootori's personal guard made me cringe.

My father was in love with someone I'll be seeing eight hours a day, five days a week. Someone who I would eventually can call as my work colleague.

_This was so… awkward…_

"Okay, its time for us to go. Bye!" I pushed my escort out of the apartment and shut the door behind us, wanting nothing more than to forget about the whole thing. The body guard observed me curiously with a raised brow. Then, without a word, he descended down the staircase and moved towards the waiting ride. With a sigh, I followed him from behind.

* * *

"We have arrived, Fujioka-san" Horita said as soon as the limousine parked in front of our destination. The ride was quick and easy and we managed to avoid the early morning rush that congested most roads at this time.

"Thank you for driving me here" I bowed gratefully towards the chauffer as I unbuckled my seatbelt. The man didn't acknowledge my greeting so I simply stepped out of the vehicle. Horita eagerly helped me to my feet then he excused himself and disappeared into the house, all the while mumbling about his presence being needed for some preparations.

I gazed at the enormous mansion with awe.

I never thought that I would find myself here again. Here in front of the building that Kyouya Ootori called as his 'home'. The white four story house towered over me, stirring feelings of trepidation. Opulent and yet oppressive... These words would perfectly describe this place. I took in a deep breath, reigning in my discomfort, though I knew that I would never be at ease. This place felt alien, different. My stomach twisted with the sickening reality that some people lived in absolute splendour while the rest of the world wilted away in poverty.

I took in a deep shaky breath, convincing myself that I had nothing to fear behind this mansion's front double doors. And with a determined hand, I twisted the knob and opened the door.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

A loud popping sound resounded in my ears. My eyes widened, seeing multi-colored confetti dance in the air. Bits and pieces of the colourful paper landed on my hair and shoulders. A piece landed on my nose and I blew on it and watched it fall towards the ground. Before me stood two of Kyouya's loyal body guards, both men sported identical grins, two popped confetti barrels held tightly in their hands.

"Welcome to the Third Ootori Mansion, Fujioka-san!" Horita cheekily greeted, his earlier stiffness gone and replaced with something that I could akin to glee. The other guard beside him named Aijima waved his free hand in the air, instantly reminding me of an excited five year old child.

It was quite a visual irony. These two men could be easily mistaken for seasoned thugs. Horita looked menacing enough with his scratchy goatee and smooth skinned head. Aijima, on the other hand, reminded me of a Yakuza underling. He grew a van dyke type of beard and kept his long mane of dark hair tied behind his nape.

And yet beyond their facade were kind hearts eagerly welcoming me into their fold.

"Please take care of me" I bowed, honouring these men whom I should probably call as my new work mates.

"Welcome to the Ootori Zaibatsu. Fujioka Haruhi-san" another voice spoke, his tone quiet yet commanding. Whirling around, I almost bumped against Tachibana's rigid form. He stood tall like a seasoned soldier and spared his two subordinates a strict piercing glare.

"Good morning sir!" Horita and Aijima said as they hid the empty confetti barrels behind their backs. They raised their free hands to give their superior a quick salute.

With a nod of his head, the older man showed his approval. Then he turned to me, his eyes observing me from head to toe.

"Ootori-sama is currently preparing in his private rooms. He gave us the distinct instruction to give this to you" Tachibana held out a booklet almost an inch in thickness. "The Ootori Mansion Rule Book containing all 100 rules of conduct expected in an employee working under the Ootori Zaibatsu" One of his fingers tapped at the Ootori family emblem proudly embossed on its glossy cover.

Experimentally, I flipped a page and read a bit. The first few chapters outlined the legacy of the Ootori Zaibatsu. The rest contained rules about tardiness, employee conduct, and even eating habits. My head reeled and I almost staggered a step back when I realized that every rule broken had an accompanying punishment.

_What the hell did I just get myself into?_

Aijima stepped forward.

"This will be the uniform that you will be wearing for the rest of your stay here." Holding his arm up, he presented me with a white paper bag. "Please follow me and change into the appropriate clothing"

Horita grinned at me and cheered me on with their fisted hands joyfully waving in the air while Tachibana gave his fellow body guard another snort of displeasure. I sighed, knowing that I had no choice but to do what Aijima-san said.

Well, Kyouya-sempai did promise that it will have no frills.

I just hoped the Shadow King kept his word.

* * *

The whole experience turned into a mini tour.

"This is the dining area where Kyouya-sama and his family partake their meals" Aijima motioned his hand towards an elaborate room to my right. I peeked inside and saw a large glass table surrounded by several seats. "And right next to it is the kitchen where the chefs prepare our meals. Lunch will be served exactly at twelve thirty mid noon for us employees while Ootori sama will be served at twelve o' clock sharp. All employees other than serving maids and bodyguards are strictly prohibited from entering this room during meal times. We have a special area at the back of the house where we can eat and spend our midday breaks"

"So I'm not allowed here" My hand swept to the dining room, thinking it odd that a rule as such existed.

"Yes" Aijima nodded "The Ootori family treasures their privacy more than anything. Most employees are required to be out of our master's way. You will only approach our Kyouya-sama when your presence is needed."

I thought it odd but I guess that explained why I never saw Aijima, Tachibana and Horita except at the times when Kyouya ordered them around.

"You must remember Fujioka-san that we are here to serve Ootori-sama. We follow his will and even his whims."

"But... Isn't that like slavery?"

Aijima froze still. A cold look crept into his eyes and his smile was replaced with a stony purse of his lips. "We work here because we respect our master, Fujioka-san. We work because we are proud of what we do. Slaves do not get paid or handed out benefits. Ootori-sama had always taken good care of us."

My eyes widened as my mind became befuddled with shock. For a moment I regretted what I had just said. This man who had cheerily welcomed me minutes before had changed entirely. His reverence to Kyouya shone clearly in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I bowed my head, thinking that I said something that was out of line "I..."

"No worries" Aijima gruffly cut me off from my speech entirely.

And with that we moved on, acting as if nothing strange had happened between us.

We continued on our exploration of the house's elaborate hallways. The silence between us was only broken whenever we passed through an important room. Aijima explained as much as he could, imparting important facts and rules. I merely nodded my head even though my mind had a hard time keeping up, the barrage of information making it impossible for me to memorize everything.

Paintings and sculptures from famous artists from around the world adorned the walls. Grand crystal chandeliers twinkled like stars as they hung from the ceilings. The library was almost as big as the one found in Ouran and I swear that almost all the books I saw in it were hard bound copies. There was a mini indoor theatre with a popcorn machine, an indoor pool with a Jacuzzi, and a mini bar filled with every alcoholic drink known to man. Even the guest bathrooms I was led to were large beyond belief.

"Ah, here we are!" The body guard exclaimed as we stopped outside a simple white door. He unlocked it to reveal a simple space. The area was definitely larger than my room back at home. A single western style bed was situated against the wall and wooden cabinet big enough for several clothes was set beside it. There was another door in the far end that I deduced to be a toilet.

"This is your personal room" The bodyguard said as he ushered me inside.

I stopped in my tracks and doubted what I just heard. "I... I have my own room?"

"Every personnel is provided an area where they can rest during the day and sleep in if you are required to sleep over at night"

"Oh" It never dawned on me but it made sense.

Aijima dangled a set of keys before putting it in my palm. "I shall now take my leave, Miss Fujioka" he bowed respectfully right after "If you have any problems please use this…"

He procured a small compact mobile phone out of his pocket and offered it to me. It was one of the latest released gadgets sold in stores downtown. It even had the touch screen that was all the rage right now. Pushing one of the buttons, the device suddenly came to life. I checked its contents only to be surprised that the directory was already filled with several different numbers belonging to Kyouya and his employees.

"Call us anytime. Me, Horita-san, and Tachibana-san will always come to your aid"

"Thank you" I clasped the device gratefully in my hands before stuffing it into my bag. I guess all the employees here needed some kind of communication device. It's understandable, knowing that it would be hard to find a certain person in a mansion as large as Kyouya's home.

I heard a definite click as Aijima shut the door behind him. Left on my own, I scanned the room with curious eyes. Every item was clean and well kept. Exploring the bathroom, I found out that it was stocked with toiletries and clean towels. A bathtub was situated against the right wall while a sink and a full length mirror were installed on the other side.

If I didn't know that I was still in Kyouya-sempai's house I would really thought that I had just entered a hotel room instead.

"I guess I should change now" I put down my belongings on the floor. With quick fingers, I unbuttoned my shirt and unzipped my slacks. I shrugged out of my clothing then I took out the uniform out of the paper bag.

I put the uniform on as quickly as I could. It turned out to be a white dress with short sleeves. A thin belt could be buckled on my waist and a small hat came with it. The garment fitted like a glove, the fabric tightened around my waist just so. It was as if it was tailored specifically for me, specially made. Which was something that I appreciated since it's hard to find something to fit my body type. I am small with a thin waist and definitely a bit flat in my front chest area. Clothes shopping had always been such a pain in the ass.

Finished with what I had to do, I faced the mirror wanting to see if I had anything to pin up. And there was still a hat included in the bag that I needed to put on my head. But the moment I gazed at my reflection my jaw dropped open and I stormed out of the bathroom in a complete rage.

"KYOUYA…" A growl came out of my mouth, and I crumpled the little hat with my hand knowing what it was.

I'm going to kill him, maim him, hit him with a bat, or do everything combined. Sure, this so called new uniform had no frills but damn it! I'm going to hit something first before I use this piece of clothing!

"You called?"

I froze still. My heart skipped a beat as I heard that familiar voice. My eyes roved towards the door only to see my target of loathing leaning calmly against its frame. He wore his usual business suit and looked as handsome as ever. I glared at him as his dark eyes scanned me from head to toe. An arrogant smirk quirked in his lips and his glasses glinted maliciously.

"Ah…" He rubbed at his chin, a malicious smirk on his lips as he gave me a quick once over "You did say no frills"

If looks could kill he would be dead by now. Especially since the scathing look I have given Kyouya could flay him alive.

"I didn't say that I wanted to wear a nurse's costume, sempai" My fists shook in frustration. The damn clothing even had a 'Nurse Fujioka' stitched into it.

Kyouya merely coughed but I caught his shoulders shake a bit as if he was trying his damn best to suppress his laughter. After a while he faced me with a straight laced expression on his face.

"They gave you the wrong bag" He smoothly explained, straightening his glasses with one finger "That is the one that the twins sent last night. It's probably a part of their practical joke or their idea of fun. Here..." He held out another paper bag, this time it had a logo stamped in front of it. It's called CHANEL or something. What it meant, I didn't know.

"This is your real uniform"

I eyed it suspiciously. Taking a few steps towards him, I peeked inside before snatching the bag out of his hands. I marched back into the changing room and quickly donned it on. This time, when I faced the mirror I felt delighted. The white button up shirt had clean lines and its accompanying black A-line silk skirt was long enough to cover my knees. It was simple but professional in design; perfect for an office job.

"Happy?" Kyouya raised his brow and smirked as soon as I came out again.

I levelled him with a disapproving glare before giving him a smirk of my own. "Very much"

"Come then" His order was simple. "We have a lot to do"

He led me to his private office and quickly got to the point.

"For starters, I need you to sort out these papers by alphabetical order" he pointed at three stacks of documents on his desk "Then use one of my laptops to type thank you letters for all the attendants of the ball last night"

I frowned "All of the attendants? There were about a hundred guests last night, sempai"

"All of them" he confirmed "It is proper protocol to do so. Since the Ootori Zaibatsu had sponsored the ball last night the guests will expect that we send out the letters by today at best'

"I understand" I nodded and moved to start on my tasks. Grabbing a handful of papers, I decided to seat on one of the couches in the room. I put down each pile of paperwork on top of the coffee table and started to shuffle through the documents. Bills, private documents and important papers were strewn all over needing some proper organizing. Carefully, I set them apart, compiling those that came from the same company in one category. Then after that I began alphabetizing them starting from A to Z.

I was surprised.

Initially, I thought this assistant role was a farce that Kyouya thought out of the blue but it turned out that I had a lot to do. Compiling and organizing seemed to be a simple task but when I have almost a thousand documents on hand it turned into a complicated matter. Some were written in a foreign language, English maybe or French or perhaps German. A lot of times I had no other choice but to consult Kyouya in order to understand them. Other documents had missing pages that I had to look for in another stack. A few papers had handwriting that was barely legible and gave me a headache trying to decipher what was written there. Most of my time was spent doing that. It's amazing how some people write like chicken scratches.

A sense of quiet overcame us as we worked. The Ootori heir sat on in front of his table with three working laptops open in front of him. He typed on all of them, his eyes scanning each of the computer monitors with a careful eye. One showed him news about the Japanese stock markets while another showed him a CCTV video broadcast of various rooms in the hotel he owned. He typed up new documents on his third computer, his brow knitting together once in awhile when he was in deep thought. But he always acted helpful when I needed some pointers.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Tilting my head to the side, I wondered who it was.

"Come in" Kyouya commanded.

Horita entered the office.

"What is it?" Kyouya snapped.

"Ootori-sama" The body guard bowed perfectly. "Lunch is served in the main dining room."

Kyouya waved his hand, dismissing his guard. Then he rose from his seat and moved towards me, holding out his hand.

"Come Haruhi. It is time for us to have our meal"

I stared at his upturned palm for a moment. Without much thought, my arm lifted itself in response.

But I suddenly froze still. A certain rule flashed before my mind.

"_The __Ootori __family __treasures __their __privacy.__We __employees __are __prohibited __from __entering __the __main __dining __area__"_

I took a step back. My hand motioned in a placating manner instead. "I'm sorry sempai I don't think I'm allowed to do so"

Kyouya's onyx eyes gazed into mine. "I am asking you to eat lunch with me. Not as your boss. But as a..."

He paused this time. I watch him purse his lips as if in deep thought.

"As a friend?" I filled in, thinking that this was what he wanted to say.

For a moment, his eyes glazed with an unknown emotion. His eyelids momentarily flitted to a close. A small smile graced his lips.

"Yes, as a friend" I felt the warmth of his hand, his fingers grasping mine. "Will you dine with me then?"

I didn't even have to answer. He pulled me forward and led me out of the office, never letting me go. Hand in hand we journeyed towards the dining room and my heart leapt with uncertainty with each step. His hold on me only loosened when he ushered me to seat on one of the chairs.

Back at home I always ate my meals with my father. He would cook while I prepared the table then we'll dig in together. Sometimes we even squabbled like little kids over the choicest part of meat. Even with only the two of us, our meals never felt lonely.

But here in Kyouya-sempai's home everything was different.

Only the two of us sat around a dining table fitted to seat twelve. The Ootori heir sat a seat across from me. A set meal of spiced steak and buttered baby potatoes were already set before him and a maid approached with a jug of cold lemonade in hand. She poured the liquid into a clear crystal goblet then she excused herself. The other servants stayed away unless called over. None of them ever dared to join us.

"What do you want to have?" Kyouya inquired as he began to slice through his well roasted meat.

"Its not necessary sempai" I declined, remembering what my father gave me this morning. "I don't think you need to prepare lunch for me"

I reached into my bag and pulled out a bento box covered with a fancy handkerchief. I carefully placed it in front of me and set my wooden chopsticks on the side. The appetizing smell of teriyaki chicken and buttered vegetables permeated the air once unknotted the kerchief and uncovered my meal. \

Kyouya stared at my lunch, curiosity evident in his expression. He quickly looked away when I tried to catch his eye.

"Want some?" I offered, pushing the bento under his nose. I almost laughed when he had an affronted look on his face. He observed my offering with cynical eye.

"It's okay, sempai. It's not poisoned"

He narrowed his eyes even further. To prove my point, I took my chopsticks and grabbed a piece of slightly burnt chicken. It may not look much but delectable meat melted in my mouth, its tangy spicy sauce tantalized my tongue. I sighed, satisfied.

"Go on" I grinned, pushing my lunch further towards him.

I raised my brow when he didn't care to move.

"Or are you afraid, Mr. Ootori?

The challenge was set. Kyouya nose flared ever so slightly at the definite insult my words entailed. Without further much ado, the Ootori heir grabbed his silver fork and stabbed it into a piece of chicken. His hand was steady as he bit into it. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"You cooked this?" he asked

"No" I said, happily munching on my buttered veggies "Father did. Its good isn't it"

"Ranka-san cooked this?" he mumbled in surprise, studying his half-bitten morsel as if it was one of the world's mysterious wonders.

I nodded my head "I can cook if I want to but father still insists on doing it for me. I don't mind it much though. I guess it feels good to be taken cared of."

"It is different" He admitted. "I just didn't expect that…"

"...that my father can cook?" I laughed "It's not surprising really. He's not a normal father after all. Most don't cross dress and act like a woman anyway."

"No…" This time his voice was quiet "I didn't expect that he would do something like that for you."

I looked into his eyes trying to understand what he meant. Then I looked around our surroundings, and realized why.

Kyouya's father never needed to cook for his son.

_He has a personal chef or have you forgotten than? _

The Ootori family paid professionals to prepare their meals, to clean their house and even take care of their well being. But even if I had realized all of this, the thought that his father never cooked for him made my heart wrench with sadness. How could they live like that? How can Kyouya spend a lifetime eating something that a complete stranger had prepared? I knew I was being irrational but this was his house, his home, and a place where his family should be.

Lifting my head, I looked around studying the splendour of the place. But instead of awe, I felt emptiness. The whole house lacked life. Perhaps it was just the hugeness of the rooms. Perhaps it was just different from what I am used to. It couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing but I couldn't pinpoint what.

"Is something wrong?" Kyouya inquired after I fell silent.

"I just realized that I never knew anything about your father, sempai" I told him, not knowing what else to say.

He raised his brow in surprise. My statement obviously not something he had expected. He averted his gaze and studied the meal before him. I thought he would avoid the topic when he spoke in a soft tone.

"You met him once during the Ouran School Festival"

"Ah, yes" I said, my memory etching that day on my mind.

I remember it clearly. I remember Yoshio Ootori slapping his son in front of all the host club's guests, announcing his disappointment and humiliating Kyouya effectively amongst his peers. I could clearly recall the way I had stood up against him and the way my heart pounded as if it knew I was talking to someone that I shouldn't cross.

"He is..." Kyouya-sempai paused as if he was choosing his words wisely "... strict and well disciplined. He is the best in all that he does."

He stopped then, returning to his meal and cutting off our conversation cleanly.

And I felt that I broached a topic that shouldn't have been brought up.

We spent the rest of the hour in silence. The maids soon cleared up the used plates and cutlery. I packed my now empty bento into my bag and we travelled back into the office, resuming our work on hand. We kept quiet even then, not talking to each other as we went about our tasks. Kyouya immersed himself in studying and analyzing the stock markets. He had a serious expression on his face as he wrote his notes. It was about past two thirty when he finally broke our peace.

"You can come home early if you want" he suddenly told me as I finished organizing the last batch of documents. I looked into his face, wondering about his surprising decision.

"But I still have to write those letters, sempai" I said, reminding him of what I still needed to do.

"You have already done a good job for today, Haruhi" A faint smile graced his lips "Take the rest of the day off"

He was my boss. I had to do what he willed. But there was a nagging thought in my head that told me that he wanted me to go away. It was as if he wanted to be alone.

"Thank you for everything" I nodded, saying my goodbye.

I gathered my things and bowed before him. Sparing him one last look, I shrugged and left the room. _Did__I__do__something__wrong?_I wondered as I walked through the hallway and exited through the front double doors. It was at this time when I noticed something odd. All the rooms I've been through in this house has been lavishly decorated and designed. And yet, even with the expensive furniture and impressive accessories, I never saw any pictures of Kyouya's family. The frames I saw were filled with abstract art or photographs of cities and still life instead.

* * *

It was almost four in the afternoon when I finally reached the road leading to apartment. My feet ached for I had insisted to commute this time, refusing the chauffer's offer to drive me back to my house. The streets were still empty for most of the population were at school or at work and I had no problem walking around.

I was about four feet away from the apartment building when I stopped in my tracks. Another limousine was parked once again in the same spot where I saw Fuyumi's car.

"Fuyumi-san?" I asked as I approached the vehicle and knocked on its dark glass window. Why was she here? I didn't understand it at all.

But when the window rolled down it revealed a totally different person. I saw soft blonde hair wisp over sparkling violet eyes. I couldn't forget that dazzling smile.

"Tamaki-senpai?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Here's Chapter 14! I hope you enjoyed it. This is the start of the new story arc. I will be building up the story from this point on.

Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay. I got really sick to the point that I had to be rushed to the hospital. I really didn't have the urge to write after that and I opted to take much needed rest instead. But hurrah! It's finished! Now I should get my ass moving and start chapter 15.

I have a confession though. I just realized, after writing fourteen chapters, that Haruhi Fujioka is the hardest character to write about. Perhaps it the way Bisco Hatori made her character seem like to have a personality of a sink hole – which doesn't help with the accusations that she's a Mary Sue. I've asked a lot of people I know IRL and online to describe her character, only to end up getting totally differing opinions on the matter. I know some people don't agree with what I have written about her. But alas I cannot please everyone. So I've just decided to just stick to my vision and interpretation of Haruhi's character.

A special note to Rose: Since I can't reply to personally since you posted as an anonymous person, I'll just answer your question here since I think it's quite important. Thank you for pointing out my mistake on the price of Haruhi's debt. The truth is that I am bad with math, currency equivalents, and I'm not that much familiar with how much a Japanese person earns. The idea is that Haruhi has an enormous debt. It's just a little hiccup that I'll eventually fix in the future when I decide to edit the first few chapters.

So once again, thank you for your wonderful reviews! Don't forget to share your thoughts about this chapter! I appreciate each and every one of them. I love you, my readers. Keep on rocking my friends!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: An Unexpected Guest**

My mind blanked as I gazed into familiar violet eyes.

"Tamaki-sempai" I whispered in disbelief.

My heart skipped a beat.

I couldn't believe it. The last time I heard any news about Tamaki Suoh was during the Rose Ball when Hunny-sempai sadly informed me that our blonde friend couldn't attend because of his various business affairs in France. And yet here he is in Japan, lounging inside his limousine as if he didn't have a care in the world.

His lips lifted into a charming grin. I took a surprised step back, narrowly avoiding Tamaki as he immediately exited his car. He shut the door behind him and straightened up; making me realize just how much he has grown in the past eight years. His presence was less silly now; more commanding and a little bit overwhelming. The snappy tweed business suit that he wore just made him look even more mature.

Tamaki took in a deep shuddering breath. He briefly shut his eyes. For a moment he did not move.

And then he caught me off guard.

"HARUHI!" Strong steady arms slid around my waist. My breath hitched as my whole body froze over. Tamaki effortlessly lifted me off the ground, giddily swinging me around in a full circle.

In a desperate move, my hands fearfully grabbed on to the lapels of his suit. Dizziness struck me like lightning and my vision blurred as he swung me round and round. My stomach churned and I wanted nothing more than to have my feet planted firmly back on the ground. But Tamaki's delightful laughter rang in the air unaffected, completely oblivious and too gleeful to notice my plight.

"You're so cute!" Tamaki cheered as he nuzzled his cheek against the top of my head. He acted just like a little boy snuggling a puppy he had just met. I winced as he hugged even tighter. My small frame struggled to cope with the pressure of his embrace.

"Sempai…" I gasped "I can't breathe"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" He panicked, immediately releasing his hold.

He gently settled me on the ground. I grabbed his arm, steadying my shaking knees as I straightening up. I forced myself to even my breathing and inhaled in and out to keep my mind clear. Moments passed before my heart had finally stopped its frantic pounding. Finally, it settled for a more subtle beat.

"Are you okay?" he immediately asked. One of his hands he fanned my face with concern. "Can Daddy make everything all right?"

"I'm fine" I laughed as I heard that familiar pet name.

It was during times like these that I appreciated Tamaki-sempai. Even if his habit of calling me as his 'daughter' appalled me to no end, it felt wonderful to know that he still cared. For Tamaki Suoh, the host club wasn't just composed of a group of rag tag students. For him we weren't merely his friends.

We were his _family, _plain and simple_._

"I'm so happy to see you again sempai" I said, imparting him a heartwarming smile.

And I meant it. He was someone familiar, a friend whom I can trust. He might be an idiot at times but his heart was honest and true.

But the last time I ever saw Tamaki Suoh was during that disastrous meeting in Kyouya's mansion. A long time had passed since the last time we had properly talked. We knew so little about each other's present life. But perhaps it was just time for us to know each other again, to converse intimately just like the old days.

"Would you like to come upstairs?" I offered. My hand waved and pointed to my home at the second floor.

Tamaki sighed sadly, almost dramatically. He faced me with a pout and leaned himself against the frame of his expensive vehicle.

"I can only be here for a moment" he said, regret evident in his tone. "I have a plane to catch in two hours or so. I was just… I was hoping to see you once again before I depart"

He paused for a while and gazed up at the sky above. Then he whisked around. His intense gaze smoldered with the force of a thousand suns.

"Is Kyouya treating you well?" He said as a hint of frustration entered his tone.

His hands reached out to hold my own.

"Haruhi, please" The anger turned into a plea "I heard that you are acting as his assistant. If he is employing you against your will then I can…"

"I'm fine" I cut him off, knowing what kind of horrors he might be imagining in that pretty head of his. My thumb caressed the back of his hand in a soothing gesture "You really don't need to worry."

"But-"

I let him go.

"Kyouya-sempai isn't evil" I told him "He isn't holding me back against my will nor is he threatening me with anything. I was the one who decided to continue working for him, Tamaki sempai. I didn't want to quit being his assistant."

And it was true. There was a time in my life when I disliked Kyouya Ootori, when I wanted nothing more than to cut off all ties with that wealthy bastard. But something changed within me. Something twisted my perspective completely, making me even willing enough to continue a job that I at first thought to be a farce.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki said. I could sense skepticism lingering in his thoughts,

I nodded. That simple gesture told him the confidence of my words. His eyes roved all over, looking, searching for any hint of a lie. Then, when he could only see the truth, he let out a breathy sigh. His broad shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes briefly, mouthing a silent prayer of thanks.

"I'm glad" Tamaki's voice was almost a whisper "All this time I was worrying, hoping against hope that nothing bad had happened to you. When I heard about the tabloid magazine I just… I just…" He grounded his foot against the pavement. "I just couldn't help but feel that it's my fault"

"It's not!" My eyes widened in protest "It's not your fault. It never was and never will be. Don't berate yourself for something that you did not do"

"I can't help it" he laughed bitterly "Once upon a time I promised myself that I would keep the host club together. That we will always will be together. That I'll protect each and every one of you and yet…"

_We fell apart._

He didn't need to finish his sentence. I already knew what he wanted to say. I knew he cared for us and that, to him, the Host Club itself was something that was beyond a simple after-school club activity. But it would be unfair to let him to carry a burden that wasn't only his to bear.

"You don't need to feel guilty" I said.

He looked away, as if unsure. And I continued on, wanting to reason with his stubborn mind.

"Things change. It's not your fault that we haven't seen each other for a long time. I don't blame you either for not keeping up with me. We've grown up, sempai."

I reached out to hold his face between my hands.

"It's normal for relationships come and go."

"But I could have changed it" He insisted. "I could have done something!"

Shaking my head, I dismissed his reasoning.

"I was busy with law school. You were busy with college and getting yourself ready to inherit your father's company. The Twins were experiencing the same changes with their lives. So did Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai and Kyouya-sempai. But I'm glad that you are here right now, that you still care for me even after all these years." I patted the side of his cheek before letting him go "Visiting me here is just proof of that some things never change"

Tamaki kept silent as I finished my speech. He bit his lip. I thought that he still didn't believe me but in the end he showed me a small smile.

"Thank you" I heard his quiet voice whisper. "Thank you for telling me this"

We were silent after that. Seconds passed as we stood side by side. Not talking, only observing in our own comfortable way. And I inherently knew that our conversation had finally come to an end. Tamaki stepped away from me and began to move towards the side of his car, one hand reaching out to open the vehicle's door once again.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go" he told me, reminding me that he still had a plane to catch.

But I didn't want to just let him leave. No, not yet.

_For there was something else that I needed to know._

And I knew this was my chance to know _why_.

"Can I ask you a question?" I started.

Tamaki blinked in surprise. He looked back. His hand strayed away from the limo's door. Nodding his head, he gave a signal that I could go on.

"Why did you and Kyouya-sempai fight?"

The question burst out of my mouth. I steeled my nerves, waiting for an answer.

It was as if time had stilled when Tamaki stared with his mouth agape. He didn't move, at a loss of words. He anxiously shuffled on his feet, running his fingers through his blonde locks of hair. He pursed his lips. The frustrated expression on his face rebounded back to full force.

"Did Kyouya tell you anything?"

I shook my head in an affirmative no.

"I only heard about you and Kyouya sempai's falling out through the Twins." I said truthfully "But they never knew why. Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai told me the same story"

Tamaki's blonde brows narrowed as he struggled with himself. He walked in circles, thinking and contemplating about what I had just said. Then he stopped and straightened his shoulders.

"It's not something that I can simply explain" He told me "But I can show you. I can make you see for yourself the reason why I vowed to stop talking to him."

"I don't understand" I mumbled.

_Why does he need to show rather than tell?_

I thought that it would just be simple, really. That maybe they just had a misunderstanding of sorts. But the seriousness of Tamaki's gaze told me otherwise.

"Will you trust me, Haruhi?" he asked, making my heart skip a beat. I nodded, wanting to know the truth more than anything else.

"A few days from now I will send you something that can help you understand. But for now…" He dug into his own pocket and produced a small figurine. "Will you give this to Kyouya?"

It was a miniature kotatsu expertly carved out from a single piece of wood. The little table was brushed with a dark lacquer finish. The details painted on it were intricate. I gave him a puzzled look as he placed the object into the palm of my hand.

"It's just a simple token" Tamaki assured "Give this to him. I'm sure he would understand."

My fingers enclosed around it and I nodded, promising him that I would do as I was told. Then he graced me with one last smile and unlocked the limousine's side door. He slipped back inside his ride and told his chauffer to get ready to the airport.

"Goodbye, Haruhi" he said as a wistful grin graced his face "Till we meet again"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back! Sorry for the late and unbelievably short update but life's being a bitch right now. I've been busy since December and just had the time to do some writing this week. But the good news is that I have finally drafted the whole story. I planned everything out until the last chapter so that I would not have any difficulty thinking about what's going to happen next. There will be 40 chapters all in all. And I am really, really excited because a lot of things will be happening from this chapter on. I'm also thinking of posting at a more regular time… but I won't promise anything. My work schedule is really unpredictable right now so I'll just do what I can. But can promise you that I won't leave this story unfinished.

I want to remind everyone that this story is set after the anime. I'm not following the manga storyline since I started this story after I watched the Ouran Host Club animation. I already know how the manga ended and as much as I think the Tamaki x Haruhi pairing is cute… it's just way too _easy_. I still prefer Haruhi being paired off to Kyouya and I feel that their relationship have more room for growth. It's not easy pairing off two really stubborn characters but that's the fun part about creating stories. I really don't want them to fall in love without any plausible reason. Doing that would just be a cop out.

I also want to shamelessly pimp my new art blog, **artdelightful .blogspot .com (just remove the spaces. this website unfortunately, doesn't allow links. boo) ** Its one of the things that's been keeping me busy these days – other than my writing backlogs of course! It's just a simple website where I can share my art, writings, and photography. Check it out if you have the time. And if any of you have blogs, I'd be happy to add you in my blog roll.

Thank you for your wonderful comments and reviews. It's what's helping me to keep writing. "And Then We Meet Again" is my first multi-chaptered story and I am so happy that a lot of people enjoy what I have created.

You know the drill. Click that review button right now!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Celebrations and Alarms**

"Haruhi, Breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be there!" I hollered back. One of my fingers deftly buttoned up the collar of my shirt and smoothed out the wrinkles in my skirt.

Another morning, another day, and my life had slowly turned into a well oiled routine. I wake up. I take a quick shower. I dress up in my uniform then I would proceed to take in a healthy meal. It was a chronic cycle, a schedule I knew by heart.

Yet I halted even before I left my bedroom. A niggling feeling burst forth in alarm. It warned me, distracting me, giving a tell tale sign that something felt undeniably out of place. Whisking around, I scanned the room behind me. Observant brown eyes inspected every nook and cranny as I searched for any clues. My futon was already rolled to the side. Folded, used blankets and pillows were carefully propped beside it. It was when my gaze reached my study area that I realized what I had almost overlooked.

The miniature Kotatsu that Tamaki had given me the other day was left on top of my table.

Stepping forward, I retrieved the item and held it between my fingers. Light reflected against its lacquered finish, highlighting the intricate details expertly carved into the wood. It was like a child's play thing. The same kind used in doll houses or miniature displays.

"Why would Tamaki-sempai instruct me to give this to _him?_" I wondered. Shrugging my shoulders, I pocketed the small item and put it away.

The whole idea baffled my sensibility. Kyouya Ootori, an adult of twenty eight years, was definitely past the age for enjoying small knick knacks and toys. And, judging from his cool type personality, I don't think he'll appreciate the token at all.

With that taken care of, I continued on and walked out of my room. The sweet succulent scents of freshly cooked food became my guide as I traipsed towards the dining table. Everything felt 'normal' until I caught a glimpse of my father. My eyes bulged from its sockets. I almost screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Isn't it pretty?" Father grinned and danced on his toes "I got it on sale yesterday and on fifty percent off!"

I slapped my forehead with my hand. "It's six in the morning…" I groaned loudly, desperately. "Why are you wearing a summer dress?"

All that I got for an answer was a cheeky wink.

I glared at the light pink floral pattern of his clothing, letting out an even louder moan of disdain when I noticed that he had painted his face expertly with make-up. His cheeks were dusted with a pinkish rogue, his eyelids brushed with a bronze shimmer. Even his lips were tinted with a crimson colored gloss. A light yellow scarf was tastefully wrapped around his neck, hiding his too masculine shoulders.

"What's the special occasion?" My question was more due to curiosity than an accusing tone. The dress and the make-up all pointed to something _more_.

"Oh nothing" He merely shrugged, as if unaffected. "Now stop staring at me and eat up!"

He grabbed my wrist and steered me towards the dining table. With a slight push, he made me sit down on one side. I blinked, sensing that there was something peculiar about the number of meals prepared. There were three sets of Katsudon and Miso soup instead of just the normal number of two.

"Quite odd…" I mused out loud as I grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "Do we have a guest?"

"Maybe" Father mumbled. He glanced at our front door, wringing his hands together. My eyes narrowed at that act.

_He only does that when he's nervous_, my mind supplied. Instinctively, I noticed the peculiar behavior; an unconscious habit of his born out of anxiety. It intrigued me as to why he was acting as such. Our morning routine would usually be composed of us eating together before I depart for work. Yet here he was, pacing back and forth across the room.

_But who would come over at such an early hour?_ I mulled the thought over as I began to gobble up my meal. Six o' clock was too early for any friendly house calls. And no one, other than Kyouya's personal body guards, would be dropping by today.

My eyes widened as the implication struck like an anvil dropping straight on top my head.

'_Oh dear god_' My hand tightened its grip on my chopsticks, almost breaking the thin pieces of wood into two. '_I forgot that he asked Horita-san to tell Tachibana-san to pick me up!'_

Just then, the doorbell rang. Father elegantly dusted off his dress and fluffed up the scarf around his neck. He pranced towards the front door and unlocked it with such poise and grace that could put any other female to shame.

"Good morning, Tachibana-kun!"

Seizabure Tachibana, my higher up at work, bowed politely. He wore his usual ensemble of a dark suit paired with a tie. Dark tinted glasses shielded his eyes from our view. For a while he didn't move. Then he brushed his foot against doormat and briskly trailed into our apartment.

"Good morning, Fujioka Ryouji-san" he formally greeted. The body guard used my Father's real name. Making me wonder if he missed the fact that 'Ryouji' was currently parading around in a pretty floral dress.

Father's carefully painted lips lifted up into a coy smile, his earlier nervousness disappeared quite instantly.

"Would you like to have breakfast with us?" he set the invitation, his mascara coated eyelashes batting seductively as he did so. Turning around, he waved his manicured hand towards the dining table. I felt a slight chill shiver down my spine as I waited for our 'guest's' reply.

Tachibana shook his head politely and declined. "I'm sorry Fujioka-san I cannot-"

Father cut him off with a wave and winked. "Call me Ranka, honey"

The slight shiver I felt transformed into gut wrenching trepidation. _Oh the horror. Oh the god damned horror. Can I just melt into the floor and disappear?_

I saw Tachibana gulp like a cornered prey. "I am sorry… ah… Ranka-san"

Father crept closer and brushed his hand against the other man's shoulder. "You're sorry, hmm?"

The normally stoic body guard backed away until he collided against the door.

"H-haruhi-san… please"

The word 'please' was choked like a fearful plea. Letting go of my chop sticks, I stood up from my seat and gathered my belongings. I briskly walked forward and prodded my finger against my one and only parent's chest. Lowering my tone, my voice almost came out as a growl.

"You are not, I repeat, you are not going to flirt with my work colleague"

"But he's cute!" Father whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even try"

"Bah!" He flung his hands up in frustration.

My resolve hardened and I ignored my father's sour pouts. "Let's go Tachibana-san"

With a grateful sigh, my escort scrambled to pry the front door open. I can see it in his eyes that he was too relieved to have escaped my father's clutches. We were about a few feet out of the apartment when my father's voice cooed once again.

"Come back again, Tachibana-kun" He said, jerking Tachibana into a halt. The body guard showed us a strained smile. His hands fidgeted as he struggled complying to the strict rules of proper etiquette.

In the end he gave my father a low respectful bow. "Thank you Fuji-"

"Ah ah ah!" Father wiggled his finger. He raised his brow.

I saw Tachibana hesitate, his face surging into a bright shade of red. "Ah, yes. Perhaps next time Ranka-san"

"Good boy" Father blew out a kiss then stuck out his tongue towards my direction.

I groaned, wanting nothing more than to disappear from the face of the earth.

* * *

The limousine that was carrying Tachibana and me parked neatly in front of Kyouya's driveway. Unlocking the door, I stepped out into the grounds. Only to be assaulted by a feeling of Déjàvu. It slapped across my consciousness as soon as my gaze met the enormous mansion. Yesterday only seemed to repeat itself but I actually anticipated the routine. Any type job would eventually turn into a dull drone. Today might not be different from any other day.

But I was wrong.

"Where's Aijima-san and Horita-san?" I inquired to my escort as soon as we let ourselves in. The hallway was unusually empty. The two body guards were clearly not there.

I saw Tachibana purse his lips, obviously unimpressed by his colleagues. "Please excuse me, Fujioka-san"

He dug into his pocket, procuring a mobile phone similar to the one I received on my first day. Swiftly, he dialed a number and set the device against his ear. The tapping of the heel of his shoe against the pavement showed me his mounting impatience.

"They're not picking up" He hissed. Flipping his phone shut, he turned to me. "I'm sorry Fujioka-san, but can you find the office by yourself?"

"I think I can do that" I nodded my head.

He lifted the end of his sleeve to reveal a wrist watch. "Kyouya-sama will be arriving in his office in an hour or so. Please wait for him in the designated area"

"I will"

With a rough grunt, he acknowledged my reply. Then he returned to his task of communicating with his missing partners. I did what I was told and walked away.

It was easy to retrace my steps. The mansion may be huge but it didn't take long to find my way. Soon enough, I found myself in front of the of Kyouya's private office. My hand reached out and held on to the knob, ready to enter at any given time. But I stopped. My senses piqued and I heard the undeniable sound of laughter and excited chatter from the other side of the door.

'_Is Kyouya-sempai already inside?' _I wondered as I twisted the doorknob. Creaking open, it allowed me through. I expected to see the Ootori heir already sitting in front of his desk, maybe reading the morning newspaper or some books. But he wasn't there. His chair was empty and instead…

"Horita-san and Aijima-san!" My jaw dropped as I recognized the room's occupants at once.

The two servants congregated in front of Kyouya's office table, torsos bent as they leaned over. Neither body guard noticed my presence, too immersed in their task. Their hands scribbled excitedly across a large piece of paper. Beside them, a box crayons and pots of paints were strewn here and there.

"Use the blue one" Aijima nudged his companion, grinning widely. Horita nodded with glee and reached out to do as instructed. I tip toed closer, tilting my head to take a better look.

"What are you two doing?"

As soon as they heard my voice, Aijima stiffened completely. Horita turned so quickly that he dropped the crayon he held in his hand

"H-haruhi-san!" they exclaimed in unison.

"What's that?" I pointed out trying to make sense of it all.

It surprised me when Horita swiped the paper behind his back. Stepping away, he grinned nervously "N-n-n-nothing"

I raised my brow. People who act like that are definitely _not_ doing 'nothing'. I swiveled around Horita causing the man to move further away to avoid my advances. He almost collided against the table behind him. Aijima, on the other hand, merely shook his head.

"Its okay" He said to his colleague "I think we can trust Fujioka-san"

They fidgeted in their place, showing me nervous smiles. Like a child caught in the act, Horita coughed anxiously before he presented the paper to me. I came nearer, wanting to see what they were so enthusiastic about. My eyes widened as I read the words written childishly on its page.

My jaw dropped.

"Eeeeeeeh! Kyouya-sempai's birthday is today?"

"Shh!" Aijima clamped his hand on my mouth "Not so loud!"

The information rendered me speechless. My eyes flickered again and again as my mind processed what I had just read. '_Happy 29__th__ Birthday Kyouya Ootori-Sama!'_, it humongous letters were painted in bright bold colors. A caricature of a suit clad Kyouya grinning quite sinisterly was drawn on the side.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi-san. I didn't mean to-" the body guard said, finally letting me go.

"I'm fine I…" I shook my head "I guess I just didn't remember that it is Kyouya-sempai's birthday today"

And I felt bad about it. Guilt gnawed on my conscience and it stung. _Shouldn't assistants know about things like these?_ My reasoning mocked. Hell, shouldn't _friends_ know about one of the most important events in any person's life. But a prior memory arose in my mind, reminding me about a fact about Kyouya Ootori.

The Shadow King rarely allowed us, his friends, celebrate the day of his birth.

There was a time back then when Tamaki would whine and pout about 'Mother' being a prickly little ass when it came about birthday celebrations. Kyouya-sempai would allow the others, even me, to celebrate our birthdays – Except his that is. And there were no exceptions. I chalked it up to his obsession with budget cuts. After all, he was the one controlling the Host Club funds and what little money that flowed from the club's coffers.

But sometimes I wondered if there was something _more _to it. Kyouya Ootori wasn't a simple man after all.

"Can I help?" I asked, pointing at the make-shift banner that they had made. It was clearly unfinished. Some parts lacked color and some were still in the process of being sketched. The two of them exchanged a surprised look. In the end, Horita grinned till he showed the whites of his teeth. Aijima on the other hand bit on his lip.

"Just don't tell Tachibana-sempai about this" He pleaded his warning.

"And why not?" I said, intrigued.

"Because I will not approve of it"

The familiar voice caused the three of us to jump up in shock. In synchronized form, we turned around all at the same time. Our jaws hung wide open as we stared. Tachibana was right behind us, glowering like an irate lion.

"Y-y-you're back sir!" Horita stuttered.

"Ignorance and negligence of your duty…" Tachibana's mouth turned into a grim line "Fujioka-san and I arrived this morning only to find out that both of you had abandoned your posts. Is this how an employee of the Ootori Zaibatsu acts?"

There was a tinge of accusing anger in his voice. Silence soon followed his words and his colleagues shivered as if he had skillfully hit the right spot. He prowled around us, stopping only when he noticed the paper Horita held between his hands. "And you have done so because of this?"

I saw Horita wince. Aijima stepped forward.

"But sir!" he said "I don't think –"

"SILENCE!" Tachibana growled "Have we not discussed this? Or have you conveniently forgotten about that? Ootori-sama will not appreciate such- "

"But why?" I piped in causing the three of them to swivel around, their full attention shifting towards me. Aijima grinned and Horita nodded in approval but Tachibana merely shook his head.

"Fujioka-san, you must understand. It is not proper to do so."

"I don't understand…" I said earnestly "They only wanted to greet Kyouya-sempai a Happy Birthday. What's the harm in that?"

And it puzzled me why he acted like this. As if greeting Kyouya a 'happy birthday' would cause the end of the world. The old bosses in my past job always held big parties whenever they wanted to celebrate their big day. A birthday celebration meant free food, drinks and a break from the stress of work. Wouldn't this be the same?

When Tachibana kept quiet, I grabbed one of the crayons scattered on the table.

"Here, I'll help out" I said.

A happy grin beamed from Horita and Aijima's faces. But I knew that their senior didn't appreciate my act.

"Finish it if you must" Tachibana stiffly turned away "But I have forewarned you. I will not be responsible for the consequence of your actions"

With that he walked out, leaving the rest of us to do as we wished.

* * *

It was a quarter past ten when we finally finished our make-shift banner. The paper certainly looked more colorful with all the flowers that we had drawn all over it. The three of us grinned at each other, pride swelling in our hearts as we gazed at the product our hard work.

"A job well done" Aijima said with a wide grin. I flashed him a smile in agreement. Horita, on the other hand, ran excitedly towards the office's door. He cracked it open and slid his head through, looking for any sign the birthday boy was near. For a while he was quiet then he quickly closed the door and hurried back to us.

"He's coming" He babbled excitedly "Ootori-sama is coming!"

Aijima and Horita stood beside me. Holding on to the paper's ends, they held it up high and waited for that final moment. Then door to the office swung wide open and the Ootori heir walked inside.

"SURPRISE!"

For a moment there was a sense of quiet. Kyouya's eyes flickered, quickly reading the banner we held in our hands. Then his gaze narrowed into a hard cold glare.

"Throw it out"

His words rippled our calm. Like a stone breaking through glass, it shattered our cheerful composure.

"Sempai…" I said unsure if I heard him right. Horita and Aijima kept their wide grins but I knew deep inside they also felt the same scathing disappointment.

The Shadow King hardly spared the banner another glance. "I said, throw it out"

Anger snapped within me as I heard him dismiss us just like that. We spent a whole half hour to finish the damn thing and yet this man, this ungrateful ass, just wanted us to throw it away? I clenched my fists. My feet moved forward and I faced him on without thinking twice.

"How can you just say that?" I said. My fisted hands shook as I spoke my mind "We just wanted to greet you, to celebrate your big day"

I thought he would see reason. I thought he would spare me an apologetic smile. But Kyouya Ootori didn't do so. Instead his hand came under my chin and lifted it up, forcing me to gaze into his eyes and to see the fury that burned within them.

"There is one thing you must remember, Haruhi" The Shadow King's voice was steady but his anger was hard as steel "You are my employee and I am your master"

He gritted his teeth.

"Throw it out"

And my heart skipped a beat as a seed of fear planted itself deep within. This wasn't the first time that I saw Kyouya-sempai act like this. Like a bastard who always got what he wanted. Like someone who didn't care about what other people felt. But there was something different about his actions. An ominous feeling hinted to me that I should not dare to go against his word.

He released me. The frigid look in his eyes disturbed me and I couldn't, for the life of me, move myself. Turning towards his body guards, Kyouya gave out an alarming command.

"Get everyone ready. My father is coming"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Woo hoo! Chapter 16 finished! I am really excited for this next couple of chapters. It will be quite intense especially that Kyouya's father had joined the ride.

To those who are wondering about why Tamaki and Kyouya fought… It wouldn't be something as simple as a rivalry to get Haruhi's love. I don't have any plans on making this story a love triangle of sorts. Anyway, just stay tuned for it. It might take a couple of chapters before everything is revealed. That is if I stick to my chapter guide that is. As I said in the author's notes in the last chapter, I have finished plotting out everything for this story. What's left for me to do is to find time to write it - which is quite hard to do since I've been busy these past few weeks.

I would like to thank everyone who had given me reviews. I love you guys. You are all my inspiration.

Now you know the drill. Leave a review! Give me ideas or your theories! I would love to hear what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: His Father**

His command was simple yet it sent a tremor of terror coursing through my veins. Kyouya's onyx eyes briefly gazed into mine, his cold gaze reminding me of harsh winter storms. Slowly, I nodded my head. The action told him that I had understood his order. The body guards beside me ventured to do the same. Without further ado, the Shadow King briskly walked out his office. The heavy door slammed shut behind him with a loud deafening thud.

The banner we made fluttered to the carpeted floor, discarded and forgotten.

And it hurt. It hurt my pride. It hurt my willingness to be that wealthy bastard's friend. Fury sparked within my heart. There were times when I thought that I had started to solve the puzzle that was Kyouya Ootori. When I thought that I had started to chip away at his defenses and had glimpsed the truth behind his masks. I knew about his obsession with benefits and that his cold veneer was just a façade.

But sometimes I just couldn't understand the meaning behind his actions.

And sometimes I wished I never knew him at all.

"Aren't you angry at _him_?" I asked my colleagues. My frustration mounted when I noticed that Kyouya's behavior hardly bothered his body guards at all.

Horita and Aijima merely cleaned up the mess that we had made. The pots of paint were re-sealed. The crayons were put away into their rightful boxes. The office desk was wiped clean and the crudely made banner was retrieved from the floor and thrown it to the nearest garbage bin.

Aijima merely smiled at me.

"Horita and I do it every year to show our appreciation to Ootori-sama. We never expected him to acknowledge what we have done"

"You do this every year?" I mouthed in surprise

"Yes" Horita nodded "And he always rejects it too" he merely shrugged "Tachibana-san always tries to stop us from doing it but I think it's worth it"

"Even if he tells you to throw it out?" I said, confused.

"Yes, even if he tells us that" Aijima's gruff voice replied this time. For a while, his smile was tinged with sadness. Then he turned and faced Horita with a serious expression.

"Inform Tachibana-san about Yoshio-sama's arrival"

"I will" Came Horita's quickly reply. Digging his hand into his pocket, he retrieved his phone and dialed a number.

Aijima motioned to me with his hand. "Come Fujioka-san. We need to tell the others"

He led me out of the office. I followed him, only to be surprised by the sudden burst of activity that now filled the once empty hallway. Several maids wearing black and white uniforms hurried about. Each one of them immersed themselves in their specific tasks. Some dusted the pricey furniture while others polished the marble floors until it gleamed. Paintings were straightened out and sculptures were wiped clean.

"Quickly finish what you are doing and tell the others to meet up at the front entrance" Aijima shouted at them.

"We will, Aijima-san" Was their simultaneous reply.

Satisfied with what he saw, Aijima hurried away. I tried to keep up with him and upped my pace. We ran through the main hallway and visited every room we could. Every time we met another servant, Aijima ordered them to gather at the front of the mansion. Soon enough we reached the front entrance. With a hard push, the double doors swung wide open. I gasped as it revealed an amazing sight.

Forty or so servants lined up in four neat rows. Every single person employed at the Third Ootori Mansion was there. The gardeners stood behind the cooks and bakers. The maids were organized by status and rank. Tachibana-san and Horita-san stood proudly at the forefront. Aijima and I wove through the throng of people trying to get to our designated place. Once we reached the first row Tachibana raised his brow.

"What kept you?"

"We alarmed the other servants" Aijima replied to his superior.

The senior body guard regarded his approval. "Stand beside Horita-san. Fujioka-san will be beside me"

I nodded my head and did as I was told, situating myself in the middle of the row. Tachibana stood stiffly at my right side as another servant whom I did not know stood at my left. From my vantage point, I could clearly see the massive gate that marked the entrance to the property. Soon enough the wrought iron gateway unbolted. It swung by itself, letting a dark limousine pass through.

My heart started pounding. Tension knotted at the base of my neck. My anxiety heightened as the vehicle neared the house. For this was not the first time I had met Kyouya-sempai's father.

And meeting _him_ once was enough to last me a lifetime.

Silence permeated the air as the limousine parked just a few feet away from the crowd. I took a deep breath as the vehicle's door pushed open. Before long a stern looking man stepped out. My body stiffened as I recognized his face.

Yoshio Ootori commanded the same overwhelming presence that I saw eight years before. He stood tall like a proud king looking down on his serfs. He had cropped dark hair peppered with grey strands and wore glasses just like his son. Only his boxed beard and wrinkles showed the truth to his age.

He faced the rows of servants with a sharp critical eye. One by one the servants around me bowed low.

"WELCOME BACK YOSHIO OOTORI-SAMA"

They welcomed him with precision and grace. Everyone else - except me that is. I stood there with my mouth slightly agape, clueless as to what I should do. Tachibana gently tapped my side, jerking me out of my thoughts. Yoshio Ootori's sharp eyes narrowed as I bowed low and joined the others.

But my actions were too slow, too late. I knew out I stood out from the rest.

And it wasn't the kind of attention that I wanted to attract.

"Welcome back, father"

I heard footsteps and a familiar voice. And I knew that Kyouya-sempai was there. Hearing him almost made me look up. But I halted, knowing that the rest of my colleagues still kept their heads bowed low.

"Arise!" Yoshio snapped. Everyone around me straightened up and stood tall once again. I followed their movements albeit a few seconds too behind.

I saw Kyouya-sempai give a respectful nod to his parent. He was smiling yet his actions were reserved, controlled. Yoshio walked past his son with a sneer.

"Train your servants or dismiss them, Kyouya" Yoshio's voice cut through the silence "I do not have any patience for mishaps"

A shiver ran down my spine. I knew his barb was meant for me. Humiliation tightened in my gut. My pride rebelled but I wasn't in the position to complain.

Something bothered me about the father's behavior, though. I knew it was Kyouya-sempai's birthday today. A part of me expected his father to greet him first and foremost. After all, it was an important day. But Yoshio Ootori acted as if it didn't matter. He opted to show disapproval on us servants instead.

_Maybe he forgot, _I thought. Kyouya's father may be intimidating but he's only just a man… I think. And perhaps he was here to celebrate Kyouya-sempai's birthday anyway.

Kyouya turned. His gaze swept amongst his servants and stopped to stare into my eyes. He gave no inkling of anger or resentment. Carefully, he gave a nod.

"I will make sure that it will not happen next time, father"

The group parted in the middle to give way. The head of the Ootori Zaibatsu Corporation swept past us. His son followed suit. My gaze followed the pair as they disappeared inside the eloquent home.

"You have done well" I heard a voice whisper into my ear.

I looked to the side and saw Tachibana's face. His lips hinted a smile, just a bit.

"It didn't feel like it though" I told him. My cheeks felt hot. I must be blushing crimson right now.

"It's your first time to be a part of the group greeting. A surprise one at that. I, neither Aijima nor Horita weren't able to find the time to warn you about how to react. Yoshio-sama is just a bit too precise in how he handles matters at hand. And he is a bit tough to handle as a master. Other servants have experienced worse mishaps than you."

"Really?" I said curiously.

Tachibana spared me a rare grin. "Let's say that Yoshio-sama has the innate ability to make a grown man crumple into a heap of tears"

I smiled a bit at his statement, knowing that he had just stated the truth. Yes, Kyouya's father had a presence that could scare even the largest of men. I wasn't afraid of him though. I felt anxious, yes. But not afraid. And I would never let him or any rich bastard get the better of me.

Our group broke up and we filed into the mansion in an orderly fashion. Each servant went back into their proper place. The cooks and bakers to the kitchens. The maids back into the rooms where they were stationed in. I followed Tachibana, Horita and Aijima to where Kyouya-sempai was. They were his body guards. I was his assistant. Wherever the third Ootori heir went, we go.

"Kyouya-sama and Yoshio-sama had just entered the private office" Horita told us as he worked with his phone. I took a quick look and saw that the device showed him several videos around the house.

"The whole house has CCTV?" I gasped in surprise.

"Of course" Aijima shrugged, his pony tail swished as he did so. "Kyouya-sama's safety is our top priority. Every room in the house has a CCTV hidden somewhere. Only Tachibana, Horita and I have access to the control room. And only we can see the videos"

I paused in horror. My memory unwittingly brought up a memorable event that happened in Kyouya's office a week or so before.

_Oh god I slapped the Shadow King there's a video recording of it. _I inwardly cringed. Even if that act caused me great pride a part of me was still cautious about the repercussions. I never brought that 'event' up whenever Kyouya-sempai was around. Hell, I often tried to forget it. For the Shadow King can eventually use it against me.

And knowing Kyouya's personality, he definitely could use it as blackmail.

"Of course there are exceptions" Aijima continued "Some rooms are off limits and free from CCTV recordings. Ootori-sama's private quarters and office are such rooms. Toilets, personal servant quarters and areas that are deemed too 'private' are also left alone"

I let out a breath of relief and jogged a bit to keep up with my colleagues. At least, I didn't have to worry about _that_. I filed the information into my memory bank. It might be useful in the future.

The door was closed when we arrived in front of the office. Once more I could hear voices coming from inside. This time I knew who were conversing. Aijima and Horita stood at one side of the door. Tachibana and I stood on the other.

"So we just stand here and wait?" I asked them.

"Yes" Tachibana replied "We stand and wait"

Minutes passed into two excruciatingly long hours. I stood on tipped toes to stretch my aching legs. Good thing I wore low heels today. My feet would die if I had worn the stilettos that my father usually wears to work.

The meeting inside the office kept on. I honestly felt tired and bored. Horita kept glancing at his phone just to distract himself. Aijima kept shifting on his feet. Only Tachibana carried on like a seasoned soldier. He kept to his place without a word and without a move.

"Fujioka-san?"

I blinked as I heard a woman's sweet voice. Twisting my head to the side I saw Fuyumi approach our position. She was graceful as ever and wore a nude colored elegant dress that accentuated her features. A simple green beaded necklace was wrapped around her neck.

"Good morning, Fuyumi-san" I brightly said.

The bodyguards around me bristled at the familiarity of my words.

I coughed "I meant to say… Good morning, Fuyumi-sama"

I bit my tongue, not used to calling anyone as my master. Even now I struggle with calling Kyouya-sempai with _that_ word. I saw Fuyumi like friend and not someone I should serve. But I guess that should change since this is the place where I am employed.

Fuyumi's lips quirked into a smile. "There is no need to be formal, Fujioka-san. You may call me Fuyumi-san if you would like"

I nodded my head even if I was unsure as to how to react to that.

"Is my father and brother still inside?" She gestures towards the office and the shut door.

"Yes, Fuyumi-sama" Horita replied "I am sorry but you may need to wait a while"

"That is no longer necessary" A voice boomed. I gulped and whisked around only to see Yoshio Ootori staring coldly at our little group. The door was now wide open. The three body guards bowed immediately. I followed forth. I wasn't as quick as them but at least I didn't fumble this time around.

"Hello, father" Fuyumi gave a perfect curtsy. Her actions flawless.

"Good morning, dear sister" Kyouya's voice cut through. My attention shifted towards him.

I thought he would greet her formally. But the Shadow King's reaction wasn't controlled as before. There was a hint of warmth in his smile. A glimpse of joy in his eyes. Fuyumi grinned and curtsied once again.

"Happy birthday, my sweet little brother"

Kyouya paused a bit at the greeting. He didn't blush or show any distinct emotion but I knew his sister's greeting affected him as well. Their father observed them with a cold look in his eyes.

"Have the maids prepared our lunch?" Yoshio turned to ask Tachibana.

"Yes, Yoshio-sama. The head chef has cooked your and Kyouya-sama's favorite dish"

Fuyumi turned to me with happiness when she heard the news. "Will you dine with us Haruhi-san?" she quickly invited.

My jaw dropped open at the invitation, knowing that Fuyumi asked me without thinking too much about the repercussions. I felt a wave of disapproval coming from her father. Kyouya's bodyguards waited with bated breath.

"Servants should eat their meals in their specified area and at the specified time" Yoshio said gruffly.

It was not an insult. I knew Kyouya's father only said the truth. I was now an employee of the Ootori Zaibatsu, someone whom Kyouya paid to get things done. Even if I was a glorified assistant it doesn't change the fact that I was a servant.

But why did it feel as if I was lowered into someone repulsive. As if I was someone that wasn't worth his time.

I bit my tongue and kept quiet even if my hand shook in resentment. Sometimes it was wiser to keep silent than to retaliate. Even if I wanted to lash back at Kyouya's father with every fiber of my being I didn't want to make a scene. I didn't want to shame Kyouya-sempai.

Even if he was a wealthy bastard. Even if he was cold and uncaring. He was still a friend. And he was my master – for now.

We moved as a group towards the dining area. Fuyumi-san, Kyouya-sempai and their father walked before us. The bodyguards and I simply trailed behind. The main dining room was the same as the last time I entered it. Cutlery and fine ceramic plates were placed on the table. Maids quickly pulled back the chairs to allow their masters to sit comfortably. Table napkins were unfurled and laid on laps. It might just be a simple meal but it felt as if they were dining inside a five star hotel.

The door opened widely and several maids pushed carts of food inside the room. The soups were served first, then the appetizers. Soon the main course of roasted Fillet Mignon and Sole Muniere were placed before the Ootori family. The food looked expensive and expertly cooked. My stomach grumbled when I caught a whiff of its scent. But I wasn't allowed to eat. Not yet.

Before long, the plates were emptied and taken away. Lunch had finished as quickly as it started. Kyouya ordered the maids to serve him a cup of black coffee while Fuyumi daintily wiped at her mouth and faced their father.

"I'm glad you came today" She said with a smile on her face "I'm really happy you did so especially since its Kyou-kun's birthday today"

Her words made Yoshio's eyes narrow in displeasure.

"You fool"

Fuyumi's eyes widened in surprise "Father?"

"I came here to talk business with your brother, daughter. Birthdays celebrations are commoner traditions merely invented to create business opportunities for corporations. It's merely a business model. Nothing more and nothing less. You and Kyouya are Ootoris and not some mere commoner's children. Haven't I have taught this to you, Fuyumi?" Yoshio raised his brow "Or have you forgotten what being an Ootori is?"

For the first time, I saw Fuyumi's bright eyes dim with sadness. Pursing her lips, she nodded her head.

"I understand. I am an Ootori above else"

Yoshio nodded, appeased. "Never forget"

It was then that I realized that I was clenching my hand. Anger seeped into my veins. My nail bit into my palm almost to the point that I made my skin break and bleed. I watched the whole exchange. I heard every word and I knew what it meant.

I hated the way these rich bastards looked down on us. As if commoners were a different species. As if they were special and above all. But they were not. Yoshio Ootori was still human. He breathed the same air I did. And he had no right to look down on others just because he was wealthy beyond compare.

But there was nothing that I could do. Nothing but to clench my fist and keep quiet.

My eyes moved to look at Kyouya, only to see his face masked once again. He betrayed no emotion, no distinct feeling. And for the first time I neither felt dislike or confusion.

I felt pity.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm quite proud of myself. I finished writing 3,066 words and 9 pages in one day. It usually takes me a week or so to finish a chapter but this time around I was able to finish it in a day.

I'm sorry for the delayed update. I was really busy this past month. The month of March wasn't kind to me. My work has been hellish and I took a four day trip out of the country. Singapore was quite lovely. And I loved the food most of all. That, and Universal Studios. The transformers ride was riveting. Totally worth the money.

The fun chapters are coming up next. Yup, I'll write a bit of Kyouya x Haruhi goodness. After that the reason behind Kyouya and Tamaki's fight will slowly be revealed. I know it doesn't seem much right now but trust me. Everything that happens in my story happens for a reason. I don't create scenarios just for the sake of it. Everything is connected. You just have to stay tuned in order to find out why.

Oh god I started hating Yoshio when I finished this chapter. But he's not as evil as I write him to be. He's a cold fucker though. I guess that's where Kyouya got his 'cool type' personality from. Fuyumi is a dear and my heart just broke when Yoshio told her off.

I hope you had fun with this chapter. I would really appreciate it if you review and tell me what you think. It's fun to read reviews. Sometimes I get ideas from them. So I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed my story. You guys rock!

You know the drill. Review! Review! Push that button and review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Realizations**

The sound of wood scraping against the marble flooring resounded within the large dining room. I rolled my shoulders back, lifting my chin up as I prepared myself for anything that may come next. Yoshio Ootori began to stand up from his seat. Almost immediately a maid scurried forward pulling his chair back to allow him some space to breathe. It was palpable how his minute action had elated the tension in the room. Like a tightly wound string, every single servant in the room shifted their attention towards the head of the family. We watched carefully, observing with intense focus and noted down his every motion with great care.

'_I really don't like him',_ the realization came swiftly. The thought intensified further as Yoshio spared a grumpy nod to his son and daughter. He acted like a man who had a proverbial stick stuck up in his ass. He hardly smiled. It seemed as if his lips were set into an eternal frown. The tone of his voice was deep and commanding as he shifted his gaze to scrutinize his only daughter.

"Are you finished with your business here?" He asked squarely. Fuyumi stood up gracefully, perfectly, and nodded her head.

"I plan to leave in a while, father. If you need me…"

"If I need you I will then contact you" her father cut her off briskly. "I believe your brother and I still have other _issues_ to discuss …"

At that moment Yoshio's dark gaze pointedly met with my own. My stomach clenched tightly. It was like a warning silently given. A chill ran down my spine as his focus then slithered towards his son. I saw Kyouya-sempai give his father a nod of understanding. He rose from his chair and followed his father out of the room. No words were needed to be exchanged.

"Fujioka-san" Tachibana called, tilting his heard towards me. At that moment I understood that my presence was needed. I was Kyouya's assistant after all. So I turned on my heel, willing myself my colleague when a hand suddenly tugged at the back of my blouse. My body jerked back in surprise and I wshisked around to see who halted my actions. It was then that I saw Fuyumi considering me with a slight smile on her lips.

"Fujioka-san, can you stay for a while?"

I gave Tachibana an inquisitive look and he merely nodded in understanding. He gave Fuyumi a bow of respect before walking out to shut the doors behind him. The few maids that were left behind began excuse themselves out of the room, leaving the two of us alone at last.

It was awkward, really, to be in the same room as Kyouya's sister; even more so since the differences between our lives were amplified to the extreme. In this house Fuyumi was my master by default. I may be employed under Kyouya-sempai but I knew that I had to give his sister the same reverence as I should give to the third Ootori heir.

Fuyumi beckoned me to come closer. Her hand curled ever so slightly and then pointed towards an empty chair. I did so as commanded and sat down on the chair her brother had just occupied a few minutes before. She herself went back to her own seat. The smile on her face transformed into one of sadness.

"I'm sorry about what my father said about commoners and things like that" She began softly.

"Fuyumi-san you don't need to apologize"

She prettily shook her head.

"But I want to" Fuyumi said "I saw the expression of your face, even if just for a moment. Were you angry, Haruhi?"

I looked away and almost laughed. _I'm not allowed to tell you that, Fuyumi-san._

"No, I wasn't" I decided to bend the truth.

How can I tell her that I felt disgusted with how her father treated those who were lower than him? How can I tell her that I thought he was wrong, that he's an asshole and that no amount of money can make me think otherwise?

But Fuyumi clearly saw through my blatant lie.

"I know that Father thinks that commoners are different from us but I guess…" Her eyes looked intently into my own "I don't believe that now"

I blinked, surprised at her words. "I don't understand"

"You proved everything that I believed in to be wrong" came her reply "I used to believe father too, especially when I was little. When I was naïve enough to think that commoners were an entirely different species"

I balked at what she said and Fuyumi giggled at that. Her voice sounded like chimes being by moved be a breeze.

"No, it's true! People always treated our family as if we were special, as if we were different. And I innocently believed in it. It's quite silly if you think about it. That I've once been so obsessed with your commoner culture. That Tamaki and I used to share that same fascination with your _species"_ Her eyes seemed to sparkle mischievously at that "But then I heard about you"

At this, my attention heightened._ Fuyumi knew about me even before the ball, before she took me (well, kidnapped me more precisely) to the cafe?_ I couldn't believe what I just heard but my companion merely patted my hand and continued on with what she wanted to say.

"Kyouya used to tell stories about you" She confessed "He used to regale to me about your fascinating antics. How a scholar from a commoner background always defied him and the other host club members. How you never scraped and bowed towards him or Tamaki. How you never treated them differently. That you were someone he could count on and that you had more brains than the rest of the host club put together. I guess deep down he always respected you and that made me want to meet you even more"

"Fuyumi-san, I…" I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. The knowledge that Kyouya-sempai told stories about me to his sister hit me as a surprise. That it affected her in such a way baffled me even more.

"So that's why I want to say sorry to you. What my father said is wrong. I know it now."

A pregnant pause came between us and Fuyumi eyed me with uncertainty. But after a while I shrugged and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you" I said sincerely "You really don't have to apologize, Fuyumi-san, but I appreciate it a lot"

And I did. The earlier fury that I felt melted away when I heard her words and I felt that a newly founded friendship with Fuyumi blossomed in its stead. It's funny how my earlier awkwardness disappeared in a wink. We sat there together with a new understanding of one another.

"I'm glad you accepted my apology, Haruhi-san" She told me. I could see relief behind her gentle eyes. "But please, even if my father said those things don't take it against him."

A part of me rebelled against that idea. To tell the truth I wanted to change Yoshio Ootori's perspective. I opened my mouth, about to answer her when I felt something vibrate in my pocket. Mouthing a quick apology, I slipped my hand into it and I retrieved my phone. A message glared on the screen. It was from Tachibana-san, a direct order for me to go to Kyouya's private office immediately. And I knew that my conversation with Fuyumi must be cut short.

"I'm sorry I'm needed at-"

"Go!" She nodded and prodded in understanding.

We stood up at the same time and I waved my goodbye. Then I started to run. I left the room, my shoes skidding against the smooth floors as I tried to reach the designated place as soon as I can. Tachibana was already outside the office waiting for my arrival. I thought that he would be angry at my absence but he merely inclined his head and told me in that silent gesture to go inside.

The office was deathly quiet when I entered its premises. It felt like I was desecrating a tomb. I shut the door behind me with an ominous click. My heart begin to pound in trepidation as I located Kyouya-sempai and his father. They were sitting on the couch, just next to each other. They sat so stiffly that one might wonder if they were really Family at all. Two cups of half-drunk coffee were set upon the low table before them. Stacks of papers and one of Kyouya's laptopa were also settled there.

The moment that Yoshio Ootori looked up to meet my gaze sent a tremor of unwanted fear in my veins. His eyes were dark and piercing. So similar it was to Kyouya's and yet so different at the same time. He had a way of looking at me that made me feel as if he was seeing through my own soul. _I should not fear him, _I told myself. I am my own person and I will not allow anyone to put me down. But there it was, that sharp uncompromising look of his that made me feel unimportant and puny. Straightening my shoulders, I met his gaze straight on.

"Good afternoon Yoshio Ootori-sama" I said with a clear voice even if my knees shook slightly as I gave a low bow. I knew that this was proper protocol when meeting someone higher than me in status. It cut me to do such a thing to someone I had just started to dislike but I didn't want to embarrass myself further.

I turned towards Kyouya-sempai and gave him a warm acknowledging smile.

"You shall address my son properly" Yoshio said with a raised brow. I merely nodded my head and did so even if I forced myself to call him _Kyouya-sama_ instead of my normal 'sempai'.

My dislike for my Kyouya-sempai's father suddenly jumped a notch higher.

The head of the Ootori Group of companies gave me a satisfied nod of the head, finally pleased. "I need a copy of the current stock reports for the Ootori Group of Hospitals, preferably from the start of the year."

I blinked as the information churned inside my head, analyzing every word with careful delicacy.

Then I cursed.

_Shit_, _Shit. Shit. Shit._

I wrung my hands. Utter panic rushed through me and I felt the sudden need to drop everything and run away. I haven't really done much work yet. I really didn't know where the frigging stock reports were located. The only things I did the day before was sort out some bloody damn papers. What the hell do I know about stock reports?

I stood there with my mouth agape with no inkling as to what I had to do when a buzz on my side signalled to me that my mobile had received another message. Excusing myself, I took it out of my pocket and read the text. It was from Tachibana-san.

_The reports are located in the first drawer in the green cabinet located in the leftmost corner in the library._

Scrolling down further, I gulped when I read that three letter word.

_RUN._

"Umm, excuse me" I gave Yoshio a wobbly smile. I forced myself to walk slowly out of the office, closing the door behind me with such care. Then I ran as fast as I could towards the library. It wasn't an easy feat considering how enormous Kyouya's house was. Getting from one point to another was a total pain in the ass.

As soon as I arrived there, I pinpointed the location of the blasted cabinet. It really was painted a bright verdant green. My hand shook as I wrenched the uppermost drawer open and took out a bunch of papers that were neatly piled up. With a great sigh of relief I tucked the highly requested documents safely in my arms and high tailed my ass back into Kyouya's office. I panted completely out of breath as I handed out the stock reports to the man who requested for them in the first place. All I got was a further raise of Yoshio's brow. No 'Thank you' or even a grateful smile. Just plain asshole behaviour.

It was when I turned to walk away that I began to feel awkward. There it was, that tell tale sign that I was being observed unaware. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck rose up in attention. A shiver chilled my insides. With great care I angled my neck just so, peering to the side just to catch a glimpse of whoever was watching me.

It was when my eyes saw that familiar cold gaze that a thought occurred to me.

That perhaps Yoshio Ootori didn't stay behind to talk to his son.

And that maybe, just maybe, he opted to do so to keep an eye on _ME_.

* * *

It was already late in the evening when I was able to come back to my apartment. By now, my whole body felt physically and emotionally drained. The back of my calves stretched taut with tension and I could feel pinpricks of pain attacking the balls of my feet with every step I take. The journey up the staircase was agonizingly slow but soon enough I found myself standing front of my home. My hand rummaged through my bag to retrieve a set of keys. The pieces of metal were jagged and they jingled loudly as I singled out the smallest silver key. It slid snugly into the hole in the knob and with one twist the door was released from its jamb. It swung wide open only to reveal an empty hallway.

Shuffling in, I shut the door behind me. My shoes were soon taken off and I padded barefoot into my home. The feeling of hard wood underneath my feet was comforting but the aches and pains in my lower body were still there.

"I'm back!" I announced aloud. Stilling for a moment, I paused and waited for a reply

But no one answered back this time around. The lights were on. But my father was not there.

I merely shrugged. '_Perhaps he has gone outside for a walk' _my intuition supplied. Father usually took a nightly jog to improve his 'figure'. Not that it mattered really. He was stick thin as it is. I guess he was just vain and wanted to keep it that way.

Letting out a deep sigh, I pushed myself on till I found a suitable place to collapse upon. The living room couch was thankfully sturdy enough to break my fall. With a sigh, I reached out to snuggle against a throw pillow and I leaned back to fix my body into a comfortable position. My legs were stretched out before me as I stared at the opposite wall. I felt the toll of exhaustion spreading through my veins. Soon, my eyes began to glaze over. My mind blanked and my attention began to wander.

For there were some events that happened today bothered me to no end and I wanted to make some sense out of it, even for just a little bit. The memories of what happened just hours before swirled in my thoughts even if most of the time I just wanted to forget -

"HARUHI!"

Crimson manicured fingertips snapped in front of me. I blinked, jerking my head back as I heard my father's voice. His tone cut through my thoughts like a sharp knife, sweeping me away from my musings. The strong musky scent of sweat assailed my nostrils. Looking up, I saw that he wore a white shirt and mauve colored jogging pants. Beads of perspiration clung to his skin. His long brown hair was tied up into a neat bun.

"Fess up" He commanded as he raised his eye brow. He plopped down on the couch to sit beside me and glared.

I blinked, surprised. "What will I confess?"

He let out a dramatic emotional sigh.

"There's something wrong with you dear daughter" He removed the tie in his hair and allowed the long locks to fall upon his shoulders. "You didn't take notice when I entered the living room. I called your name three times and you only heard me during that one last try."

He raised a hand and pointed forward.

"And you've been staring at that wall with such intensity that I'm sure that you've fallen in love with it."

He smirked when my face flushed crimson.

"Nothing's bothering me…"

That caused Father to immediately roll his eyes. The lie caught so early even before it took flight

I sighed and rubbed at my temple. A head ache began to swell between my brows. I pinched the bridge of my nose and pondered as to how to tackle the situation on hand. It wasn't that I wanted to bend the truth or hide it. Yes, there was something bothering me. But it was just that… I didn't know where to start. Would I tell him about how Fuyumi apologized to me about her father's behavior or should I just share that odd feeling of being observed by the head of the Ootori Zaibatsu himself. It was true that a lot of things had happened today.

But one event stood out amongst the others…

Gazing into my father's big brown eyes, I wondered if he would understand. The idea was odd in itself. But I decided to push through, choosing my words carefully as I did so.

"If we were one of the richest families in the world… If we had bank accounts full of money and were born not knowing the kind of life that we have now…"

I took in a deep breath.

"Will you stop celebrating my birthday?"

I saw my father cock his head to the side in thought.

"That's a strange question" He rubbed his chin and pondered a bit, his own confusion obvious in his eyes. Shifting a bit, he leaned back further into a more comfortable position on the couch. "Care to tell me why this sudden weird thought popped inside your head?"

The scene in the dining room flashed before my eyes, the awkward moment forever etched in my memory. I could clearly recall the sadness of Fuyumi's expression and the harshness of Yoshio Ootori's voice. And I couldn't forget the way Kyouya-sempai's face was schooled into an uncaring mask. A poker face designed to feign ignorance.

But I knew, even if he wanted to pretend otherwise, that his father's words had affected him in some way.

It was ironic, really. Here they were, one of the richest families in the country. And yet…

"Kyouya-sempai's father came to the mansion today…" I began. But I paused a bit. I knew that I had no right to judge Kyouya-sempai's family. Our lives might be as different as night and day. Even so, I didn't want to believe in Yoshio-san's philosophy.

I wanted to prove him wrong.

"Yoshio-san said that birthday celebrations were just a commoner's silly tradition" I continued "He said something about corporations and them using the occasion to get even richer."

My words made my father's brows raise even higher, outrage obvious in his expression. Then, suddenly, he leaned over. His toned arms reached out to envelope me with his embrace. I sighed as I settled against my father's chest. His chin gently nudged the top of my head. The exhaustion that I had felt earlier began to seep out of my limbs.

"Will I stop celebrating your birthday if I had pockets full of money?" Father asked the aloud, echoing my own question. He kept silent for a moment. Lips jutting out into a pout as he seriously thought about the matter at hand. Then he chocked a laugh and shook his head.

"Nope, never"

A sense of relief flooded through me. I felt as if I was a child again cocooned in the warmth of his affection.

"I love you too much, Haruhi" his voice was almost a whisper "And everyday I'm thankful that you that you've been born to the world to be a part of my life."

Father's embrace was tighter now, almost painful, as if he was not willing to let go. His words were tinged with sadness. It was then that I knew that he was thinking of my mother, his partner; the love of his life who had passed away. Closing my eyes, I was thankful as to how lucky I was. Even if it was just the two of us, father never forgot to let me know that he cared.

My thoughts then wandered towards Kyouya-sempai, to the cold way his father acted. It was then that a realization hit me and the pity I felt before crept into the surface once again.

""I guess it makes sense now" I mumbled.

"What does?" My father whispered as he left a kiss on the top of my head.

"That Kyouya-sempai probably never celebrated any of his birthdays"

The truth was hard to digest and I could almost imagine Kyouya Ootori as a bespectacled little boy who spent his birthdays as if it was any other day.

"That's sad" Father pursed his lips "Quite dismal, really"

"I guess that's also the reason why he trashed the birthday banner that Aijima, Horita and I made"

My father's lips quirked up in attention as I relayed to him what had happened in the early hours of the morning before Yoshio Ootori arrived. I saw him nod his approval when I told him that I lent Aijima and Horita a hand in making that banner and the two bodyguards had made one every year for their master even if their efforts were not fruitful in the end.

The arms around me tightened for a brief moment. "That's a wonderful gesture. I guess they care about Kyouya-kun a lot"

I nodded my head in agreement.

_How ironic_, my mind cackled bitterly, _that one of Japan's richest families could not even celebrate such a wonderful thing. _That they have millions of Yen hidden in their coffers and yet they couldn't even spend a dime for simple it sickened me that his body guards cared more him than his father probably ever did.

"I wish I could do something…"

The words that came out of my mouth surprised me. I blinked once, twice, as realization slapped me hard. Since when did I start to care about Kyouya Ootori? Since when have I begun to feel this way about my sempai? I could feel the swirl of emotion bursting forth in my heart. I wanted to share with him my happy childhood memories; from the giddiness of blowing birthday candles to the excitement of opening gifts and the delightful feeling of being surrounded by friends and family…

I wanted to see Kyouya-sempai smile. I wanted him to show me a real one. Not the kind that he tends to wear like a carefully put up mask. I wanted his eyes to be filled with warmth and to hear the sound of his laughter.

I wanted to see him happy.

"Well maybe, _I_ can do something about it" My father's voice said above my head. Looking up, I saw his eyes spark into life. His glossed lips spread into a wide maniacal grin.

The smirk on his face hinted on a plan.

* * *

"We need a strategy. A plan of action" Father said as he paced around our living room area. His kitten heels clicked against the hard wood flooring as he swiveled to take another turn.

Morning had come once again. Night had turned into day. I dressed for work as usual, donning on my uniform, and went to the dining area to grab a quick breakfast. It was then when I was caught off guard by my father once again.

Fujioka Ranka was wearing a sexy black and white pinstriped business suit that hugged his frame in all the right places. A white collared blouse peeked underneath the blazer and his lips were painted a bright fire engine red. His hip hugging skirt reached until mid thigh and those shoes of his were a monstrosity. Five inches high and the heels almost half an inch in diameter; if shoes could kill I knew that these could definitely do that with ease.

I knew he meant business. He wore that outfit it whenever he was about to go to 'war.'

"What kind of plan?" I asked curiously as I sat down and began to munch on my breakfast.

"A tactic that can ensure our victory" he replied, the smirk on his face enlarged into a full grin.

I knitted my brows in confusion at first and then our conversation the night before came into mind. "What kind of tactic?"

I knew that he hinted on doing something fantastic and strange at the same time. Knowing that my father had a tendency to rely on dramatics trepidation began to unsettle my nerves.

"You'll see" Father winked.

As if on cue, the door bell rang.

I watched as my parent swung his hips to and fro on his way towards the front door. He unlocked it and settled his hand on his hip. As expected, Tachibana peeked nervously through the opened doorway and I knew that he was thinking twice about stepping through that threshold.

"Good morning" The body guard said quickly, pointedly avoiding my father's gaze. SeizaburoTachibana then motioned his hand in a beckoning way and I knew he wanted me to get up from my seat and just get myself out of that house so he can avoid the scary Okama in women's clothing.

But father had other plans. Oh, he had _plans _alright!

"Tachibana-kun, please step inside" Father briskly strode forward and yanked on the bodyguard's arm until he stumbled into our apartment. "I need to talk to you about something"

The said bodyguard plastered his back against the wall as if his life depended on it. His body language told me that he was readying himself for any opportunity to run away. I almost laughed and pitied him at the same time.

"What is it Ranka-san" he said, his sentence ending with a squeak.

With an adorable grin on his lips, Father pushed his body against the poor unsuspecting fellow using himself as an enormous blockage with each arm caging him in place. Then he whispered into Tachibana's ears, softly that only the scared man could hear. From an outsider's point of view, they looked like lovers out to do something a little bit kinky. For a few minutes they stay locked in that position then I saw the body guard suddenly push my father away with his hands.

"You're crazy Ranka-san" Tachibana spouted in horror. He scrambled away and almost crashed against one of our side tables. I knew he was really scared because his sunglasses were askew on his face and I've never seen Tachibana like that – ever.

"As much as I like hearing that phrase in bed, I'm sure I'm still sane about my mental faculties." Father huffed twirled his curled hair with one finger "Don't worry Tachibana-kun I'm still aware that I'm not loopy in the head. I just have a plan that's all" The smirk on his face widened to show pearly white teeth. "A really wonderful plan"

But from the look of Tachibana's face it looks just quite the opposite.

_Oh great heavens above! What was my father planning now?_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm baaack! I know that I've been gone for a long time but I was really struggling to finish this chapter. And then I visited and found out something wonderful.

I'VE REACHED 300+ REVIEWS!

OMG! OMG! OMG you guys! You are the best! Honestly, even if I'm not adamant to admit it, reviews are important to me because it shows that people care about this little fan fiction of mine. I never imagined that I would break the 300 mark. Hell, I never even imagined that I would break 200 but you guys made it possible! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I could never thank you all enough! Thank you for reading this story, for following it until now. I know that I'm really slow when it comes to updates but I promise that I won't abandon this story. It doesn't matter how long it might take, I will finish this baby and I will finish it with a bang. I wonder if I would be able to break the 500 mark. Hmm… Let's see. I guess I need to get cracking and write more chapters.

As celebration for this momentous occasion (I'm a sap, please forgive me) I'm posting two chapters, one after the other. So here is chapter 18 and I promise that Chapter 19 will be uploaded tomorrow. You got that right! Two chapters within two days! And it's just one chapter away to the big reveal! I am soooo excited. I just need to get my ass moving so I could write 'the reason' faster.

A really nice tip for people struggling with writing new chapters: when in doubt, delete. I was struggling with this chapter a lot. When I finished chapter 17 I already had six pages of chapter 18 written out but something felt weird and just NOT right. I struggled a lot to use what I had written to the point that it just frustrated me to no end. Then my frustrated self did the most genius thing ever. I deleted the chapter draft by mistake. It felt so liberating to do so – even if it meant that I had to start by scratch again. But I like this version of Chapter 18 loads more than my first attempt. So yes, deleting pages of written work might be painful at first but sometimes it's a gift from the heavens.

So review! Share your ideas, your comments and your reactions. I love hearing from my readers.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Great Plan**

Beads of sweat began to form on the bodyguard's forehead. The clear droplets trailed down his cheek, dripping down his skin and dampening the collar of his white shirt. His chest heaved erratically and each rise and fall made his puff of breath turn into a guttural and nervous gasp. _He's afraid, _I deduced, and awkwardly so. Tachibana-san stood a head taller than my father and yet, even then, he couldn't stop his much more muscled body from twitching nervously, uneasily - a sure sign that the he wanted nothing more than to flee.

With a sudden rush my father launched his attack. His deft hand reached out, grasping the taller man forcefully by his tie. Tachibana tried to manoeuvre away, skilfully twisting to the left in a bid for escape. But this move proved to be a miscalculated flaw. Instead of being freed it further backed him into a corner. Grabbing the opportunity as soon as it presented itself, expertly manicured hands slammed against the wall. My parent's toned arms served as a blockade, trapping his target and keeping him in place.

"Tachibana-kun, listen to me"

The tone was threatening, almost scathing. The bodyguard merely shook his head, not willing to hear any logic or reason. With a sigh of frustration, my father moved forward caging the other man further. The soft pads of his fingers caressed the curve of his captive's cheek. His other hand reached out to remove the sunglasses that kept the bodyguard's eyes hidden from view of the world. It was the first time that I've seen my colleague without his glasses and, to tell the truth, I was pleasantly surprised. Tachibana's eyes shone a crystalline blue hue, a clear sign that he had a drop of foreign blood in his veins. He was already quite handsome with his chiselled jaw line and aristocratic nose. But his eyes were his most alluring feature.

The azure depths were mesmerizing.

"Look at me!" My father commanded.

Tachibana kept his gaze away, opting to look to the side to avoid my father's intense gaze.

"Stop acting like a child!"

My parent forcefully pulled at Tachibana's jaw, forcing the other man to look down.

"It won't work. Just forget about this utter idiocy, Ranka-san. It won't-"

"It will work!" Father cut him off irritably "We won't know unless we try. You've known Kyouya-kun longer than Haruhi and I. Don't tell me that you've never thought about it. That you've never dreamed about doing such a thing because if you say so then you're the biggest liar that I've ever met in my life!"

Rough hands were now curled into fists. Tachibana's shoulders shook visibly as if he fought an internal battle that was about to tear him apart. Briefly, he shut his eyes close. A pained look flashed on his features. Then his azure gaze narrowed. The blue tinge burned with an unfathomable rage.

"I've known Kyouya-sama ever since he was a child!" He snapped, his voice roughening with emotion "He is like a son to me. A son I never had. But this is madness!" The palms of his hands harshly shoved against my father's chest, finally freeing himself from his predator's clutches. "Are you even aware about the consequences? Of what could happen if we blindly do what you wish? You're jeopardizing my job, a job that I held on to for twenty-six years. You're gambling your daughter's position." An accusing finger pointed harshly towards me. "Do you even know what you are talking about? You don't know what you are asking for!"

The brevity of what could happen was thrown into the air like a grave warning. But even so my father replied carefully, patiently. Brown brows rose high as he bravely clashed against his opponent's stand.

"I do know" My parent said with a confident flick of his hair, his voice almost a whisper. "I'm partially aware of it. I have an idea about what could happen if Kyouya-kun would lash out against us and if he reacts not as we would hope. But, even so, I want to believe in _him. _In the good he has inside because I know he deserves this more than anything. And I know you want this too"

Tachibana narrowed his eyes. The lie slipped from his lips. "I don't. I've never..."

"Don't deny it!" Father's tone heightened "Don't you dare!" He stepped forward sizing up his opponent with a sneer. "Look at me in the eye and tell me the truth!"

For a moment they glared at each other, a silent war waging between two individuals too prideful to admit defeat. Seconds ticked by as both stood stubbornly their ground. Not giving up. Not giving in. But in the end something had to give. And I knew that my father won him over when Tachibana let out a long-suffering sigh.

The bodyguard ran his hands through his hair. Several times he had repeated this movement and once or twice he'd pull tightly at the brown silken strands. Frustration and an unknown emotion shone in his eyes. His Adams' apple bobbed up and down as he selectively chose his words.

"What you are planning is not easy. It is doable but the consequences will be dire"

"Ah, but it will be worth it in the end. Wouldn't it?"

Tachibana merely shut his eyes close. Agitation ran crawling in his nerves but in the end he relented.

"Perhaps"

Stepping forward, my father gently grazed his fingers against his favourite body guard's cheek. The simple touch was assuring, comforting. Then he folded Tachibana's glasses and slipped it back into the body guard's breast pocket.

"Just have a little faith and you'll see" The smile that lingered on his lips showed foolish yet admirable courage "Everything will be alright. I promise"

* * *

The journey to the Ootori Third Mansion was spent in awkward deafening silence and for the first time Tachibana-san sat beside me. Normally, the bodyguard could be located in front of the limousine sitting in his place just beside the chauffer. But today he opted to keep me company. Even so, he acted oddly inattentive. His fingers twitched with anxious spasms. His bright blue eyes glazed as he watched the scenery pass by. The dark sunglasses that he usually wore were still tucked in his suit's pocket, all but forgotten.

"Tachibana-san"

My lilting voice caught his attention. Cautiously, he turned towards me. Blue eyes gazing solemnly as he did so.

"I want to apologize about how my father treated you this morning"

Guilt engulfed me as I remembered my parent's course of action just twenty or so minutes before. By some sort of miracle, my father was able to render Kyouya-sempai's most loyal guard into a scared whimpering fool. Yet even with what had happened, Tachibana-san only nodded in understanding. The action abated the shame I had felt through the whole debacle.

"Its fine." He replied casually with a shrug "Fujioka-san had a point."

I knew he was referring to my parent. To the crazy Okama who cornered him just moments before. I bit my lip as I remembered the 'plan' that my father imparted to me before the bodyguard and I left for work.

"We don't need to do it" I told my superior tentatively "We don't have to do what my father wants. To tell the truth I think it's much safer for us not to push through"

I thought that the he would easily agree with my argument but Tachibana-san merely shook his head. Chestnut brown locks of hair swung with the movement.

"Your father was right." He admitted wryly.

I knotted my brow, disbelieving him.

"It might be a mad thought, Fujioka-san, but I've always wondered what it would be like to act like this" Tachibana merely said, his lips lifting into a wistful smile. "To be able to act against my master's wishes, to do as I please without worrying about the consequences of my actions... Such are lovely fantasies. Yet even if the idea had graced me a hundred times before, I never had the courage to do so."

For a moment he was quiet then he looked at me in the eye. A cruel laugh escaped his mouth.

"I guess was just a coward"

"No" I spoke up quite suddenly. "You're just sensible. Kyouya-sempai is known to have a volatile temper after all"

And it was true. Although the Third Ootori Heir used a mask of cool sophistication as a shield, beneath it all was a simmering explosive wrath that could burn everything and everyone in his path.

Tachibana's blue eyes softened and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

"Perhaps but having no courage only breeds regret."

"Tachibana-san..." I whispered, not knowing what to say.

Our conversation broke off as the limousine's speed dropped until the vehicle halted into a complete stop. A quick look through the windows showed me that we have finally arrived at our destination. The imposing Ootori Third Mansion stood proudly in our midst. The building's white-painted walls seemed to gleam under the summer sun. The floor to ceiling windows showed us a bit of the expensive furniture inside the house. The garden that surrounded it made the home too picturesque and too perfect. Even now it doesn't fail to intimidate me with its massive wealth. The mansion's main entry way was open and inviting and there, waiting patiently beside the double French doors, were two men that I had begun to think of both as friends and work mates.

With a sudden loud click, the door at the side of the limousine swung open. Tachibana-san ventured to exit the limousine first. Then he stepped aside, letting me through.

"Welcome back Fujioka-san and Tachibana-san" The two other body guards greeted cheerfully. I spared them both a warm welcoming smile. Horita bowed a bit to me but Aijima curiously eyed Tachibana's face.

"Sir" He pointed out "You're not wearing your-".

He stopped himself short and bit his own tongue, unsure if he should continue on. For a moment, Tachibana's blue eyes narrowed into a questioning gaze. Aijima looked away, avoiding his superior's pointed stare. It was then that the older bodyguard blinked. An epiphany unfolded and he immediately took out his folded dark glasses out of his shirt pocket and put the spectacles on.

"Is something wrong, Tachibana-san?" Horita asked tentatively, concern seeping into his tone. One gloved hand scratched at his bald head. The initial lack of sun glasses covering Tachibana's face obviously unnerved him. "We were worried about you and Fujioka-san. Your arrival was delayed by about twenty minutes and-"

"What caused our lateness is not important right now" Tachibana insisted.

"But sir!" The two men exclaimed before exchanging puzzled looks.

"Tell me. Where is Kyouya-sama right now?" Tachibana pushed on, completely ignoring their initial question

"In his private rooms" Aijima readily answered. He glanced at his silver wrist watch and continued on. "Kyouya-sama woke up at exactly nine o' clock in the morning. He will spend about ten minutes prepping up and will be at the office in approximately fifteen minutes time"

Acknowledging the facts, our superior nodded to himself.

"Good. That gives us some leeway before he arrives. Fujioka-san..." He spared me a knowing look. "I think it is time for us to involve these two in our scheme"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped and then shut close after that. '_Is he thinking what I'm thinking?'_ the thought spurned in my head, '_Are we really, really going to push through with it?'_ The curious looks that Horita and Aijima were sending my way made me unsure.

"But Tachibana-san I don't think that-"

I stopped when my superior faced me with a nervous small smile.

_I know you've always wanted to do this._

Those were the words that my father threw at him. It echoed in my thoughts, bringing to light the brilliant and actual truth. That perhaps my parent was right after all. That maybe this wasn't a mad thought. That although Tachibana Seizaburo felt unnerved and even afraid, beneath that fear was also a bit of strength, the type that was consisted of love - an unwavering respect for his master, for a ward that he had also somehow considered as an unofficial son. So I strengthened my resolve and made an important decision.

Taking in a deep breath, I began to speak.

"We need to talk"

Aijima-san and Horita-san already had their brows raised, a baffling question obvious in their eyes. Yet, even so, they moved closer as their own curiosity urged them on. I spoke in low hushed tones, the carefully laid plan that my father had though up tumbling out of my lips. The simple widening of their eyes told me of their reaction. Both of their heads swiveled at the same time towards their superior. Their gazes were questioning, asking, with a shadow of uncertainty hiding underneath.

"Fujioka-san, That's..." the horror in Aijima's voice told me exactly what he wanted to say.

"Mad?" I laughed nervously "Yes, absolutely"

"But it can be done" Tachibana stepped in, confidence entering his tone "But only if we act together"

"So, will you join us?" My voice wavered for a final time.

The unsure yet excited grins that they showed us told me everything that I needed to know because in the end we knew that it would all be worth it.

Even if it meant we had to face the lethal wrath of the Low Blood Pressure Evil Overlord.

Time had the unlikely habit of moving agonizingly slow when it should be the other way around. I should be used to it, really, but I guess the laws of nature just had to go against the flow.

The bodyguards and I proceeded to the private office ten minutes after I had imparted to Horita-san and Aijima-san the finer details of 'the operation'. To tell the truth, being patient for the final moment to arrive was excruciatingly harder than the planning itself. In just a few scarce minutes, Tachibana Seizaburo was able to work up a viable tactic for the four of us to execute with least amount of failure. His wit astounded me. And so did his natural talent for planning ahead. The long hours of waiting were the only gigantic hurdle that we had.

So I buried myself in my work, finishing every little detail that my cool type sempai ordered me to do. Being busy, after all, was something that I was used to. Documents were double checked and organized. Letters were written down and sealed in envelopes, ready to be sent through the post. Then, just as I had finished all my tasks, the wait had finally ceased. The clock hanging at the side of the wall showed that the time for _it _was finally nearing. Excitement zinged through every vein spreading like wildfire through my skin. Looking up, I glanced at the metal encased clock hanging at the side wall. I struck a wide smile and bit the pen that I held in my hand.

_Five twenty-eight. Just a few minutes more..._

"You did an adequate job" Kyouya-sempai nodded his head. A malicious spark glinted in his eyes as he gestured towards the humongous set of thank you letters that I had made. One thousand and fifty pieces all in all.

My brow twitched instantly.

_Adequate? Only adequate? _I gritted my teeth to stop the biting sarcasm that fought to come out of my mouth. _Why that filthy rich bastard!_

I breathed through my nostrils as I glared at the stacks of letters sitting on his desk. They were tokens of appreciation, a little thank you note for those who had attended the Annual Rose Ball. Since the Ootori Zaibatsu was the one who hosted it, the responsibility of creating these also fell into our hands. Well, only on my hands for that matter. Kyouya-sempai merely signed them off and I was the one who had to handwrite every single word. Yes, all one thousand and fifty pieces of them. Just the thought of it made my fingers tingle and ache.

Pushing back my pride I merely stood up and quietly nodded my head. I had to be more focused. I had a mission after all.

My lack of a reaction piqued Kyouya-sempai's interest. Clearly, he was just pushing my buttons, clamouring for a teasing sarcasm or a biting remark. But I wasn't reacting as expected. His finger pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and he pursed his lips.

"You look distracted, Haruhi. Did I work you too hard?"

Concern showed in his tone. I knew that he want to inquire about my wellbeing and yet I didn't answer. Instead, I spared another fleeting look towards the clock. Looking to the side, I saw Tachibana begin to walk in a hurried pace.

_Two minutes to go. _

Kyouya-sempai raised his brow. His dark onyx eyes scrutinized every part of me. I knew it was rude and improper for me not to explain my silence but once again my gaze gravitated towards the timepiece hanging on the wall. Looking to the side, he followed my line of vision. The clock's hand ticked. The sound seemed to reverberate through the room. The Ootori heir narrowed his dark piercing stare, distaste obvious in his expression.

_One minute to go._

"If you really itching to leave this place then go home" Kyouya seethed, slow boiling anger simmering beneath his skin. He was a man used to getting what he wanted, a man who commanded attention whenever he went. And he surely didn't want to keep talking to a person who wanted nothing else than to leave his house. I knew that he felt insulted.

But still, I didn't answer.

And from the corner of my eye, just behind Kyouya's shoulder, I saw Tachibana-san take out a plain white handkerchief from his pants' pocket. Beside him, the widely grinning Ajima deftly gave him a small bottle filled with a clear liquid. Behind them, the bald-headed Horita gave me an affirmative nod.

_Five-Thirty._

It's time.

For a fleeting moment I looked into the Ootori Heir's dark eyes. I gave my sempai a sad but reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry sempai. I'm really, really sorry"

These were the words that parted from my lips. Kyouya-sempai's gaze softened and he opened his mouth to tell me his reply. But he never finished what he wanted to say. The words were buried against the soft cloth of a chloroform soaked handkerchief. His dark eyes widened in shock and alarm. His body convulsed, knees buckling, as he fought against his unknown attacker. His toned arms flailed wildly, feet staggering as he struggled with all his might. But Tachibana's hold was firm against his mouth and Aijima and Horita had helped subdue the young master that they had respected so much.

Soon enough, Kyouya Ootori's eyes finally shut close. Fine dark lashes spread against his cheek. Like a sleepy child, his body fell limp in Tachibana's arms. His breathing and heart beat evened out into a slow calming tempo. Silence filled the room and the gravity of what we had just done sunk into our minds.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Horita cried out "We're all going to die!"

"Shut it" Tachibana growled "Help me carry Kyouya-sama's body out into the driveway. We'll deal with dying later"

The bald man flinched but nevertheless he hurried to take his position at his master's feet.

"The limousine is already waiting outside just as we planned" Aijima informed us, the grin he sported widened even further "Fujioka-san and I will drive away any servants that might loiter around the hallways"

"Make sure that nobody would witness us" Tachibana nodded. He winced as Kyouya's body almost slipped from his hold. "Horita! Grab Kyouya-sama's feet and we'll carry him together"

"This is really, really mad" the bald bodyguard stuttered but nevertheless he did as he was told.

Aijima grabbed my wrist, taking me towards the door that would lead us out of the office. Opening it slightly we peered into the main hallway. True enough, there were about five or four maids and retainers out and about the hall dusting and mopping about the place. If we wanted to be successful about this operation we needed to clear the floor.

"So we'll be the distraction?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, I guess we can call it like that" Aijima chuckled then he gave me a grin.

I smirked back "This feels just like an espionage film"

Opening the door, I stepped out and exclaimed at the top of my voice.

"Excuse me! Can everyone clear out of the hallway?"

Several of the maids exchanged wary glances. The others just plainly ignored me.

"We're doing our jobs" One of the maids complained as she decidedly rubbed at the ceramic she was currently cleaning "Kyouya-sama will be displeased if he comes out and the vases aren't polished yet"

I was about to open my mouth to repeat my order when Aijima-san walked out of the office and stood beside me.

"Please listen to Fujioka-san" He backed me up "Kyouya-sama is really sick right now and we need to bring him to the hospital. He would be even more displeased if you would stay where you are. Get out of here and go back to your private areas. This is an order from our master himself!"

The group of servants nervously nodded in understanding and one by one they walked away, leaving the hallway as empty as we wanted.

"That was easy" I told Aijima-san.

"Yes, that's the easy part. Now we have to carry our unconscious master out of the house without anyone suspecting us of foul play" he said worriedly as we began to walk back to the office.

We peeked inside and saw Tachibana and Horita straining to take hold of the Ootori Heir's body. Kyouya's weight was making it quite difficult for the two so Aijima took his place between them to help. Their young master's head lolled like a rag doll. A line of drool dripped from the side of his mouth. And I prayed to the heavens above that Kyouya-sempai wouldn't wake up soon. If he knew how silly he looked like right now he'll probably throw us into the pits of hell.

"Let's go" Our superior commanded.

And in a careful synchronized manner, the three bodyguards carried their unassuming, unconscious master out of the office, through the grand hallway and into the waiting limousine outside.

* * *

"The target has left the building. I repeat. Kyouya-sama has left the building. Project Happy Birthday has finally launched."

The ecstatic tone in Tachibana's voice filled the moving vehicle as he chatted to his mobile phone. Horita steered the limousine to the left and the tires screeched loudly as the vehicle took a sharp turn at a corner. Aijima and I held on to our seats. Our free hands tried to steady the unconscious person that was the cause of all this madness.

"Fantastic!" I heard my father's voice crackle through the connection "I'm ready at my end. We just need the birthday boy to arrive"

"We're now only five minutes away Ranka-san" Tachibana said with a wolfish grin "We'll be there as soon as we can"

"How's Kyouya-sama?" Horita hollered from his position at the driver's seat.

"Still passed out" I answered, horrified and thankful at the same time.

Adrenalin pumped in my veins. We were doing it. We were finally executing my father's harebrained idea. And we'll be so screwed the moment Kyouya-sempai would open his eyes. I prayed to my mother and to the gods above that we were doing the right thing. I really didn't want to lose my job the second time around.

But it didn't feel wrong at all. At the contrary, it felt strangely right.

The limousine suddenly skidded into a full stop, the sudden movement causing me to topple against its carpeted floor. Aijima and Tachibana were thankfully able to restrain Kyouya-sempai's passed out body from joining me there.

"We're here" Horita called out. I heard the familiar click that told me that the doors being opened.

This is it. The moment we have all been waiting for. Danger and excitement melded into one as I watched Aijima and Tachibana heaved and carried their precious master unto the empty street outside. But that was only half of the trouble. Pushing myself up, I stepped out and stood on the cemented pavement and looked up to see my father's waving form at my apartment's second floor.

Fujioka Ranka leaned against the balustrade, the bright red summer dress that he wore a contrast against the grey apartment building. A white feather boa hung around his pale white neck and too wide shoulders. Red tassel earrings hung hooked on his ears. His crimson lips jutted up into a wide grin and he cheered wildly as he watched us carry on with the plan he had cooked up.

"Sorry boys but this apartment doesn't have any elevators!" Ranka shouted from above us "You have to carry him through the staircase"

"I think we can handle it" Tachibana-san gritted his teeth as his arms supported Kyouya-sama's body with all his might. He glared at his underlings that were gaping widely at my father's appearance. Soon enough, Aijima and Horita san shook out of their thoughts and proceeded carry on.

It took a while before we were able to bring the precious heir of the Ootori Zaibatsu into my little home. There were times when Kyouya-sempai's body almost slipped from the trio of bodyguards' clutches. The pull of gravity and the heavy weight of his tall muscled body made the task more excruciatingly hard. Step by step the three of them moved up the winding staircase. Each step made them come nearer and nearer to the destination at hand. It was when we reached inside my apartment that they were able collapse in exhaustion. Thankfully, Kyouya-sempai's body was first carefully laid on top of our couch before they fell on a heap on the living room floor.

"I'm home!" I grinned as I closed the door behind me.

"Yes you are" my father winked as he gingerly helped Tachibana-san and the others to stand up on their feet.

But my home wasn't as I had remembered it to be. Turning on my heel, I swiveled around to take in the special improvements that my father had added to our living room. A paper banner hung proudly from the ceiling. Happy Birthday Kyouya-kun, it read. The sturdy study table that usually resided in my room was taken out and situated by a corner wall. On top of it were several bowls and plates filled with food. There were triangle-shaped onigiri, homemade seafood sushi and maki, fried pieces of breaded shrimp, and even western inspired food like red sauce spaghetti and broiled chicken. Bottles of sake and beer stood proudly beside a metal bucket of ice. A round cream cake topped with whipped cream and cut strawberries became the crowning glory of the display.

"I didn't know what his favourite food was so I just prepared what I could" I heard my father's voice whisper in my ear. Briefly, his arms enveloped me in a quick hug. I merely shook my head, wondering what Kyouya-sempai's reaction would be.

And speaking of the Third Ootori Heir...

I turned and saw the suit clad trio hovering around their beloved master, their faces stricken with a myriad of emotions that ranged from nervous, excited and downright scared. Ironically, their object of interest still slept peacefully against the comfortable two-seater sofa. The soft puffs of breaths a sign that he was still alive, just merely knocked out. My father approached the three with a vial of smelling salts clutched in his palm. With a wide excited grin he leaned to waft the bottle under his favourite host's nose.

The effect was instantaneous.

Nostrils inflamed as if offended by the scent. A second passed by then Kyouya Ootori's eyes began to twitch. He let out a deep rough groan. A hand ventured out to rake through his raven hair. Slowly, he lifted his eyelids. Dark raven lashes parted to reveal a pair of disoriented irises.

"Where...am I?" he coughed as his slim fingers clutched the side of his head. Then he fixed the spectacles that were dangling a bit off his face and blinked, his mind registering the faces of the people who surrounded him.

The confused expression gave way to realization and then into savage ire that threatened to spark into an unstoppable blaze.

"Now don't get angry at them" Father reasoned as a snarl escape Kyouya's lips. The palm of Ranka's hand pushed at the younger man's chest to let him settle more comfortably on the couch. "If you want to kill somebody then you should kill me" Father smirked as his guest's eyes widened in complete bafflement "I was the one who ordered them to kidnap you. Blame me all you want because that is the truth"

The tension heightened as silence followed my father's pronouncement. For a while their young master clutched his head between his own hands. Another tortured groan escaped his dry mouth.

"Ranka-san?" Kyouya-sempai murmured as if unsure if he heard it right. "Where am I?"

"In my home" Father wiggled his brows then straightened up to throw the feather boa over his shoulder. His hand gestured for me and the others to come closer. The smile on his face turned into a full-blown teeth showing grin and he waved his hands like conductor leading an orchestra.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOU-KUN!"

Our voices melded into one. Hands clapped together to set the rhythm. The low bass in Tachibana, Horita and Aijima's voices complimented my own alto tone and my father's slightly off-toned high soprano tune. And for the first time since he had come to wakefulness, Kyouya-sempai's eyes widened in complete shock. His jaw slackened and fell open. I almost laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

The famous cool-type host rendered speechless by a birthday song.

Who would have believed that it was possible!

As the song ended into a close, Kyouya's dark eyes hardened into a glower. His expression caught between rage and unbelief.

"Now don't act like a sour puss" Ranka wiggled his finger in warning "Haruhi told me how awful your birthday was yesterday. Didn't you, my dear?"

I glared at my father as my cheeks warmed. A tell-tale sign of an oncoming blush. With a raised brow, Kyouya's unbelief and attention quickly switched to me.

"She told me that you probably never celebrated a birthday in your life. Soooo..." Father continued as I saw Kyouya purse his lips into a frown. "We are all here to celebrate your big day - even if it's twenty-four hours late."

The silence that followed that made it hard for me to breathe. Sempai fixed his face into a neutral expression. Something that made it hard for me to see if he was still angry or if what my father said had finally registered in his brain. His onyx eyes then turned towards the three bodyguards who were currently shivering in abject fear. Father leaned over and gently pulled at Kyouya's chin to catch his attention.

"It's after office hours Kyou-kun" He patted at the Ootori heir's cheek "Let them have fun"

We were gambling our faith on someone who was known to have a temper as volatile as the raging volcano. As the quiet turned into unnerving moment, father stepped back and skipped towards the table laden with food. He grabbed a bottle of sake, filled a plate with choice pieces of sushi before walking back towards our unmoving special guest.

"Here" He set the plate in front his Kyou-kun "I made these especially for you."

I watched with bated breath as my senior gratefully accepted a pair of chopsticks that Aijima presented to him. Without further ado, he broke the wooden stick in the middle, separating them into two. Then, with a careful hand, he reached out to grab a piece of kani sushi. Gingerly, he dipped the rolls of crab, seaweed, and rice into a shallow bowl of soy sauce mixed with wasabi before popping it into his mouth.

Kyouya closed his eyes as he chewed. Seconds passed as we waited with bated breaths. Then those onyx eyes opened. His glasses glinted. A small barely there uncharacteristic smile graced his lips.

And for the first time since this whole debacle started, I felt assured that we did the right thing.

Until my father shouted at the top of his voice that we should all go sing Karaoke.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a brain-splitting headache. Bile rose immediately in my throat.

I shouldn't have drunk too much sake. Hell, I shouldn't have also accepted the bottles of beer that my father kept pestering me to drink. But I did chug down quite a few, maybe it even led to a litre or two.

Blinking several times, the memories of the night before flooded in my sub-consciousness. From the taste of delicious homemade food, the creamy slice of strawberry shortcake that I ate, to my father's boisterous voice as he sung a romantic duet with a thoroughly drunk Tachibana-san. I could clearly picture in my mind the wasted looks on Aijima and Horita's faces and the way they hung their ties around their heads and chanted like common salary men. I could even remember Kyouya-sempai's monotone way of singing when he sung, in a quite reluctant manner, the national anthem of Japan.

How we managed to make him sing... I really don't want to know. But I think it involved some sake.

A humongous amount of sake.

That... and an alcoholic father who will not take 'no' for an answer.

"Cut it out!" I growled and groaned as my world spun around. My hands cupped the sides of my head as loud snores irritated my sensitive ears. Searching for the source of that terrible sound, I turned and glared at the sleeping forms of Aijima and Horita. The two slept on the hard wooden floor without a care in the world. Their neckties were still wrapped around their heads. Their matching snores as annoying as ever. Just a foot away from them, Tachibana was passed out on the couch. His mouth hung open as he exhaled through his nose. Beside him was my father, who had obviously taken advantage of the unconscious man and wrapped his too willing arms around the bodyguard's suit clad body.

It was then that I realized something was amiss.

"Kyouya-sempai?" I mumbled.

Narrowing my gaze, I looked over the participants in the room.

There was my father. Tachibana-san. Horita-san and even Aijima-san.

Kyouya Ootori was missing.

He was gone.

Panic arose. Like a drum beat, my heart pounded. My hangover suddenly forgotten for the one we had kidnapped the day before was nowhere to be found. Unsteadily, I straightened up to my feet. My hand grasped at a chair in order to stop myself from falling face down. Then I ran. Towards my empty room then to my father's own much larger bedroom. To the loo and the kitchen too but he wasn't there. My bare feet moved towards the hallway and I padded towards the front door. I unlocked the knob and pushed it open.

Light streamed instantly and I winced as it blinded me momentarily. A figure silhouetted from the sun's rays piqued my interest.

And I sighed in relief.

There he was, still wearing the suit that he wore the day before, leaning casually against the metal rails. His expression was calm and peaceful as he watched the sun rise magnificently from the horizon. The sky before us tinged with pink, orange and violet hues as the fiery ball of fire slowly rose into the sky.

"Beautiful" I murmured as I stepped forward to stand beside him. My lips lifted up into a wistful smile as I absorbed every bit of that warm sunshine.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him turn his attention towards me. His eyes no longer held the guarded, masked expression that it held the night before. I turned slightly to observe him a bit more.

My heart skipped a beat. I was awe-struck.

For the first time since I've known him I realized just how handsome he was. To me, he had always been my sempai and nothing more. But today, as he was bathed in the early morning light, he looked a lot different from before.

The soothing breeze played with wisps of his hair and the raven locks look rumpled yet still styled as if a set of fingers had run through it just a few moments before. His full brows lifted in a regal way as his dark eyes, a svelte almond shape, observed me through the clear glass of his spectacles. Then there was his nose, aristocratic and upturned at the most appealing hint. It complemented his cheekbones and those lips that were lifted in a teasing smirk.

He was like a perfect Adonis carved by a master sculptor or painted by a talented artist. But it wasn't only that. There was an underlying sense of masculinity and power in the way he held himself. Over the years he had grown. He was no longer lanky and thin just like in his youth. Now he had a tall towering height and broad shoulders only accentuated this.

And I realized why women easily fell in love with him just like with the other hosts.

Kyouya Ootori was simply gorgeous.

"Everything that happened last night... Was it all just your father's idea?"

I blinked when I heard his voice. It brought me out of my reverie. I remembered his question and thought up a proper reply.

"Not really" I admitted, remembering that 'Operation Happy Birthday' started because I wanted to share with him my happy childhood memories. To think that this whole crazy idea was created just because I wanted to see him happy. It's silly really. But being able to dispel that hard uncaring mask that he often used as a shield was more than worth it.

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was" I said "In the end we just wanted to show you how much you matter to us. Me, Father, Tachibana-san, Horita-san and Aijima-san, we all care about you. Maybe even more that you already know. Our methods must have bent several rules but we all thought that it everything will be alright it in the end"

"Bent?" The smirk he held was familiar in its teasing ways "You practically crushed all the rules that my father had constituted." Then his haughty expression turned a bit reserved.

"You didn't have to do anything"

"But we wanted to. I wanted to." I confessed as I held that dark gaze "We only wanted to make you smile sempai."

My admittance hung in the air as we stared at each other eyes. He was struck silent, speechless. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he took in a deep shuddering breath. He was quiet then, unnervingly so. A part of me was afraid that he would still lash out at us, at me particularly. We kidnapped him, made a party that was against the 'rules' and even made him sing the national anthem of Japan just for kicks. He definitely would damn us to hell, create havoc, and turn us into eternal slaves.

What he did next was something that I would not have ever predicted in my entire life.

Turning his head, he leaned forward and moved towards me. Soft, pliant slips brushed tenderly against the side of my cheek. Everything happened so fast, so sudden that it barely registered in my mind. My breath hitched as he stepped back. His was gaze was dark, unfathomable and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Thank you"

His words were simple but it held a hidden wealth of meaning. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I was about to speak again when the door to my apartment suddenly swung open with a bang. The wood slammed forcefully against the wall as someone dashed forward and bent over the railings. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of someone retching and cringed.

"Sorry about that, darlings" Father said with a burp before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes suddenly looked as big as saucers as if he remembered something important. My parent leaned over the handrails and looked back down.

"Thank fucking god I missed the freaking limo!" He swore rowdily before he turned to face us. He flung the feathered boa behind his shoulder and winked "I don't think I would be able to cook breakfast today my dears. I hope both of you wouldn't mind"

Then, as if my morning wouldn't get any weirder, Kyouya Ootori chortled – loudly. His hands clutched at his sides as he laughed and laughed and laughed. I thought that his laughter would never end until he abruptly stopped. The corner of his lips lifted up into a beaming sincerely joyous smile.

My breath caught in my throat.

If I thought that Kyouya-sempai was handsome before, it encompassed what I saw now.

He was simply beautiful.

"Ootori-sama!"

I heard Tachibana's panicked voice cry out from inside of the apartment. I knew that someone had just woken up and found out that his most precious master was missing from the home.

"He's outside" I hollered. The sound of someone crashing against something hard was heard. There were also two manly cries of hurt and surprise. A few minutes later Tachibana, Aijima and Horita stumbled out of the door. The three of them looked totally smashed.

"Ootori-sama!" Tachibana's voice wavered as kneeled down and prostrated himself before his master. His two fellow bodyguards did the same, their ties still hanging around their heads.

"PLEASE PUNISH US FOR WHAT WE HAVE DONE!"

Their eyes were closed and their bodies visibly trembled with dread. Their apprehension, worry and outright fright revealed in their expressions. Kyouya's brow rose almost instinctively and he snorted through his nose.

"All of you are..." He glared at them before turning to look at me and my father "Going to spend the whole morning helping Ranka-san clean up after our mess. Then after that you will all go back to your respective homes and have a well deserved rest"

I blinked. Father clapped happily. The bodyguards looked up, disbelief rendering them speechless.

Kyouya's sighed, probably thinking that these imbeciles are stupid. "Yes, I'm ordering all of you to take a break for the rest of day"

"You're not going to punish us?" Horita squeaked.

Kyouya's brow rose even higher. Then he growled. His onyx eyes narrowed into an intense glare as his infamous temper flared with full frightening force of his threat.

"If you repeat that I will change my mind and throw you all to the pits of hell!"

Everyone, even my father, cringed. Then, with a haughty lift of his chin and a push of his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, Kyouya Ootori announced that he would simply wait in the limo while the rest of us would clean cluttered chaos that resulted from our surprise party. Without any further words spoken, the arrogant Third Ootori Heir strode purposefully down the staircase. A loud thump told us that he had entered the vehicle parked on the street below.

"So we're not going to be punished?" Horita spoke again as if not believing just what had happened.

Tachibana smacked the back of his head. "You have heard what our young master had said. Let's clean up and do what he said"

I shook my head and grinned before following the three of them and my father back inside our apartment.

* * *

It took us a while to get every trash into the bin but we were able to clean the living room and get it back the way it was before. My study table was put back into my room. The beer and sake bottles were gathered to be returned to the store. The floor even gleamed because Horita-san volunteered to wax it off to its former glory.

Father cleaned his hands with a bit of alcohol. He smirked at everyone and finally took off the feathered boa from around his neck.

"So that's it then. I guess this is goodbye. Good work everyone!"

Tachibana-san bowed to him "Thank you for your assistance Ranka-san. Your plan was spectacular"

Aijima and Horita bowed down too before hauling up the trash bags that we had just filled up with used paper plates and cups.

"Of course it is! I'm Haruhi's father! I'm bound to think up wonderful plans" He winked and blew a kiss. I groaned in horror.

For the first time ever Tachibana didn't flinch. Instead, he offered his hand for a handshake. Aijima and Horita saluted me and my father with a wave of their hands and followed their superior as he led them out of the apartment. A few moments later we heard a start of a car's engine. I smiled to myself knowing that the limousine had probably left.

And there we were again just the two of us like it had always been. The living room no longer held any evidence that we held an extremely wild party last night. I stretched my arms up and felt some of my bones pop a bit and grinned widely. I still had a bit of a hangover but it wasn't important.

"I have a whole day to myself" I sighed. Spending yesterday writing a thousand letters really stressed me out. Having a day off is just too perfect.

And just when I thought I would be able to have a bit of peace and quiet the doorbell rang.

It was a bit odd to have some visitors since it was just seven in the morning. But I shrugged, thinking that Kyouya-sempai and his bodyguards must have just come back for something they have forgotten. I skipped towards the door and opened it with relish only to be face to face with an unknown man carrying a brown manila envelope.

"Fujioka Haruhi-san?" He asked me. The man's eyes were covered with dark sunglasses. He also wore a suit like the one Aijima, Horita and Tachibana wore. He spoke perfect Japanese even if his hair was blonde and his features were Caucasian.

"Yes?" I answered completely confused at his sudden appearance.

"Tamaki-sama had ordered me to take you to him"

My eyes widened. He said Tamaki-sempai! Was he Tamaki's own personal guard?

"It's about his promise to you" The man continued in a clipped tone "His promise about telling you everything that you need to know"

Just then my heart hammered in my chest. I almost forgot Tamaki-sempai's promise. That he will tell me everything and answer all my questions as to why he and Kyouya-sempai had a falling out. I felt like I was opening Pandora's Box or revealing a secret that shouldn't be revealed but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I didn't find out the truth.

"Can you come with me right now?" he asked "Or do you need me to come back at another time?"

"No right now would be fine" I blurted out.

The man nodded. "A car is waiting for us. Come with me, please."

I looked back to my house and wondered if I should tell my father but he was probably already asleep, still inebriated and tired. I probably should leave a note or something but I figured out that my meeting with Tamaki wouldn't take long. I've waited for a long time to know the reason. I'm not going to back out.

So stepped out into the foyer and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

OMG I finally updated. Sorry for the wait. I am truly sorry. I know that I should give promises anymore since I can't keep most of them. This chapter was the most fun to write and also was the most hard to write at the same time; hard because I didn't have any time to do it and easy because it's just really, really fun. Work had literally eaten me up. I no longer had the energy or the time to write fanfics. So this chapter festered in my laptop for months. I feel guilty, really, but I really can't write when I'm tired. Thankfully, I now have some free time. So what I did was finish it.

This chapter is really long because its two chapters joined into one. I was supposed to stop at Ranka announcing that everyone's going to sing Karaoke (or else!) but then I though... hey why don't I add the next chapter just for the fun of it. Thus this monstrosity of 8,222 words and 22 pages was born. I've never written anything this long but I'm glad I did because I've included all the scenes that I wanted to include.

I don't know if anyone is still interested in reading this story but as I promised I will never give up on this. It might take a while but I'm not giving up.

So to my readers, enjoy this little chappie. Next chapter will reveal 'the reason' at last! Whew! It took 13 chapters to get here but every chapter counts.

Read and review. I would love to know what you think. I hope the wait for this chapter was worth it.

Thanks. I love you all.


End file.
